My Version of FLF
by babealltheway
Summary: Alas, this story is finally complete, hope you enjoy. This is a Babe story - This is not mean toward Joe, but he doesn't get the girl. Keep reviewing, but be sweet, be kind!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

When Lula and I arrived at the scene, I was already boiling about Joe's attitude. He seemed to act like either Lula was making this up or that I was somehow involved. I had really intended to stay in the car. Boy, oh boy… I wish I had. As I got out of the car, I noticed that several patrol cars had already arrived at the scene. Lula was talking ninety miles an hour and I wasn't paying much attention until I realized that I was standing in blood. Then I looked up at the object that Joe was leaning over…..THE HEAD.

I couldn't get away fast enough and I knew I was going to be sick. I just didn't want to embarrass myself. I took off down several car lengths behind one of the patrol cars gasping for air. But every time I thought that I had control… visions of the dismembered head would pop into my thoughts. Just as I knew for sure that I wasn't going to be able to fight off being sick, I felt tingles on my arm and the back of my neck. Of course, ….I was going to be sick in front of the man of mystery. All I felt though was tenderness as he swept my hair back and began rubbing my back as I vomited all over the grass.

Just as I felt that I had lost all the contents of my stomach and was rising up, I saw Joe standing there watching Ranger soothe me. This was definitely not good. Joe surprised me instead by asking, "You Ok Cupcake?" "I'm fine, Joe…I'm just going to go home now to brush my teeth." The ice was still in my voice from how he had brushed Lula and me off earlier. I just wasn't ready to forgive.

Joe started towards me but I just held up a hand and gave him a glare. "Don't!" I said sternly. "Well…., I have to take Lula downtown to make a statement, are you going to be ok to drive?" Joe said. "I'll take her home, Tank can drive her car to her apartment and then he can go to the station to pick up Lula." Ranger said. It was a good thing because I didn't think that I could drive as woosey as I was feeling. There's just something about seeing a dismembered head to make a girl light-headed.

Ranger settled me into the Porsche. God I loved this car..It smelled of Ranger and was almost a sexual experience just sitting in the seat. I sure hope that I didn't say that out loud. When I peeked at Ranger, I knew I had. Shit, I was going to have to watch that. "Yeah, you are, Babe." Ranger replied with an almost smile on his face. I just tilted my head back and went to denial land. Before I knew it, we were sitting in my parking lot. "I'll walk you up," Ranger said in his no nonsense voice, because he knew that I was going to protest that it wasn't necessary. Ranger took the elevator out of pity because the color still had not returned to my face. And of course, when we arrived at my door he opened it for me and went in first to do a security check. Better safe than sorry, right?

I walked in and pulled off my sneakers so as to not get blood all over the carpet, deposited my purse on the counter and headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later and several brushings, I felt that I had removed the last taste of vomit. I walked into my kitchen to discover that Ranger hadn't left. Curious…usually he would have just left while I was in the bathroom and called later to see how I was fairing. I mentally shrugged. He must have something on his mind. He crooked a finger toward me. I walked over to stand in front of him and he pulled me in and hugged me to his chest. I leaned into the embrace and took a shaky breath. It always seemed that he knew exactly what I needed. I was still not over some of my queasiness from seeing a dismembered head. I breathed deeply of his intoxicating smell, part Ranger and part Bulgari. "Mmm, I missed you," I replied without thinking. Turning red with embarrassment, I tucked my head under his chin while he chuckled quietly. "Missed you too, Babe," he replied softly. This led me to wonder why he was really still here in my apartment.

"Hey, why are you still here and not off saving the world Batman?" I asked curiously. Not to waste time, he came straight to the point, "So, what's up with you and Morelli?" "Oh same oh same oh" I replied with a quirk of my brow as I reached around him to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Then I reconsidered, "That's not entirely true, same fight different outcome". "We decided or rather I decided that this would be a permanent separation. I just can't do the on-again off-again routine anymore. I told him to go and see other people and he was Not happy about that because he took that to mean that I wanted to see other people. Anyway, it's not like we're married and so why not explore other options. I just can't sit and hear one more time how much of a fuck up I am or that it is my fault that our relationship is not working out." Whew, I had really said more than I had intended, but I had decided that I wanted to explore my feelings for Ranger and I knew that I needed him to know that I was not with Joe in any form or fashion.

Ranger leaned in "I told you once that if I felt that barrier relax that I would move in…." when I didn't pull back he pinned me to the refrigerator and kissed me breathless. I instinctively curled my fingers into his shirt and pulled him down to deepen the kiss. We both came back up breathless. I was glad to see I had affected him as badly as he affected me. He leaned his forehead down touching it to mine as we both tried to regain control. Then he shocked the shit out of me by saying, "Want to have dinner with me tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I felt my knees go limp and would have fallen had Ranger not had a grip around my waist and the refrigerator was at by back. I just stared at him while the wheels were turning inside my head. I knew that I most definitely didn't want a repeat performance of our last encounter. I don't think that my heart can stand being a one night stand again. I also didn't want to be told that he didn't "do relationship" or that his lifestyle didn't "lend itself to relationships", or that he "loved me in his own way" or…….

"I smell rubber burning Babe," Ranger replied with that knowing smile as he ESPed me. So, distraction I decided was the best route. "Is this business or pleasure?" I replied coyly batting my eyelids. "Definitely playing with fire," he mumbled to himself. "How about if I said it was a little of both?" Ranger said pulling his shutters back down. "Hmm…,"I said playing with him a little bit, "Of course, Ranger I would love to go to dinner, provided there is more than twigs and bark…Do I get dessert?" I saw his shutters go back up and his eyes turn molten chocolate as he leaned into me and whispered seductively, "As much desert as you want, Babe". _Oh Boy._

After kissing me senseless again, Ranger left to do whatever Batman does when he's not saving me. I looked into the parking lot to see that my car had returned. I took the elevator downstairs and decided that I needed to go to the bonds office and get Lula to go shopping…I had a very hot date.

Lula was all up for shopping, although I didn't tell her why exactly I was going shopping. She quickly figured it out, "Oooh you got a date with Batman. I saw you guys go off together and Supercop was actin all like he was mad and gave you that moon face when you walked off. But, Batman he's waaaay better." She started to fan herself. I hedged because I didn't exactly want to tell her it was a real date so I focused on the business part. "Well, it's actually business with dinner." I tried to reply nonchalantly. I really didn't want Lulu to make a big deal about this and blab it all over town. "Business, yeah monkey business," she replied with a smirk. Ok, well if anyone would really know about monkey business, it would be Lula. She was a former prostitute until one of my crazies decided to use her to try to scare me. It worked.

By the time that we got back to the bonds office, it really was too late to pick up any skips. So, I went home to get a nap and get ready for my date. The instant that I walked into my apartment, I knew…somebody had been here. The little hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I reached into my purse and found the bottle of hairspray and pulled it out. Fat lot of good it would probably do, but what's a girl to do, no pepper spray and no gun. I hate guns and rarely carry mine, I kept it stashed in the cookie jar like Rockford.

As I eased into the apartment, I could tell that some things on my desk had been rearranged, but other than that….nothing. I did the usual security check and found that nothing was missing and nothing was destroyed. This felt more like the time Dickie (my creep ex-husband) broke in and was looking for my Aunt Tootsies clock. He wanted said clock because it had the key to 40 million dollars of drug money inside it. I flipped out my cell phone and called Ranger.

"Yo", Ranger answered on the second ring.

"Have you been back to my apartment?" I asked hesitantly. He waited a heartbeat, "Babe, you know if I had been in your apartment, you wouldn't know that I had been there. Is there anything destroyed, missing from your apartment or written on your walls?" I chewed on my lips nervously, and replied, "Nothing, it's just that some things on my desk have been moved and …I don't know, it just feels like somebody has been in here." He waited a moment before saying, "Do you want me to come and check it out?" "No, …..no that won't be necessary, people break into my apartment all the time. I'll just put in the metal bolt thingy in the floor before I lay down for my nap," I replied after deciding that I was not realllly that worried. "Put your gun on your nightstand, and I will see you at 6:30, Babe," he said after being reassured that I would use the bolt thingy that he had had installed during my fiasco with Dehooch.

I sat down and consumed three of the five doughnuts that I bought at the Dunkin Donut in the mall and decided that if I wanted to fit in the dress I bought, I better leave the other two for later. I might need them to keep from throwing myself at Ranger. My jelly donut hormones might come out. Then I set my alarm for 4:30 and stretched out into my thinking position. I wasn't laying there long before I had no more thoughts of moved items on my desk. Instead, I was in the land of denial. Denial that I somehow hoped that this deal with Ranger consisted of more than doing the horizontal tango…however, the horizontal tango with Ranger was perfect and needed to be repeated and repeated often. But, alas, I still had the "Burg" upbringing that made feel that I had to have some type of relationship in order to even consider the horizontal tango. Crappy Burg upbinging.

The trouble with Ranger is that I feel a connection with him. I feel that we have "something". I just can't seem to read his thoughts on this matter as clearly as he reads mine. And then there was Joe. Where exactly was our relationship? In the toilet, I figured. However, I needed to have this time, this moment to explore where exactly that this "something" with Ranger was going. Yes, I loved him, but could we actually have something more? I didn't know and now my eyes were starting to close. I had no more thoughts until I was summons from dream land by my alarm clock.

Suddenly, very excited and nervous about my date, I jumped into the shower. I shaved all of the important parts. Maybe I should have not shaved so that I wouldn't be tempted to sleep with Ranger. But….I couldn't bring myself to not WANT to sleep with Ranger. It was probably best to not think about that right now. I finished my shower and began trying to tame my hair. I flipped over and dried the underneath side of my hair for volume, flipped and started using a round brush to dry my hair the rest of the way. I was very pleased with the results. My hair cascaded down my back is soft waves of chestnut hair.

I then went to the mirror and did some make-up magic and was just placing the last stroke of mascara when there was a soft knock on my door. Man of mystery didn't just let himself in??? Well that was definitely a change. I hurriedly slipped on my robe and went to the door, checking the peephole for Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I spoke through the door, "I'm not ready yet!" Let yourself in and I will be out in two shakes of a leg," I replied dashing back into my room for cover. I heard Ranger let himself in while I was sliding into my cream colored dress. The material was heavenly and I knew I had to have it the moment I saw it. It had a halter top with no back and showed just enough of my Victoria Secret enhanced cleavage. The skirt was a mixture of chiffon and delicate lace. At the waist was a black band of sequin studded satin. I slipped on my black FMP's and went to my bedroom door. I hesitated about jewelry. It was summer and jewelry usually irritated me in the summer. So, I opted to wear none. Splashing a bit of Dolce on, I opened my bedroom doorway and walked into the living room.

The look on Ranger's face spoke volumes about how he thought that I looked. I am sure that the look was mirrored on my face as I took in his black Armani suit. He had actually gotten his haircut to shoulder length and was wearing it loose. Dear God, he was exotic. I had to place my hand on the back of the sofa. Ranger just smirked and said, "Back at you, Babe". He came around the couch and as he neared, I got at whiff of Bulgari. I think if he hadn't placed his hands on my waist, I might have fallen to the floor. My legs felt like rubber. He looked deep into my eyes as he lowered his lips to kiss me just below my ear. I felt his lips move on my jaw line as he whispered, "Beautiful".

Too soon he stepped back slightly and offered me his arm. I knew that if we didn't get out of there, we would never make it to dinner. He escorted me down to his Porshe Turbo with his hand never leaving the small of my back. Once settled in with our seatbelts buckled, Ranger drove out of my parking lot. Holy Cow was all that I could think. I would never make it through this night without sleeping with Armani Ranger. And right this minute, I wasn't so sure that I wanted to make it through the night. He had just reached over and taken my hand in his and was drawing lazy circles on my hand. The sensations that this was creating was causing havoc on my hormones.

I noticed that we were actually leaving Trenton and saw that he was taking the Newark exit. I looked at him expectantly. "I thought that our first date should be out of town to avoid awkwardness," answering my questioning look. "Not that I am complaining about not having everybody in the Burg gossiping about me, but why do you think that this would be awkward?" I asked. "Babe, you are known in your area to be Morelli's woman. When we are eventually seen on a date, which we will be," he looked at me meaningfully, "then I want it to be clear that you are not Morelli's woman."

All of that gave me quite a bit to think about. So, I remained quiet while he drove. He was in his zone and I was in deep thought. I wasn't quite sure what it meant to be somebody's woman, but I was certain that I wasn't Joe's. Also, what was all this about "first" date and "when" we are seen on a date. Did this mean that he wanted a relationship? I didn't know the answers to these questions, but felt sure that he was going to explain tonight. So for a change, I actually held my tongue. I looked up and realized that we had arrived at the restaurant.

It was a quaint building that looked to have some Cuban traces of design. I wasn't all that familiar with architecture but had seen this type of restaurant in the movies. The inside was richly decorated and had that romantic feeling swirling in the air. The music coming from the stage area was a mixture of Cuban and American. Ranger spoke to the hostess in Spanish. I saw her look from Ranger to me and smile. She led us to a back corner booth with one of those almost sheer curtains that surrounded the booth. It was extremely erotic to know that I was going to be semi-privately eating sexy food in a sexy restaurant with sultry (yes, sexy sultry) music playing in the background. I think I had an orgasm just thinking about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ranger was looking at me with that small intimate smile that he only shares with me when he spoke, "This is my brother's restaurant." "Wow," I said not really believing that he was sharing information. "So, tell me more since you seem to be in a sharing mood," I said expectantly. "Ok, but promise me that you won't freak." I just nodded and held my breath. It looked like I was going to actually get some information about Ranger. What did this all mean? So Ranger began by telling me about how he and his brother had worked here for their Uncle when they were teens and that his brother had bought out their Uncle when he had retired. He runs the place with his wife and three children who I would get to meet after awhile.

The waitress arrived and took our order. Actually, Ranger ordered for us since the menu was entirely in Spanish and I didn't speak the language. "I hope that you ordered more than a salad, because I am starving." "Yea, Babe…you're going to love what I ordered, it is full of fat and other stuff that will kill you," he replied smirking. The music was lovely and I was pretty tranquil considering that I was actually sitting here on a DATE with a Cuban Sex God. Ranger reached over and tucked a curl behind my ear, but left his hand on my cheek. Then after tenderly brushing his thumb across my cheek, he leaned in and softly kissed me. I totally lost all consciousness. The moment was so tender and erotic at the same time that I didn't quite know what to make of the gesture. Our eyes locked and held until there was a rustle and someone was clearing their throat.

Ranger drug his eyes slowly from mine and smiled one of his full 200-Watt smiles. He was on his feet in seconds embracing what I can only assume was his brother because the resemblance was unmistakable. They began to speak in rapid Spanish. I only caught what I think was "my Babe" and "Stephanie". Wow was all that I could think. He was introducing me like I was a girlfriend or something. I must be mistaken. Ranger didn't "do" relationships. "Stephanie, this is my brother, Antonio." He had an air of pride as he introduced his brother and I could tell that they were close. I was taken aback, but quickly recovered my "Burg" manners and smiled as I said, "It is such a pleasure to meet you, and you have a lovely place here." He thanked me and said that he was thrilled to finally meet me. He then went on to tell me that Ranger had spoken of me and my exploits frequently and that the entire family was thankful for my part in recovering Julie. This embarrassed me a bit as I blushed and said that I was glad to be of help.

Antonio noticed my discomfort and smiled a knowing smile at Ranger. "Well, I will leave you two to your meal. Let me know if there is anything that you need." With that he took his leave. I sat there with my mouth hanging open…what the hell was going on? Ranger was actually sharing information and introducing me to family members. Ranger sat back down and closed my mouth with his finger with that knowing smirk on his face. I kinda zoned out about that time because I had so many thoughts bouncing around in my mind and I couldn't seem to get a handle on all of it. Thank goodness that the food arrived and Ranger had been correct, I loved it…all of it. The food was almost sensual as it melted in my mouth and I am sure that if others could hear me they would think that Ranger and I were having sex.

After the delicious dinner and even better dessert, Ranger stood and asked if I wanted to dance. What the hell? Ranger dances? And boy did he dance. I had very little trouble keeping up with Ranger because he was an excellent lead. After a few songs of Salsa and the Mambo, the music settled into a sultry slow song that made my heart do double time. Ranger held me close and hummed in my ear as he whispered Spanish. I have no idea what he was saying but…shit, I didn't even care. I was afraid that I was about to embarrass myself by attacking Ranger on the dance floor when he began to lead me out through the back archway.

The view was spectacular. There was a pond with a concrete walkway all the way around and a bridge that went over to the other side. Ranger just looked down at me with his molten chocolate eyes and asked, "Want to go for a stroll." "Yes," I whispered because I didn't think that my voice would work at that exact moment. We walked for a little while in silence until we got to the bridge. Then Ranger turned to me and softly kissed me. His hands at my waist tightened slightly and the kissed deepened. My world seemed to be spinning out of control. If Ranger was going to pursue me for real, could my heart take it? I didn't know, but what I did know is that I was going to relish every moment that I had with him. So, I didn't back down. I kissed him back with everything that I was worth. We both came up for air a little more ragged than we thought was possible. The sexual tension was so thick you could almost cut it with a knife.

I didn't know if I was ready for Ranger to see the love in my eyes, so I rested my head on his chest and listened to the rapid beat of his heart. Slowly, he turned us and began walking about the pond again. Finally, when our breathing was restored to normal again, he began speaking. "Babe, why do you call me when you need help?" I thought for a moment. It seemed he was searching for a specific answer. "Because, I trust you, you are my friend and I respect your opinion," I stated simply. I hoped secretly that I had given him the answer that he was searching for. I didn't add that it was also because I loved him. I felt that he already had some idea that that was also a reason. He smiled, "That is exactly why I am coming to you with this problem that I have." Wow, Ranger has a problem and he trusts me with it. I pondered this for a bit before Ranger began again. "I am having some problems at RangeMan. Somebody has been leaking information about my clients. I have no idea who and I can't seem to trust anybody with this except you." "Not even Tank?" I questioned.

"No, I am not entirely sure why, but I feel that the only way that I can get to the bottom of this is to involve you. I don't really want to put you in this position…" he hesitated. So I jumped in, "You know that you do not even need to ask, don't you. Ranger, you have always been there for me and supported me in every way. Of course, I will help you. No price, remember." He seemed to think on that for a minute and then turned and looked deeply into my eyes. Then he asked the million dollar question, "Even if the price is your relationship with Joe?" That took me back for a minute. Then I knew the answer without another thought. "Even that," I answered softly. He looked at me for another minute as if he was trying to decide if I was serious. My determined look must have convinced him.

"So, here is what I want you to do. I want you to come back to work for RangeMan. Your cover will be that you are doing searches for me during the day and by night….you and I will be, uh, together," he slanted a look at me to take in my reaction. I held my gaze firm showing him that this did not bother me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Everybody at RangeMan already thinks that we sleep together, why will this be any different?" "Because, this time I want everyone to think that we are "In Love" and that I am slightly distracted because of our romance. Also, I want this to be slightly more public than in the past. Will you be ok with everybody in the "Burg" thinking that we are an item?"

This stalled me for a moment. I usually preferred to keep my relationship with Ranger private. Not because I was ashamed of how I felt about him. It was more that how I felt about him was something that I wanted to keep for myself. I also didn't know if I really wanted to deal publically with our eventual break-up. I started to get a little jumpy and had to walk away for a few minutes to get my head around all of this. Ranger wanted me to pose as his lover at RangeMan and in public. I am sure that outwardly I could do this, but inwardly I was a little afraid that I would get too involved. However, Ranger had never told me no, had always been there for me from day one and I knew that he loved me "in his own way". He would never intentionally hurt me. That is what my head told me, but my heart was just a little bit scared. Then the really curious side of me wondered what it would be like and if maybe just maybe I could convince him that he liked having me around and wouldn't want to let me go when all of this was over. Silly girl, you are going to do this but you are going to have to guard your heart.

"Ranger, I will do this, but you have to promise me one thing," I had made a decision. "Anything Babe" "When this is over, you have to promise that you won't make any silly suggestion about me being better off with Morelli. I can't ever feel for one minute like this was about being a conquest, a game or …a one-night stand." Ranger pulled me toward him and in that moment, I caught an unguarded look that was akin to regret. "I am sorry if I hurt you last time, it was never my intention." With that he held me for a minute and I thought I heard him sigh.

"Here's the thing, we will share moments in public, but what happens behind closed doors, I will always leave up to you. Can you deal with that?" he implored. I nodded yes, because I was pretty sure that I was going to let him sleep with me. This was my chance to see where things would lead. If they didn't lead anywhere, then I would pick up the pieces later. I was going to jump into this with both feet (just like always) and figure out the rest later. I just hoped that my heart would be up for the landing. Ranger hugged me to his chest. "When we get back to your apartment, it begins. I have already called Hector to install security in your apartment."

"Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?" I teased a little bit. "No," he smiled, "just hedging my bets. I want everyone to know that you are under my protection and that we are seeing each other. I want no doubt that we are together, so we will be spending nights at each other's places, starting tonight. That is why I had to make sure that none of this was going to be bothered by a certain Italian." I nodded, but made a little face. "I should still probably talk to Joe. He is still pretty mad at me and may have the idea that this is just a normal off-again period. I don't want to hurt him intentionally."

Ranger laughed. "That's what I love about you; you are such a good person. After the way Morelli treats you and you still want to save his feelings." I just shook my head, "It's just that Joe has been a big part of my life for a very long time, and we are still friends. I would like it stay that way." "Ok, Babe, you talk to him tomorrow. Just don't let on about the real reason for the job. Morelli's smart, if he thinks that you aren't in a real relationship, he won't take it seriously and will continue to pursue you. I need him to take it just as seriously as everybody else. And… I am going to ask you again, are you sure you want to do this?" I gave him a very serious look that broached no argument and replied firmly, "Yes". I sounded much more sure than I felt. My heart was already squeezing at the thought that this might end badly for me. But…it could also end very good too.

With that decided, Ranger led me back to our table where he placed some bills on the table. He bid goodbye to his brother and his beautiful wife. They both hugged me and told me how much they enjoyed meeting me and hoped that they would see me again soon. I wasn't sure if I would, but there was hope. Ranger held my hand as he led me back to the Porshe. After he had me securely tucked into my seat he walked around and got into the driver's side. We were silent as we drove back to my apartment. Each of us was pondering our own thoughts. I don't really know what was going on inside Ranger's head, but mine was crazy. Had I just agreed to pretend to be Ranger's girlfriend? Could my heart really withstand it if he rejected me in the end? I wasn't sure, but I knew that I had to try. Why? Screamed my head. Because, my heart answered, you're in love with him. Oh, my God….I was in biggg trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

We pulled into my parking lot and Ranger turned to me. I turned and gave him a steady look. Not that I was actually feeling steady. My heart was pounding ninety miles a minute. He squeezed my hand and got out of the car. While he walked to the other side, I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and was calm by the time he opened the car door. He helped me out of the car into his embrace. "When we go in, I will be pouring it on pretty thick, for the cameras. Once we are in your bedroom, you can lead. Remember, behind closed doors, you are in control, if you only want to sleep, then that is what we will do. I will only do what you allow me." With that he lifted my chin to look me directly in the eyes. Then he gave me one of his tender smiles and said, "I really did enjoy our date and you look beautiful." I leaned forward and kissed him just to the side of the mouth. "C'mon Ranger, we've done this tango before. I am not a china doll and am definitely a big girl. I can make my own decisions." He smiled one of his 200-watt smiles, "Babe".

With that we walked hand-in-hand upstairs and entered my apartment. There was no searching under beds or worrying about anybody being in my apartment because it was under surveillance. Ranger immediately pulled me into his embrace and the full onslaught began. He was everywhere at once. He was kissing my neck and had his hands in my hair and then he kissed me urgently on the lips. I was slightly nervous because I knew that we were being monitored. When he pulled away, I was sure that my lips were swollen. His eyes were that dark molten chocolate of his desire as he bent down, picked me up and carried me to my bedroom where he closed the door.

When the doors were closed he looked down at me with hooded eyes….I guess the ball was in my court. So as he slid me to the floor, I took a deep breath and made my decision. I slid my hands up his chest to the top button of his shirt and began unbuttoning. When the last button was undone, I ran my hands up his rock hard abs dragging my nails playfully across the ripples of muscles. Ranger never moved but his muscles twitched. The power of knowing that the outcome of this was completely in my hands was heady. I slipped his shirt off and tossed it on the chair. I continued to rub my hands lightly over his chest, arms and back laying a trail of kisses over his chest and stomach until I inched my hands back towards the buckle of his belt. I looked up at his eyes and the desire I saw there made my mouth go dry.

Once I had his pants undone, I slipped my hands inside and rubbed them lightly over his hips. I heard Ranger's intake of breath as I slid them around and gently took him in my hands. This was when Ranger decided to take some control. He groaned and grabbed my wrists. "Keep that up Babe and I am not going to make it much longer." I just smiled seductively and turned to begin a slow strip of my clothes. Ranger made a sound that was much like a growl when I was down to just my panties. That must have been his undoing because before I could blink, he had lifted me in his arms again and laid me gently on the bed. He shucked his pants and I took pleasure in seeing his glorious arousal.

He lay down next to me and began his onslaught of my senses. As I remembered all too clearly from our one night together, Ranger liked to kiss… a lot. He kissed ever square inch of my body until I was writhing from the torture. Then he began to knead my breast while he suckled my neck and lightly nipped my earlobe. Then his hand began its' decent toward my panties. When he had removed my panties and his finger slid inside of me, I bucked with desire and almost went over the edge. "Easy, Babe" "Ranger, please". With that he rose above me and plunged deeply into me. My eyes popped open when I realized that Ranger had been holding back before. The raw desire that he unleashed upon me was nothing compared to our time before and I felt my control slip. I came violently and was shuddering with the force of it. Ranger slowed his rhythm and leaned down and suckled my nipple in his mouth and then moved to give attention to my other breast. I could feel his restraint so I ran my hands down his back to his ass and gently showed him my need. He increased his rhythm and I arched my back as he stroked that tender spot. When I came again, he finally allowed his own release as he breathed my name. "Babe".

As we lay there entwined, my mind was blank. I was so deeply sated that I don't think that I could remember my own name. We dozed a bit in each other's arms until I felt Ranger running his hands over my naked body again. I turned toward him and began my own exploration. I kissed his entire body as he had done to me until I made my way down to his glorious member. I am not much for performing oral sex..I would much rather receive than give, but….. I felt so close to Ranger that I felt that this was something that I wanted to do to him and for him. When my mouth closed over him, he reared back and clutched the sheet. I had never realized how much power could be had by taking control. I was quite enjoying the feeling when Ranger flipped me over and reciprocated. My doodah was humming by the time he entered me again.

Before, we slept we made love again. This time it was lazy and sensual. I was in serious trouble. This man could make me scream, shiver, and weep with the orgasms that he brought out in me. As I lay there in the dreamy aftermath, I whispered, "Ranger…" When he didn't answer, I figured he was asleep, so I said softly, "I love you" and I began to drift off to sleep. Then I felt his arm squeeze me and I realized my mistake. "I love you too". And then again, maybe it wasn't a mistake. I was too tired and thoroughly satisfied to worry about it tonight so I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I wasn't sure what I expected when I woke up at 6 o'clock. But it wasn't for Ranger to still be in my bed "asleep". He had his arm around me with his hand cupping my breast and had me spooned against him. "Hmmm" I said as I l turned my head to look at Ranger. With that he began to stir. And when I say stir, I mean down there. It didn't even seem like he had woken up until he entered me from behind while we were still spooned together. He began to do some interesting things at my neck while he rolled my nipple between his fingers. I had never had sex in this position and wow oh wow. Ranger's length made this position well worth trying. When he reached around with the other arm and began to message my clit, I about jumped off the bed. I felt Ranger's hand leave my breast and move toward my back where he proceeded to lean me forward further. This only increased his depth and I moaned while I clutched the side of the bed. When he had me in the position he wanted me, I could feel him pressed against my special spot. He moved his hands to my hips and plunged rapidly and repeated at that spot. I had never had an orgasm of this depth before and I felt wetness on my cheeks as Ranger came inside me. When Ranger was finished he pulled me back while he stayed inside me and began to croon Spanish to me while he kissed my tears off of my cheeks.

We fell back asleep like that with him still inside me. It was several hours before we woke again. I turned my head and looked at Ranger. He had that satisfied smile on his face. I kissed him quickly and said, "Shower…"turning toward him I added, "join me?" "Don't have to ask me twice" as he leapt out of the bed and scooped me up. In the shower, we made love once more. I am not even sure how I found the strength and knew that I was going to be sore tomorrow but it was well worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ranger made breakfast while I got ready. We had talked a bit in the bathroom where there wasn't any monitoring. I knew that I was supposed to get dressed in RangeMan clothes and start work this morning. He wanted us to be very touchy feeling in front of people and let them think that I was distracting him. Meanwhile I would perform searches in my cubby. However, at some point in time during each day I would disappear to his office where we would be supposedly "busy". In reality, I would be using his computer to search his employees' backgrounds and do some observation on his private monitors. He was trusting in my spidey sense to get a feel about who was hiding something. At night we would pretend to go out on dates, but in actuality, we would be doing surveillance on his employees. He also wanted me to pack some stuff and move to his apartment.

I was a little overcome with this part. I thought we would be taking turns staying with each other. However, he felt that we would be more comfortable in his apartment because it was close to work and Ella could do the cooking and cleaning. Ranger said that we would be putting in such long hours that it would be more convenient. I guess he was right, but sometimes I craved my own little space. But….I did enjoy staying in his apartment.

When I finally had everything packed, Ranger called that breakfast was ready. I skipped to the bar where Ranger gave me a seductive look and said, "Babe". I batted my eyes at him and said "Ranger". He gave me a stern look (but playful) and said, "Do you really want to be late for your first day of work, because you are definitely playing with fire." I gulped my coffee and nearly strangled. "No, I don't think that there is much fire left in me after last night **and** this morning. In fact, I may have to take a sick day tomorrow because I won't be able to move," I giggled a bit. He rounded the bar in an instant and kissed me senseless. "I can help you work out that soreness." He laughed lightly then kissed my forehead. "Eat your breakfast before I change my mind and call us both in sick." He gave me a meaningful smile and I began to devour the eggs he had made me.

We cleaned up the dishes and Ranger went and got my bags while I picked up Rex's cage. I stood in my living room for a minute to make sure that I had everything, doing my mental checklist…tastycakes, check, cheese puffs, check, birth control double check. Ranger was smirking as I went through my mental check. He leaned down, doing his ESP thing and said, "The only thing in that list that I can't get for you is the birth control, so double check because I am not going to use condoms. I enjoy the feel of you surrounding me way too much." My cheeks burned red as I went through my cosmetic bag and retrieved the case and waved it at him. He grinned as he opened the door for me and escorted me out locking up as he went.

On our drive he asked me to make that phone call to Joe. I felt the bile rising up in my throat at the prospect of what I was about to do. I really hoped that I wasn't burning too many bridges. But, after last night, I knew that I would never be able to go back to Joe and resume the same kind of relationship. Also, it wasn't fair to go back to Joe knowing that I was in love with Ranger. If Ranger didn't want the same kind of relationship as I did in the end, then I would just have to deal with the consequences. The one thing that I wanted to make certain was that I wasn't being like my ex-husband. I didn't want to lead Joe into thinking that there was still a chance that we could make our relationship work. I really wanted to be able to stay friends. So, I called him and asked him if he would meet me at the park around two this afternoon. He sounded cool but there was a hint of hope and I worried about that.

When Ranger pulled in the lot on Haywood, he looked at me again with that meaningful look that said game on. I knew what he was saying without the words actually being expressed. Maybe I have some of that ESP after all. He was trying to tell me that we needed to put on our game faces and play our roles. Mine was to be flirty and his was to be like a puppy dog in love. I was sure that I could pull this off because after last night, I had all of this pent up energy. Really great sex tired some people, not me. I felt like I could run a marathon. I looked at Ranger and he laughed. "Babe, I had no idea that sex made you this energized." "Well, Ranger if you had pursued this avenue before, maybe you would have," I said with a little bit of sultriness in my voice. "My mistake, Babe…won't happen again," he said with a bit of a chuckled. I think we were both trying to get into character a bit. Although, I couldn't be for sure, he may have been serious. I am pretty sure that I was.

Once in the elevator, Ranger proceeded to take me to the 7th floor to get settled in while he made a few phone calls. I put my things away. It felt strange to put my things in his closet, dresser and bathroom, but I didn't want to live out of my clothes basket like I did at Joe's. This was slightly different. Ranger and I wouldn't have a big fight with me storming out the door. Our relationship was a little more civilized. If he wanted me to move out, he would discuss it with me and I would be more than a little heartbroken afterward. However, there would be no scene with him. The closest we had been to a scene was when he was trying to keep me safe by keeping me locked up in the building. And, I wouldn't say that was a scene more like an intense sexual experience. Ranger didn't holler and scream; he just got quiet.

When I strolled out of the bedroom, Ranger was waiting for me. "You ready to do this, Babe?" "Ready as I'm ever going to be," I replied nervously. He instinctively felt my discomfort and pulled me into his embrace. I tucked my head under his chin and took several deep breaths. Then he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. That was all it took to relax me. He looked into my eyes and nodded before leading me out the door. Once in the elevator he began kissing me for real. I kinda forgot myself and the charade and just went with what I was feeling, not noticing when the elevator doors dinged open on the 5th floor. I went a little red when I realized that the entire floor was staring open mouthed at the picture that we made.

Ranger simple hugged me tightly to his side and walked me to my cubby. He spent a few minutes staring into my eyes before he kissed my forehead and told me that he would be in his office. Before he left, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "See you in a bit for our "conference", he said before winking and striding off. I was a little overheated and needed to clear my head. So, I looked in my in-box to find five searches already waiting for me. I started up my computer and began the tedious task of searching for information on Ranger's clients. Before I knew it, it had been an hour and a half. I stacked up my papers and headed for Ranger's office.

Since I was playing Ranger's girlfriend, I didn't even bother knocking. However, before I even had the door open Ranger was at the door wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me inside. He poked his head back out and told Hal that he was not to be disturbed. Once inside Ranger kissed me on the cheek and I went to his laptop. The laptop I was told was fed through a different connection and was safe from any hacking. I could search his employees without being concerned that they would know what I was searching for. After searching the obvious, Tank, Hal, Lester and Binkie, I watched them for a bit on the monitors. I made some notes on behavior, credit and finances. When I had the reports, Ranger and I discussed them for a bit. He had the same feeling as I did that none of them were his culprit, but we were going to stake them out tonight to see if they had any suspicious behavior. Our plan was to take several employees at a time and screen them and watch them.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a tedious and lengthy process and told Ranger so. "Yes, unless we get lucky," he smirked and then said, "That is exactly why I brought you into this. You just happen to be the luckiest person that I know." Before I left to go back to my cubicle, Ranger mussed my hair up a bit and kissed me senseless so that my stumbling back to my desk would be believable. I was thinking that I was really going to enjoy working here if it continued as today with all the kissing and touching. It was a bit embarrassing to have everybody gawk at Ranger as he stood staring after me as I clumsily made my way back to my desk. The entire office seemed shocked that Ranger and I were being so public. I was also in shock and I had to keep reminding myself that this could all end at any minute.

It was almost two, so I gathered my things and headed toward the elevator. It was then that I realized that I didn't have a car. I turned and nearly ran into Ranger who was holding a pair of keys. I took the keys and then for effect, I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks darling," I batted my eyelashes. Ranger gave me one of his tender smiles that he usually reserved for private and replied, "Don't break his heart, Babe and don't be too late. I want to take you out on the town." With that, I turned and sauntered to the elevator. Once downstairs, I beeped the keypad to see which vehicle Ranger had sent me off with. I almost went into shock when I realized that it was the Turbo. Leave it to Ranger to really show his employees that I was his woman. Giving me his personal car said, "She is mine!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I was nervous as I parked. I had to take several deep gulps of air before jerking the car door open. I walked to the bench where I knew that Joe would be sitting. He simply inclined his head toward the car and gave me a knowing smile. "So….your with him aren't you," he said with a small shake of his head. I was afraid that this conversation was doomed before it began.

I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath. "Joe, do you remember when I was trying to bring you in as an FTA?" "Yes," he replied cautiously. "Well, you asked me if we could try being friends. I wasn't so sure then if that was possible, but somehow we did it. I just think somewhere we got off on another track. That track hasn't been all bad, but it just doesn't seem to work. I meant it when I said that I loved you. I do, I really do, but I just don't think that we were meant to be more. Our personalities conflict, and sometimes that is a good thing, but most of the time, it just hurts too much. You want to change who I am. You want me to be this "Burg" housewife and I can't be that. I am afraid if we continue this battle of the wills, that we are both going to come out of this scarred. I just don't want to lose our friendship." Whew, that was really hard.

I glanced at Joe and could see that he was deep in thought. Then he smiled an honest smile. "Yea, you're probably right. I can't handle the thought of your lifestyle and I know that it is just a little hypocritical of me because my life is a little dangerous too. I really wanted it to work because I do love you. But, since we are being adults today, I feel that I owe you some honesty. I have loved you since you were a little girl. I will always love you, but we need to take a step back and see if we can be friends." He took my hand then and looked to the ground. "Maybe in the future, there will be a time for us, but now is not it." With that he let out a little sigh, it sounded a little relieved.

A tear rolled down my face and Joe turned in time to see it. He gathered me in a hug and said, "Don't cry Cupcake. Let's just take this one day at a time, ok?" I nodded mutely. I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to. Finally he broke the hug and glanced back at the car, "Are you going to fill me in on the details of the car or leave me in the dark?" Ok, here goes, the salt in the wound. "Well, I have a full time position with RangeMan doing searches…and we are going to try dating. I'm sorry Joe. I don't want to hurt you anymore." Joe stopped my ramblings. "No, Cupcake, I have always known that Ranger would swoop in if things didn't work out between us. I have to give him credit, he has waited me out." He laughed kinda bitterly. "I hope that you find what you are looking for. If that is Ranger, at least I will know that he will take care of you and try to protect you. Although, I don't really believe that anyone can truly protect you, you have the worst luck of anyone that I know." And there it was, the difference between Joe and Ranger. Joe believed that I was unlucky and Ranger believed that I was lucky. I didn't share this with Joe because I was sure that it would just be more salt. Joe leaned in and touched his forehead with mine and said, "Can I kiss you one more time?" I just nodded. It was a really tender and sweet kiss and I was sure that I would remember it for the rest of my life. Whoever said, "Parting is such sweet sorrow," must have had a kiss like this. It was sweet to think that we could part on good terms but sorrowful of what could never be. With that Joe simply led me back to Rangers car and tucked me in. Silent tears were now running down both mine and Joe's cheeks. He closed the door and waved before turning to walk back to the bench.

I turned the engine and drove for a while before pulling over to the side of the road and releasing everything. I don't know how long I sat there before I felt the door being wrenched open and Ranger was engulfing me in his arms. I saw the black truck roll by as Ranger soothed me. After a while, I finally felt in control and pulled back a little to look at Ranger. He smiled tenderly down at me with a question in his eyes. He was questioning whether I had made the right choice or not. "I'm fine Ranger. It was a good talk and these are just pent up emotions that needed to be released. I was so worried that he would take it badly and make a scene. But, he actually saw the logic in what I was saying. We were tearing each other apart, and I will never be what he wants me to be." When Ranger spoke it was with a seriousness that I had never seen in him. "No, Babe, you will never be what he wants you to be because you were intended for me. I know that you think that I am just playing a game to find out who is leaking information at my company. But, you are wrong. I have been waiting for over a year for you to finally realize that I want you for myself. I don't want to change you; I want you for who you are. I know that I have said some pretty stupid stuff, but I really thought that I was doing what was best for you. I was wrong. I am correcting that now. I love you without any stipulations or restrictions."

I just about fainted. "Breathe, Babe," Ranger said with a chuckle. I just looked up at him with wonder in my eyes and said the easiest thing that I have ever said, "I love you, too".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ranger tucked me back into the Turbo and drove us back to Haywood. "Why don't you go up to the apartment and rest for a while before our "date", he said tenderly. How does he do that? He always seems to know exactly what I need. I just smiled and nodded. I didn't have the energy to speak. Once in the apartment, I slipped on one of Rangers t-shirts and lay down on the bed. It didn't take long for the emotions to catch up and I was sound asleep. Several hours later the fog lifted and I saw that Ranger was watching me from the doorway. I simply crooked my finger and Ranger was lying beside me. He just held me for a little bit. Until he lightly swatted my behind and said, "Time to work. Dress for Shorty's. Semi-dressy will do. That way you be a little more comfortable than you would be in a dress. It will be a long night."

I rolled out of the bed and began sorting through the closet. I took a deep breath and thought over the day's events. I had somehow gotten rid of one boyfriend and accumulated another. I just shook my head, how do I seem to do it. My life is like a roller coaster. Just when I think I have it figured out, whoosh, another turn. I smiled though at how easily Ranger had expressed his feelings for me. I was in awe that finally I knew that he loved me, and loved me for myself. WOW. This was going to be good.

After that I hurried to get dressed and repair my face and hair. As I rounded the corner of the bedroom, I ran into Ranger. He steadied me and then bent down to kiss me tenderly. I was in heaven. "Ready to roll?" "Yep. Just let me feed Rex." We headed out arm in arm. Ranger reached over and tucked a curl behind my ear and brushed his lips across mine. I forgot all about the roles that we were playing because now they didn't feel like games. They felt real and I decided that I was going to enjoy them and not try to over analyze it.

Grasping Ranger's hand I walked with him to his truck. He lifted me up and smiled one of his wolf smiles, "We could just stay in tonight." "Yea, but then I wouldn't get fed," I said with a playful smile. "Well, then we better feed the beast." With that he closed my door and headed to the driver's side. Ranger's plan was to go and eat at Shorty's then he was going to call into RangeMan and say that he was going offline. He actually explained to me that going offline was "code" for going to his home. He also told me how nobody at RangeMan knew where his home was because he always disabled the tracker when he went there. Then he even proceeded to tell me that he would take me there when all of this was over. He wanted me to see his home, the place where he went to unwind and forget about his daily pressures.

Inside Shorty's, we were seated in a back booth with Ranger's back to the wall. I was a little shocked when he pulled me down beside him instead of me sitting across from him. He played with my hands while we waited on the waitress. I was aware of some stares but mostly I was absorbed in Ranger. The waitress came over and took our order. I don't remember what I ordered or what I ate. All I remember is that I was with Ranger and that I was happy. That was until I saw a shadow that looked distinctly like Ramirez. I froze. Ranger turned but missed what I saw.

"Babe?" I was so frozen that I didn't answer. Ranger took me by the shoulders and turned me so that I faced him. He shook me a little to get my attention but I was still in shock. "Stephanie, what is it," he said sounding a little panicked. "I just saw…I think I saw…," I couldn't finish the statement just shaking my head. "Who do you think you just saw, Stephanie?" Ranger was sounding more urgent and the fog cleared. I swallowed and said, "Ramirez". "Babe, Ramirez is dead. Are you sure that's what you saw?" He sounded a little worried that I was hallucinating. I just shook my head. "Ranger, does Ramirez have a brother because I swear to you that I just saw somebody that looked like Ramirez." "I don't know Babe but we will definitely check it out. Are you ok?"

I smiled at Ranger's concern and waved him off. "Yea, it was just such a shock. I am fine besides, I'm with Batman, what could possibly happen to me?" "You could distract me," I told him coyly. "How would you like me to distract you?" he smirked. "Tell me something….like, what you said this morning in Spanish," I replied nervously. He laughed a little. "You're going to have to learn a little Spanish if we are going to be in a relationship. Spanish is my language of expression. I always use it when I am mad, sad, happy, or excited. I was very happy this morning." "You're not going to tell me are you?" I replied sulkily. He quirked his eyebrow and I tried (unsuccessfully) to imitate the action. Wow oh wow…..I was definitely going to be learning some Spanish since Ranger said the big R word.

Ranger paid the check and guided me toward the door. As we left, he called tank. "Get me info on Ramirez. I want to know if there is any relatives that look like him." As he closed his phone he helped me into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, guys – I think that I finally have the hang of this…However, I have lost my muse. Any suggestions would be great to get me started again. I posted this a second time differently than the first. Also, I kinda got disinterested because I couldn't find my post and then had no idea if anybody had even read my story and if I was on the right track. Then….all of sudden today I found it and found my reviews and now I am a certifiable review slut. So…..I have to get started again because I have to have reviews!! I will try to get the ball rolling again tomorrow. Thanks guys for the encouragement.

Babealltheway

Chapter Ten

"Snooping"

Once in the truck, Ranger turned to me and asked, "Are you sure your Ok? We can go back to Haywood if you are too shaken up. I can go snooping by myself." Aww, how sweet Ranger was worried about me. I thought about that for a minute and got a squishy feeling in my heart. However, I was not about to be left out of the loop. Ranger's company was in trouble and I knew that I could help. It was the least I could do after all he had done for me. "No, way. You're not leaving me out of the loop just because you are feeling all protective of me. I am fine Ranger. It was just a shock that's all. I want to help with this and I know that you will be with me so, quit worrying." He just looked directly in my eyes, searching. I guess when he felt satisfied with what he saw, he nodded and started to roll out.

"We'll start with Hal and Binkie since from our research today that they seemed to have the least to hide and they share an apartment." I just nodded. Hal and Binkie had been friends since high school and shared an apartment on Anderson street and both had monitor duty. I saw Ranger flip open his cell phone, "Stephanie and I are offline". Whew, we are definitely going to have to work on his phone skill. I saw Ranger working with something under the dash. Then he reached over and took my hand. I was struck by that simple act. He was in his zone, disabling the GPS tracker and all the while trying to comfort me. Hmmm was this man wonderful or what?

We reached Anderson street and Ranger angled the truck into an alley. Ranger grabbed to Kevlar vests from the back and laid them in my lap before getting out to come around to my side. When he opened the door, I asked "Expecting trouble?" with raised eyebrows. He just shook his head, "No, being prepared for the possibility of trouble." That made sense. We helped each other strap into our vest. Now, this may seem like just an everyday act, but for Ranger and I it became sensual quick. Touching each other and strapping the vest as our hands roamed down each other's sides and arms. I was shaking a bit by the sexual tension. Ranger reached up and tucked a curl behind my ear and then ran his finger down my cheek. Then he leaned down and brushed the softest kiss across my lips. "For luck", he replied huskily and then hugged me to his chest. Then he pulled back and had his blank face back on, "You ready to do this?" I shrugged my shoulder and replied, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Forty minutes later we were back in the truck both of us relieved with what we found. "Ok, obviously they have nothing to hide. That was the very essence of a bachelor pad. I don't really think they could both be involved and there's no way that being in that close of quarters that one could hide something like this from the other." Ranger just sat silently as I rambled through my thought process. He inclined his head just slightly and smirked. "My thoughts exactly. We make a pretty good team. Proud of you Babe." I just slapped his arm and smiled, "Thanks. Where to next?" "Tanks and then Lester's. Tank is with Lula and Lester is out trolling bars. I think we have plenty of time to go to places. Tank won't come home at all and Lester always waits till the Bimbo's are plastered." I just rolled my eyes at that last comment.

Tanks house was pretty much what I expected. Plain and sturdy. His rescued kittens were wandering around the house or climbing their tree house. It was sweet really. You could tell that Tank really cared about his kittens. He had created an entire room for their climbing pleasure. I was a bit surprised at how clean the house was. I was also glad that Lula had decided to start taking allergy shots. She made my life miserable when her and Tank were not together. She griped and grumbled about my time with the Merry Men and was always surly to them when they had to come to my rescue, which was pretty often.

Ranger came back into the room and looked relieved. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Ranger, I'm not getting any vibes. I don't think you have to worry about Tank." "Yeah, that's what I feel too, but I had to check it out. Let's get to Lester's before its' too late and he come back with some hook-up." I nodded and headed out the door. Ranger, helped me back into the truck squeezing my ass in the process. My panties went wet just by that little interaction. As I was trying to get myself under control, Ranger climbed back into the truck. I glanced over at him and noticed him adjusting himself.....guess I wasn't the only one affected. He just glanced at me and shook his head. "Working with you definitely has some advantages, Babe" I just let out a little sigh, oh yeah, there were advantages.


	11. Chapter 11

_Warning****Smut. Ok well, I hope that this doesn't offend anybody, but it had to be done. Soooo, here goes my try at some real smuttiness._

Chapter Eleven

"In the Closet"

Lester lived on Oak Street in a town house. I was extremely surprised by his living space. It was a little on the opulent side. "Ranger, how much do you pay your employees?" "Enough Babe. Lester is a player and I am not surprised at all that his place is this nice. He brings home a different woman every week and he wants his place to look swanky, NOT homey. If his place looked homey, then some of his hook-ups might get the idea that he was relationship material. That's definitely not in his plans right now." I couldn't argue with that. His place definitely screamed swinger. There was a leather couch and recliner, a big ass TV, low lighting and a rich furry rug in front of the fireplace. Yep, this room screamed "I just want to get laid."

In Lester's room, I found it an even more sensual experience. A huge wrought iron bed that was covered in some kind of velour cover sat square in room. I opened the drawer of the bedside table and blinked in surprise. "Holy cow", I exclaimed before I thought. Ranger leaned over my shoulder and chuckled. The entire drawer was filled to the rim with every kind of condom possible. Ranger pulled open the next drawer and flipped through the stacks of porn. He quirked his eyebrow, "Now do you understand? Lester enjoys playing the field." I roamed around the room and held back my laughter at the book shelf in the corner. It was brimming with video porn. "No, Lester has no worries that a woman will think that he is relationship material." As I started to turn, Ranger grabbed my arm and hauled me to the closet and shoved the door closed.

I stood there and starred at him until I heard the front door opening. My heart nearly stopped. Lester was back. I heard giggling and moaning and I kinda broke out in a sheen of sweat. Ranger just held me close and looked down into my eyes conveying that I needed to stay calm and maybe we could get out of here undetected. If not, Ranger would probably lose a very good employee and friend. The noises that we heard were not hard to make out. There was the sound of clothing rubbing against clothing and the bumps of bodies against walls. I heard a thump and realized that one of them had been slammed against the wall and a crash followed. A picture must have fallen off the wall. As I stood there with my back to Ranger's front, all I could think was please dear God don't let them come in here to have sex. My prayers were futile.

In they came to the bedroom and I could see them clearly through the slats of the closet. They were a tangle of arms and legs and most of their clothing was already shed. Lester was in his slacks and the woman was in her bra and skirt. Lester's hands were tangled in her curly brown hair. I studied the woman and realized there was a resemblance to me. Hmmmm, interesting. I felt Ranger tense when he realized it too. Lester's body was beautiful, hey I love Ranger but I'm not dead. I heard zippers and watched in fascination as the rest of their clothes were discarded. Now, I'm not what you would call a voyeur, but this was definitely erotic.

I watched in fascination as I leaned into Ranger. What I felt both shocked and excited me. Ranger was hard and pressing into my back. I watched as Lester played this woman's body like a finely tuned instrument. One hand was on her breast tweaking one nipple; his mouth was on the other nipple while the other hand was playing with her clit. OMG, my panties were soaked. Ranger's hand was splayed across my abdomen his heat penetrating through my shirt. I watched as Lester went down on the woman and sucked on her pussy. My legs were shaking and I probably have fallen if Ranger didn't have me held up.

Lester laid the woman across the bed, never removing his hand from her pussy. I had a clear view of her Brazilian wax job and three of Lester finger were deep inside her. He kept his mouth attached to her nipple as he violently slammed his fingers in and out of her. At this Ranger began to rub against me and his hand slid down to my crotch while he brushed his fingers against my crotch. It was all I could do to not whimper. Then I heard the woman scream out Lester's name. Lester flipped her over and began to slam into her with his extremely large dick. (Not as big as Ranger, but big enough to be impressive.) Ranger was still making me crazy with his hands and I couldn't seem to overt my eyes. I was extremely turned on and on the verge of an orgasm. Lester leaned over the woman and began to play with her clit and I peaked as Lester slammed a final time and screamed "Babe". Ranger and I both froze in place. I was not completely turned off though. It was a little flattering and maybe a little embarrassing, but turned off? Nope, definitely not turned off maybe….a lot turned on. Holy hell. Lester was fantasizing about having sex with me. I could feel Ranger throbbing against me so I guess he was turned on too.

I watched as Lester rolled the woman over and said, "Let's go take a shower." He waggled his eyebrows and said, "I'm good in the shower." The woman just giggled and scooted off the bed. Ranger and I just stood there, our desire still unfulfilled. We waited until we heard moaning inside the shower to make our escape. Ranger opened the closet and maneuvered us out, closing the door without making a sound. We crept past the bathroom door and down the hall. I glanced down at the picture laying in floor noticing that it was a picture of all of us after a takedown. The picture held Lester, Hal, Binkie, Tank, Bobby, Ranger and I as well as somebody else that I didn't recognize in the background. Ranger was in his zone pulling me swiftly out the door and into the truck.

I glanced at him with ragged breathing. His face was set and his jaw ticking. He zipped down several blocks and then pulled into another alley. Shoved his seat back and hauled me across the truck onto his lap. Then he started to ravage my mouth. He didn't ask but just took. He reached down and unzipped my pants and yanked them off in one quick jerk. He pulled my shirt over my head yanked down my bra so that my breasts were spilling over the top. He twisted me up and over so that I was straddling his erection and devoured my breasts with his mouth and hands. "Oh God, oh God", I screamed in the cocoon of the truck as my orgasm overtook me. Ranger took no mercy on me as he shoved first one, then two, then three fingers into my drenched pussy. His thumb was working my clit mercilessly. I came violently as my whole body shook. Ranger was beyond control as he pulled back and popped the button on his cargos. His massive erection sprang to life and without any preamble; he lifted me up and slammed me down onto his cock. I moaned and cried out his name. "Fuck, Babe". "Yes, fuck me, harder, harder." Ranger just growled, tightened his grip on my hips and slammed into me over and over again until I had no coherent thoughts. My next orgasm peaked as Ranger came, roaring out my name, "Babe". Our breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the cab of the truck.

Once we had a little control, I looked up at Ranger and said the only thing that could be said after that. "Wow". Ranger let out a shaky breath that he had been holding, looked down at me with an almost apprehensive smile. He tucked a curl behind my ear, reached around and pulled my head to his chest. "I didn't hurt or scare you did I?" I could tell that Ranger was worried that he had frightened me with the violence of our love making. I couldn't really put into words what I was feeling and was a bit embarrassed by my own behavior. How do you tell the man you love how incredibly erotic this night had been? First watching two beautiful people (one of which resembled you) have unadulterated sex. Then, realizing that I played a role in Lester's fantasy. And on top of all of that, mind numbing sex with a Cuban Sex God. How do you tell all of that to Ranger of all people? I finally saw that Ranger was looking at me apprehensively because I was taking so much time to answer him.

My cheeks were burning with embarrassment but I needed to make him understand somehow. "I..umm..no, you didn't hurt me." I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and looked him squarely in the eyes trying to convey my meaning. "I have never watched anybody else have sex before. It was very erotic and I was extremely turned on when I realized that "I" was the fantasy. I can't really fathom that but needless to say it was flattering. What we just shared in the cabin on this truck was beyond words and you never need to be worried that you'll offend me in our love making. Unless…of course you try to introduce another person or …or any butt stuff." Ranger barked out a laugh and squeezed me closer. "You never disappoint, Babe." After I was dressed, Ranger steered the truck out of the alley and back towards Haywood. I was exhausted from last night, this morning and tonight's exploit's so I leaned back the seat and was out in a matter of seconds.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We Need to Talk"

I awoke to the feeling of floating through the air. My eyes fluttered open to realize that Ranger was carrying me towards the elevator. I snuggled his neck while he pushed the elevator button. "Mmmm. I can walk," I said with a smile. Once inside the elevator, Ranger slid me down in front of him, leaned against the wall and just held me. On the ride up, one of Rangers hands was making lazy circles on my back while the other twirled my riotous curls. In was very intimate, and my breathing became shallow. I clutched Rangers shirt and looked dreamily into his eyes. Ranger looked down at me thoughtfully and said, "We need to talk."

Uh oh. Thunk went my heart. Was he going to send me away again? Was he sorry about the last couple of days? Did I care? Hell yes!!! But….in another way, no, I would never be sorry for taking this chance. I loved Ranger in such a way that I could never be sorry for one minute of time spent with him. Ranger chuckled, "Babe, I smell rubber burning. It's nothing bad. I promise." I nodded my head silently saying a prayer of thanks. The elevator stopped on seven and Ranger keyed us into his apartment. I immediately went to the kitchen for a bottle of water and handed one to Ranger. He smiled and said thanks. "Why don't you go take a shower while I make a few phone calls? Put on something comfy and meet me back on the couch. I'll take my shower while you're drying your hair." "Ok," I replied relieved to postpone whatever he wanted to talk about. Yep, that's me denial girl.

After our showers, Ranger and I settled down on the couch. I had on one of Rangers t-shirts and those wonderfully comfy RangeMan embroidered panties. Ranger had forgone the shirt and had simply pulled on a pair of sweats. Ranger had stretched out with his back on the armrest. I was between his legs and the feel of his bare chest was distracting me from my nervousness about the "talk". Also, knowing that he was commando under those sweats was making my hormones go wild. My mom would die if she knew that I already wanted sex again. But…Ranger induced orgasms were not to be wasted. "Sooo…are you sure you wanted to "talk"", I said in a husky voice. Ranger just chuckled as I began making lazy circles on his thighs.

Ranger picked up my hands and pinned them to my stomach with his. "Yes. There are several topics that I need to discuss with you. One is the events that happened at Lester's." My cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "The second has to do with us. Thirdly we need to review our findings tonight and make some decisions. But, the last topic can wait till the morning." I just nodded my head. I definitely wasn't going to start the conversation. I was mortified about Lester's fantasy and talking about it was going to be beyond uncomfortable, not to mention actually seeing him tomorrow. However, I was worried about Lester. "You're not going to send Lester to a third world country are you?" I felt Ranger laugh a little. "No, Babe." Well, that made me feel better….except him being in a third world country would relieve some of my awkwardness. Ranger must have ESPed me because this caused him to laugh outright.

"Babe. What I am about to tell you may surprise you, but you are the fantasy of all of my men. I am not surprised at all that you played a role in Lester's fantasy tonight." I turned my head slightly to gawk at Ranger. He was thoughtful as his started talking again. "From day one, you have accepted my men. They see how you treat people and from that alone they want to protect you. Hell, they fight for the right to go out with you on surveillance and as they call it "Bomber duty". Even if they didn't understand that you belong to me, they would drop whatever they were doing to come to your assistance. Not to mention how you look."

I screwed up my face and said, "Huh. And what exactly do you mean how I look. There's nothing special about me. I'm average with small breasts." I was dumbfounded, but my heart was doing a little pitter patter at him saying that I belong to him. Hmm, normally that would have put me on the defensive. Ranger quirked his eyebrow. He knew what I was thinking before I even said it. "Ranger normally a statement about belonging to someone would raise my hackles. But…mostly that is how I think of you, "My Ranger". So, I guess it is no different."

"Babe. I was questioning your statement about you being average, not your internal battle about belonging to me. You don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. Your figure alone makes men's mouths water and women jealous. Your breasts are definitely not small; they are perfect and make your clothes look good not the other way around. Then there's your porcelain skin that is so soft that it makes me want to touch you anytime I am near." Ranger was drawing circles on my trapped hands at this statement and my doodah was humming at his beautiful words. "And on top of all of that, I haven't even mentioned your two best features," he said as one hand went up to entwine in my hair. "I love your wild hair. All I want to do is run my hands through it every time that I am near you." With this he tilted my head back and kissed each eyelid and said in a very soft voice, "Now, those baby blues are what made me fall head over heels in love with you. They are the windows to your soul and that is how I know what you are thinking. Every emotion that you possess shoots out from them for me to see. That is how I know that I can trust you. I can see the truth of what you say and yes..what you don't say in your eyes. They are what allowed me to see your love way before you actually said the words. Although, hearing you say them for the first time definitely made me one very happy man." With that Ranger leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across my lips.

"Wow." That was the best that I could come up with. That's me the master of intelligent conversation. My heart was absolutely squeezing at his words. Ranger was in love with me!!! YES!!!! Hmmm…dreams really do come true. "Yes. They do." "Guess, I said that out loud, didn't I?" "Yeah Babe, you said that out loud. But good to know that I am your dream because you are mine." A tear trickled down my cheek and Ranger bent down and licked it up. I was beyond happy. Happy couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. Delirious would probably be more appropriate. We just laid there content in snuggling for a bit. It seemed that we were taking break from all the emotions.

"All that being said, there is no reason for you to be uncomfortable around Lester. He doesn't know that we were there and if you can get past the embarrassment, everything will be just as it was before our inadvertent discovery. As I said, Lester is a player and even though he is a little bit in love with you, he won't act on those feelings. My best advice is to do what you do best." I tried to quirk my eyebrow at him and said, "And that would be?" He smirked and replied, "Go to denial land, of course." I swatted his arm and said, "Smartass".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Conditions"

"Now Babe, I think we need to have a serious discussion about us," he said seriously. I tensed and started to pull away but Ranger just held me tight. "Relax Babe. Just hear me out, ok?" I just nodded my head. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. After all that he had said the last couple of days, I still had all these doubts rolling around in my head. I wanted it for real, all of it, the whole ball of wax. Ranger squeezed me tight; his ESP working full throttle. "I know babe, so do I." Whew, I relaxed a little.

"However, my life and yours are complicated and dangerous. So, I feel that it would be best if we started this relationship with eyes wide open. I thought that maybe we could start with some "conditions" that each of us felt that were necessary to sustain a healthy relationship." I turned slightly and smiled. "That sounds very adult, Ranger." "Thanks Babe. I kind of thought we could make a list and then share, if that's ok with you. Making lists helps me organize my thoughts." I smiled wide, "Well, you know planning is not my strong suit, but this sounds like a winner to me. Are there any ground rules?" I added. "The only rules are that you are honest with what you need and that your conditions don't require me to give away confidential information." I nodded, "That sounds reasonable. And for the record, I would never ask you to tell me something that you couldn't or ….I don't really know how to say this, but I guess I will just forge ahead…something that made you feel uncomfortable. OK?" He smiled and I felt him let out a breath that he was holding, "Thanks Babe. That means a lot to me. There are a couple of legal pads on my desk, if you'll go get them and some pens, I will pour us a glass of wine."

I started to hop up but undoubtedly, Ranger had other ideas. He pulled me in for a toe curling kiss. His tongue traced the edge of my lips and I think that my breathing stopped for a minute. When he pulled back, my eyes had already started to glaze over. We leaned forward and rested our foreheads against each other trying to catch our breaths. "If you keep that up, we'll never get our lists together," I laughed shakily. "I know Babe. I just needed to let you know that even if we don't agree on every item on each other's list, we'll figure out a way to make this work." I could feel his breath on my face as he spoke. Then he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. The love I saw in his eyes astounded me. Ranger never let me see what was going on in his head much less his heart. I took a shaky breath and said the only thing that I could, "I love you too, Ranger." And with a quick kiss, I headed toward the office.

After about an hour and two glasses of wine, Ranger and I were ready to share our "conditions". I had thought long and hard about why my other relationships hadn't lasted, especially my relationship with Joe. My list went something like this:

Discuss with me decisions that affect me especially if you really feel that I need to go to a safe house. (i.e. keep me in the loop) (Also, you know I won't be happy with a safe, so, don't take my temper fit personally)

Support my career choices – I may not be the best bounty hunter, but I really do enjoy my job.

When I blow something up, it's usually not my fault..so comfort me instead of being mad at me.

Sometimes, I just need a break. You can be a bit smothering at times. Don't think that my break means that I don't love you.

Date night once a week. Unless you have to go save the world. Then you can make it up to me later. I am really very forgiving.

Tell me before you have to go save the world. That will make me feel a little more comfortable. (Although…you know that I will still worry – just my nature)

Dessert with dinner.

Dinner with my parents on Sunday. Again, if you have to go save the world – you can make it up to me. I already have some ideas on make-up sex.

Talk to me if you have a problem with me. I don't deal well with ultimatums or demands. When pushed, I usually push back.

You are mine! No other women – I am very jealous. It won't be pretty.

Lastly, just love me for me and let me fly.

Rangers list was a little more specific. I actually expected most of what he had written.

Always carry a gun. We will work on getting you a permit to carry concealed so you don't feel like Rambette.

Train with me and the boys so that I worry less about you safety.

Allow me to buy you a vehicle that is secure with tracking, GPS, and bomb sensors. I will teach you how to disable the tracker for times when you need a break, but I need to know a little bit of info so that I know you are safe.

Exercise with me at least three times a week. This is not only to keep you healthy but also because I enjoy spending time with you. With our busy schedules, this may be the only alone time that we get during the day. Also, I enjoy the view.

Learn a little Spanish so that when I take you to meet my parents you will not be out of the loop.

If I start smothering you, tell me. I will do my best to back off. It won't be easy, but I will try.

Call for back-up. Like I already said, my men jump at the chance to help you.

When you get mad at me, don't run away. Stick it out and talk to me. I will try hard to see your side. Again, it won't be easy because I am used to being in charge.

You are mine!! – There will be no other men. I am very jealous….and if Joe poaches – it won't be pretty.

Love me for me.

Try to cut back on the sugar. I know that this is hard for you, but once again – I really am just concerned about your health. I want to know that you will be with me for a very long time.

We both just sat there for awhile cuddling and reading each others' lists. I thought about Rangers list. Could I really do this? I mean what if I failed and then what? I didn't know if my heart could take it if this ended badly. Everything that was on his list was something that I really needed to do anyway. It really did make sense. I wasn't too thrilled with Ranger buying me a car. I didn't want him spending that kind of money on me. However, I also know about his little obsession of watching out for me. So, I know that it will ease his mind, how could I really argue with that. Wonder if he would let me pick out the color?

"A lot of thoughts rolling around in there Babe. Honestly, is there anything on my list that you can't live with?" He seemed to be holding a breath. "Nope. I think that I can live with all of that. Do you want to know why?" He just nodded his head. "Because, I know that everything on that list is something that I really need to do, even the car. I am not really comfortable with you spending that kind of money on me, but I know that it will ease your worry somewhat. So, I guess I will deal with it. Just don't tell anybody. It kind of makes me feel like a gold digger." Ranger took my chin between his fingers and turned me to face him. "Is that really why you wouldn't take my cars before? Because you thought somebody would think you were a gold digger." I nodded my head. "Babe." He shook his head. "If it will make you feel better, we won't put the car in your name. It will be a company car that only you drive." I let out a sigh, what a wonderful man. "Yes, that would make me feel better, but can I pick out the color?" "That could be arranged."

We snuggled back a bit, just enjoying each other company. Then I asked Ranger how he felt about my list. He chucked a bit and said that he could deal with all of it but the dessert. I pouted for a bit till he nudged me a bit. I looked up to see his smirking face. "Babe, I know what happens when your off sugar. I can't say that I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of your Jelly donut hormones." I laughed outright and swatted at him. Ranger leaned down and brushed the softest kiss across my lips and asked "We going to do this Babe?" "Yeah Ranger we're going to do this and ….it's going to be good."


	14. Chapter 14

_We snuggled back a bit, just enjoying each other company. Then I asked Ranger how he felt about my list. He chucked a bit and said that he could deal with all of it but the dessert. I pouted for a bit till he nudged me a bit. I looked up to see his smirking face. "Babe, I know what happens when your off sugar. I can't say that I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end of your Jelly donut hormones." I laughed outright and swatted at him. Ranger leaned down and brushed the softest kiss across my lips and asked "We going to do this Babe?" __**"Yeah Ranger we're going to do this and ….it's going to be good."**_

_**Warning****Smut. If you're not into it – don't read it – skip ahead to Chapter 15 because the title says it all!!!!!**_

Chapter 14

"_**No Boundaries"**_

Ranger gave me his wolf grin and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss started out slow and sweet but soon turned passionate. He began to run his hands down my arms and then up to my breasts. My breath hitched when he they trailed back down and started working up the hem of my shirt. Before I could blink Ranger had both my shirt and panties stripped. Then he stopped. I turned my head to look at him questioning. His eyes had turned black with desire but there was something else in his eyes. It looked almost like worry. Before I could ask anything, he brought his arms under me and scooped me up. He lifted from the couch in one smooth motion carrying me with him.

In his bedroom, he laid me in the middle of the bed. I watched as he slowly stepped out of his clothes. The he walked to the dresser drawer to retrieve something that looked like a small bottle. He turned and stalked back to the bed. "Want a massage Babe?" he asked seriously. I saw the bottle and remembered the massage oil. It was the same brand that he had licked from my palm during the Scrog fiasco. I only nodded because I was unsure if I could speak. Ranger drizzled the oil all over the front on my body. It smelled like strawberries and somewhere in the back of my mind I was wondering where he got the bottle. Would Ranger really go to the Pleasure Treasure to purchase such an item? Ranger started with my feet and began to slowly work his way up my legs. By the time he got to the top of my thighs, I was already in a serious state. I was already fast approaching my first orgasm. Ranger sensed my need for release so he detoured from the massage to slide two fingers in my already drenched pussy. He pumped in and out and turned his fingers to crook his finger in a come here motion. As he was stroking my G-spot, his thumb circled my clit. It was only seconds before I was moaning Rangers name with my release. Ranger continued to stroke for a few minutes until I had come down from my flight.

Then Ranger continued with the massage working the oil into my abs. I was completely relaxed into the mattress. His hands were like magic. His hands detoured my breasts and to my disappointment started massaging my arms. Everywhere the oil and his hands touched was growing warm from the oil. Usually, Ranger is quiet during lovemaking until he roars my name at the end. This is why I was so shocked when he started talking. "Babe, do you remember when you asked me if I was sick?" I was delirious but I still remembered. "Yes," I said on a sigh. Damn this felt so good and he wants to talk? "Ummm, yeah…you said you weren't physically, but you weren't so sure about emotionally, psycolically or sexually." His hands froze for a minute and then he resumed his task. "Yeah, sometimes I am afraid that I am emotionally sick and that I won't be able to open up to you. That is one of the reasons I have kept you at arm's length." On a shaky sigh, I asked, "And now?" I never opened my eyes because I wasn't sure whether I wanted to see his expression during this discussion. His hands finally made their way to my breasts as he answered, "Now, not so much. I made a promise to myself that if I ever got a second chance with you that I would allow no boundaries between us."

I was in absolute heaven. The silkiness of his voice combined with the magic of his fingers was making me come unglued. My entire body was humming. Minutes later I felt bereft when Rangers hands left my breasts. He grasped my ankles and turned me over to my back. His hands went to massage my feet. I wondered briefly if Ranger had training in massage therapy because he seemed to know every pressure point. "I sometimes think that I am psychologically sick because of my obsession with you. That's why you have had a tracker of some kind in your vehicles or on your person since the day we met." If Ranger thought that I was surprised by this, he was sadly mistaken. I chuckled, "I know Ranger." He stopped massaging my calves momentarily then I felt his relief in the tension of his body. "I probably won't be able to stop either. Does that bother you?" "No, I figured that you would continue. I know what I am getting into Ranger. You're not going to scare me away."

By this time, Ranger had made his way to the back of my thighs. His hands skimmed past my ass and moved to my lower back before he resumed talking. "I hope that what I have to say next doesn't change your mind." I waited for him to continue as he worked out a kink in between my shoulder blades. I was beginning to think that this man was a god. I felt so good that I would probably promise my first born right now. Ranger chuckled as he ESPed me. His hands moved to my arms. "I sometimes think that I might be sick sexually." I held my breath for a minute and then decided that I needed to hear him out without judgment. He continued his task before he started talking again.

"Babe, I haven't been with another woman since our night together." I froze. WTF!!! "What…" I yelled as I tried to twist and look at him. His hands pressed me down. "I tried. God help me, I tried. But, nobody could measure up. So, when I needed relief I would just take matter into my own hands." I was stunned, shocked, hell; I didn't know what I was. Ranger continued with his explanation, "It would seem that you ruined me for all other women." His hands finally found my ass. He reached over and I heard the top of the bottle of oil snap open. Ranger drizzle more oil over my ass and then I felt it run from the crack of my ass to my pussy. As he began to massage, he started talking again. This time his voice was barely above a whisper. "I have fantasized about doing all kinds of things to you Stephanie. I don't want to shock or scare you but…I don't want there to be any boundaries between us emotionally, psychologically or sexually." At this Ranger ran his hand from the top of my ass all the way to my pussy. I tensed momentarily but realized that it really felt good, so I was just going to go with it. He began talking again, "I know what you are uncomfortable with and I promise that if you are really uncomfortable then I will stop." At this, his thumb began to massage to outer area of my hole while he slid two flingers in my pussy. Holy shit and heaven help me but it felt so erotic. "Stephanie?" "Hmmm?" Of course I couldn't speak if my life depended on it. "You'll let me know if you are uncomfortable won't you?" All I could do was nod. I was being swept away by so many feelings that I couldn't think anymore.

That's when I felt Ranger shift and press his cock at my entrance. I was so wet that he met no resistance as he slid into my pussy. The whole time he continued to massage in that forbidden area. I was going insane. I never thought that I would enjoy something like this. Ranger strokes were slow and I felt a heat start to really burn shooting out through my entire body all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes. I arched and pushed back toward Ranger. I was out of control. I felt Ranger thumb continue to massage circles and then suddenly I knew what he was asking from me. He wanted permission and by God he was going to get it. I don't know where this desire came from but all of a sudden I needed him to push through that barrier. Breathlessly I exclaimed, "Just do it Ranger". Ranger never missed a stroke as he bit out the words, "You sure?" I was out of my mind by this time so I screamed; "Yes". Ranger slid in his thumb and then began to pound into me with such forcefulness that I could feel him all the way to my womb. My body began to shake and I could feel Ranger tense. Then he reached around me and began to furiously stroke my clit. My climax was violent. I saw stars and screamed, "Ranger" about the same time that I heard Ranger roar "Stephanie". That's the last thing that I remember.

As I slowly came back to consciousness, I could hear Ranger murmuring Spanish in my ear as he held me close and stroked my back. When I could finally get my eyes opened, I said, "What the fuck was that?" "La Petite Mort, Babe or "Little death". Are you Ok?" I remained quiet while I got my bearings. I felt wonderfully fucked is what I felt. Ranger chuckled as his ESP caught my internal dialogue. "Yeah, Babe it was wonderful. Are you ok with what we did?" I could see the worry in his eyes. "Yeah Ranger, its ok. I know what I said but…WOW. I never knew and God help me, it felt great." Ranger leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips and said, "No Boundaries Babe. If you want to try something, we'll try it. If I want to try something, I will. But let's always be honest if something makes us uncomfortable, Ok." "Mmmm…Ok". My eyes were drifting shut by this time and I heard Ranger whisper softly, "Good night, Babe, I love you". I think I may have responded in kind, but I am not quite sure because the darkness overtook me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Stealing lines and shakin vines, but sadly none of it's' mine. I always forget to put the disclaimer in here that none of these characters belong to me. Ranger and Stephanie just belong to my dreams. There may be some smut in here, but probably not very graphic. A special thanks to all the reviews – every time I read a review, it makes me want to write more, so keep it up Babes._

Chapter 15

"The Morning After"

The morning after can sometimes be uncomfortable. My guess is that my morning after will have nothing to do with the hard chest that currently serves as my pillow. I felt Rangers fingers dance lightly across my back then across my ribs. When I jerked Ranger chuckled. "A little ticklish there Babe?" I started squirming a little trying to avoid the sweet torture that his fingers caused. "Nu uh", I replied as I tried to squirm away and avoid an embarrassing fit of giggles. That's when Ranger attacked. "Oh, now I know your weakness. You should know better than to give information to the enemy." Ranger was relentless in his pursuit and I was gasping for breath as I finally screamed "Uncle, I give". Ranger stilled and pushed my hair from my face and smirked. That's when the position our bodies and our nakedness hit me. I felt Ranger twitched between my legs and I was wet and ready. If I tilted up just a bit, he would be right where I wanted him, so I did.

Rangers' cock pressed against my clit and another gush of moisture flowed from my center. I saw it in Rangers expression when he caught on to my dilemma. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across my lips and slid into my wetness. Our eyes met and I could see the love in his eyes. I felt cherished and loved as he moved in and out. This wasn't about passion. This was about making love. Ranger softly murmured Spanish in my ear as he brushed soft kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. I threaded my hands through his thick hair and then ran them down his back to cup his cheeks to urge him on. My actions told him that I was almost there. God, I loved this man. He always seemed to know exactly what I needed as he sped his strokes slightly. I moaned at the slight increase of speed and pressure. My walls began to clench and Ranger reached between us and stroked my clit. I climaxed as Ranger flexed his hips and breathed my name, "Babe". I felt him shudder and knew that it had been as powerful for him as it was for me.

Ranger rolled us over and settled me in the crook of his arm. Our bodies were touching everywhere and our breathing was ragged. "Now that's what I call a wake-up call. However, I could do without all that tickling mess though." I smiled up at him and saw my smile reflected back at me. Ranger swatted across my backside and said, "Shower Babe, time to start the day." I groaned as I looked at the clock. Yuk, 7:00…hey, hold the phone Ranger didn't drag me out of the bed at 5:00 to go running. Yeah, me. Ranger chuckled, "I decided we needed a different kind of exercise today since it was our first morning waking up in my bed. I've been watching you for hours sleep like the dead." "Yeah, well, I think I deserved it after the work out I have gotten the past couple of days, thank-you very much." Ranger smirked, "A little sore Babe?" "Yeah, but I am about to get a small reprieve from my Hungarian and your Cuban hormones." Ranger was adjusting the water temp when he looked up at me and quirked his eyebrow, "Explain".

I just rolled my eyes at his one word sentences. My cheeks tinged pink as I replied, "Well,…um you see I took my last pill yesterday and…my um "visitor" will be joining us shortly." God, how uncomfortable. I didn't know if I was ready for talking about my cycle with Ranger. Ranger saw my discomfort and lifted me into the shower. As the water ran over our bodies, Ranger ran his hands down my body. He was still looking at me intently. I started to squirm under his perusal. He finally shook his head, "Babe, does it really bother you to have sex while you are menstruating?" I couldn't really believe that I was having this discussion. I thought about it for a minute. The Dick had always been grossed out by it and Joe had never pushed the issue. So, I don't really know how it would be to have sex during my time of the month. I shared my thoughts with Ranger. Wow, this felt really grown up and very intimate. We were in the shower washing each other having a discussion about my monthly cycle. "Babe, no boundaries. Do you think we could try it and if it bothers you then we won't try it again. I know it won't bother me and frankly now that I have you in my bed, I can't image not sharing every experience with. Ok?" I hugged up against Ranger laying my head on his chest, "Ok". How could I say no to that?

We finished in the shower and Ranger left me to get ready. I was putting on the finishing touches on my make up when Ranger poked his head in to tell me that Ella had brought up breakfast. I could smell the coffee wafting in through the door and might have had a small orgasm. "Babe, you keep that up and we will never make it to work today." I smirked at him. Good to know that I could affect him with only a thought since he wouldn't quit invading my thoughts. I sat down next to Ranger at the table and moaned again at the delicious food in front of me. "Ella is a goddess", I said before I dove into my food. When we finished breakfast we worked silently to clean up. It felt very homey and I got a warm fuzzy feeling. "Babe let's go sit on the couch and talk about last night and our plans for the day." I tensed slightly at the memory of searching Lester's house. Get a grip Stephanie, he doesn't know that we were there. Yeah, that's so going to help.

"Babe, you are going to have to act normal around Lester. From what I have observed in the past, you are really comfortable around him and he around you. Sometimes, I am a little jealous of that easy friendship that the two of you have." Huh, who would have thought that Ranger was jealous of my friendship with Lester? "However, if you freeze up around him, he will know that something is up." "I will try Ranger, really I will. Like you said, denial is my friend." Ranger smiled at me. "Now let's discuss what we found and where we need to go from here." I thought for a minute. "Ranger, I didn't get a feeling that any of those men were hiding anything. I don't think they are your culprit." "I agree. So, next on the list are the other members of my core team. I want you to look into Bobby, Cal and Hector today. Snoop around the office trying to get a feel for somebody that is hiding something. Focus on the three of them but, keep your spidey senses sharp for anybody else that feels off." "I can do that."

"What is your schedule for the day?" Ranger asked. "First, I am going to run by the bonds office and get any skips. Then I will come back to the office and run searches until our "conference" time. If you have some time this afternoon and I have any skips, maybe you could help with them. At some point during the day, I need to swing by my apartment for some…um..personal items. Then after we pick up skips I need to swing by my Mother's house. I am sure that she has gotten wind of my and Joe's break up. However, I want to make certain that she understands that this is not temporary. Then I will be free for the rest of the evening." "Sounds good. While you are at the bonds office can you pick up any skips for RangeMan? I have some paperwork that I need to get done and then a client meeting offsite." "Sure. Umm, do I have authorization to pick up your documentation?" Ranger smiled one of his 200-watt smiles, "Babe, you've had authorization to pick up my documentation since the last time you worked here. I really kept hoping that you would continue to work for me then." I shook my head. "It caused too many problems with Joe and I was really afraid that I wouldn't be able to keep my distance from you." Ranger looked like he was going to smile, "I know. That's why I wanted you to stay." "Oh." "Babe." With that Ranger tugged me from the couch.

As we started to get ready to go out, Ranger said, "Babe, I am going to get Tank to work out a training schedule for you today. I will have you three days a week for running and strength training. The guys will rotate training in self-defense and range time. Is that ok with you?" "Yep," I replied and started clipping my phone and gun to my belt. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed that I was arming myself. I just rolled my eyes. "Seeing you be conscientious of your safety makes me feel much better and…it's dead sexy." "Well Ranger, if you had put it that way before, I might have started carrying earlier." Then again maybe not, who knows what crazy Stephanie would or wouldn't do? Ranger placed his hand to the small of my back and led me to the elevator. As we road down, we spent a little time wrapped around each other kissing and touching. I expected Ranger to get off on five, but he continued to the garage with me in his arms. He walked me to my current POS and pressed me against the car. He tucked a stray curl behind my ear and leaned down to kiss me. "See you in a bit," he replied huskily before helping me into my car. I watched as he walked back to the elevator trying to get my breathing under control. Jeez, what that man can do to me with merely a kiss.

I groaned inwardly as I pulled up to the bonds office. I hadn't seen or talked to Lula since my "date" with Ranger. I was really not looking forward to being bombarded. However, I could already see their noses pressed to the glass waiting for me to come in. I might as well get this over with. Even though I was blissfully happy, I was selfish. I still wanted to hold my secret inside myself because mine and Ranger's relationship was new and very special to me. I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Skinny ass white girl, get in here and tell us all about you date with Ranger", Lula screamed. "Uhh, I just came by to get mine and Ranger's skips. You got anything for us Connie?" "Nu Uh, no way no how. Spill girl or it's going to get ugly." Lula definitely had a way with words. "Ok. Ranger went to dinner, danced, and went for a walk. We are going to try having a relationship and I will not tell you anything else." "Wooo hooo. I knew it. There wasn't any business going on. You two were doing the horizontal tango all weekend." Connie just sat there wide eyed and fanned herself. I was squirming under their scrutiny. I had to get out of here before I spilled the beans about sex life. I really was no good under pressure. "Connie can I please have our skips. I have to get back to RangeMan and do some searches this morning for Ranger." I think Connie was in some kind of coma because she never said a word. With a glazed expression, she handed over the files. "Bye girls", I waved and hurried out the door before Connie could come to and Lula decided to pounce.

As I pulled back into the garage at Haywood, my stomach was churning. What if I run into Lester? I've got to get a grip. Ranger needs this plan to work. Ok, Stephanie buck up. As soon as I had made up my mind to get out of the car, my phone started ringing the Batman theme. "Yo". "Babe, have you finished with you internal dialogue? Do I need to come down and convince you to get out of the car?" I laughed, "No, Ranger, my pep talk is over. Be up in a sec." The line went dead. That man and his phone manners. We were really going to have to have lessons on proper phone etiquette.

I made my way up in the elevator and waved to the guys at the monitors. I sat down at my desk and booted up my computer. I felt my neck tingle and looked up at Ranger leaning against my cubicle. He placed a cup of coffee on my desk and brushed a kiss across my forehead. "Thought you could use some liquid courage." "Ranger, you are a god among men." I looked at the coffee and realized that he had fixed it just the way that I liked it. My stomach did a little flip. I reached up and brushed a soft kiss across Rangers lips, "Thanks." Ranger smiled tucked a stray curl behind my ear and left to go to his office.

I worked through about five searches from Rodriguez before I skipped to Rangers office for our "conference" time. Ranger didn't meet me at the door today because he was on the phone. I hesitated a minute until Ranger's eyes met mine and he waved me in. I stood for a minute by his desk until he finished his call. He reached over and pulled me in his lap. We were both silent as we just held each other for a minute. I wasn't sure what to make of tender Ranger, but I was really enjoying it. If I hadn't already been head over heels in love with him, then his sweet behavior today would have tipped the scales. There was a knock on the door and Ranger told them to enter. He never made a move to release me from his lap and that is the position that Ella found us. By the look on her face, she was thrilled at us cuddling in the office. "Hello dears, I brought you some sandwiches for lunch." "Thanks Ella", both Ranger and I replied. Once Ella was gone we ate our sandwiches in silence while we both started working on our individual assignments.

As we worked, we would discuss random things that I had discovered. They were all trivial but it always helped me to think out loud. After a couple of hours, we both decided it was time to go after some of my skips. As we were heading out of the office, Rangers phone went off. "Yo," he answered and after a small shake of his head said, "Be there in twenty." He just stood there for a minute. "Sorry, Babe but I have to go check on an account. Will you take one of my men with you? Please." Damn man and that word. It always makes me feel all mushy inside because I know that I am the only one that he says it to. "Sure, who's up?" I could tell by the wary look in Rangers eyes that I wasn't going to like it. "Shit, its Lester isn't it?" "Got it in one Babe."

Ranger called Lester and told him that he was going with me to pick up skips and started walking me out. Lester came around the corner just as Ranger leaned down and kissed me. "Damn, Beautiful, when you gonna dump this guy and give me a chance." That was all that it took to really set me off. Me and my mouth just took over. "What Lester are you tired of your current girlfriend, fistina?" Ranger let out a bark of laughter and Lester grinned stupidly. That was all it took for me to just let last night go and fall into that chummy relationship that I have with Lester. Whew. Thank God for Jersey attitude. I turned and blew Ranger a kiss and sauntered to the elevator with Lester in tow. Ranger winked at me and returned to his office chuckling.

_***This chapter was long but had a lot of stuff that I needed to get in there. I am working on Chapter 16 – "Bobby's House". If anybody has any information about the Merry Man (physical description or what kind of work at Rangeman), could you pass it on. I don't have the books and I can't seem to remember anything about him. What comes to me I that he is a medic. Is that JE or did I read that in Fanfic? It will be very important for a later chapter – romance interest is coming up._


	16. Chapter 16

I only own the characters in my dreams. Otherwise, they belong to JE. I am a total fanfic addict and love writing about Stephanie and Ranger. Thanks again to everybody that is reading and reviewing and a special thanks to Amy for finding my mistake in chapter 14!!! Hope you enjoy the story. Also….this chapter was originally "Bobby's house"…. I felt that it was taking too long to get where I wanted so….chapter 16 has become "Being Honest" and chapter 17 will be where I introduce Bobby's story.

_Ranger called Lester and told him that he was going with me to pick up skips and started walking me out. Lester came around the corner just as Ranger leaned down and kissed me. "Damn, Beautiful, when you gonna dump this guy and give me a chance." That was all that it took to really set me off. Me and my big mouth just took over. "What Lester are you tired of your current girlfriend, fistina?" Ranger let out a bark of laughter and Lester grinned stupidly. That was all it took for me to just let last night go and fall into that chummy relationship that I have with Lester. Whew. Thank God for Jersey attitude. I turned and blew Ranger a kiss and sauntered to the elevator with Lester in tow. Ranger winked at me and returned to his office chuckling._

Chapter 16

"Being Honest"

Lester and I had no trouble picking up my two skips. When we arrived at the cop shop, I let him take in both skips. I really didn't want to run into Joe just yet. I was sure that seeing him was going to be more uncomfortable than riding around with Les after last night. However, so far everything seemed to be going smoothly. We had been cutting up all afternoon and it seemed that my original awkwardness had passed. Besides, what girl wouldn't find it flattering. I was sitting there staring out the window summarizing my internal dialogue when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and froze. Turning down the alley was what looked to me like Abruzzi. Bells started clanging in my head and I never heard Lester getting in the car until I heard him shouting my name, "Beautiful, Stephanie, are you ok?" The concern on Lester's face was apparent. I shook my head a couple of times.

"Les, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I just saw what looked like Abruzzi. Les, Ranger is going to die, first yesterday I thought I saw Rameriz and then today Abruzzi. I know it doesn't make sense. Shit, I finally get Ranger and now he is going to think that he is dating a crazy person." I knew that I was rambling but what was I suppose to think. "Steph, sounds to me like somebody is playing with your mind. Ranger is not going to think you are crazy. We'll talk to him when we get back." I took a couple of breaths and said, "Ok, Les, since nobody has actually threatened me, I'm just gonna remain in denial." "That's my girl. Now, where to?" I need to run by my apartment and then to my parent's house." "Your wish is my command, Beautiful."

Lester pulled the SUV into my lot and walked up to my apartment with me. You know to check for the usual, stalkers, murderers or psychos in general. Of course my light was blinking rapidly on my answering machine. I listened to the usual barrage of my mother complaints and deleted all the messages. I would deal with her when I got to her house. I went to the bathroom and retrieved my tampons and extra pack of birth control. Since I was staying with Ranger, I decided to pick up a few more outfits. I tossed them all in a duffle bag and went out to find Lester sprawled on my couch. "Let's Roll."

When Lester pulled up to my parent's house, my mom and grandma were standing at the door looking out. How do they do that? They always know when I am coming. I laid my hand on Lester's arm and told him, "Lester, this is really something that I need to do on my own. Stay in the car and I'll bring you back some coffee cake." Lester just nodded but I could see the relief in his eyes at not having to battle Grandma Mazur. "Stephanie, is that one of them hot bounty hunter friends of yours?" I could see that Grandma was just drooling to get her hands on him. "Yeah, Grandma but we aren't staying so he is just going to wait in the car." My mother took that opportunity to pounce. "Stephanie, what is this that I hear about you breaking up with Joe?" And here we go, I thought to myself.

"Mom, I just came by to talk to you about that. Joe and I have decided that we are not going to work out. In fact, I am dating Ranger." My mom wandered to the kitchen in a daze while Grandma yelled, "Hot damn, Stephanie's dating the bounty hunter with the great package." I went after my mom. "Mom, listen, Joe and I were always fighting about everything. Not just my job, marriage and starting a family, but everything. It was destroying us. Is that the kind of life that you want for me? I am not ready to settle down and get married and have kids. I am enjoying my life and Mom…I love Ranger more than life itself. I didn't have that with Joe. So, do you think that you could support me in this?" My mother was doing an impersonation of a fish. I think that she was shocked that I had given her this kind of information. Usually, I try to keep my private life just that "private". Of course, that was pointless in the "Burg". Finally, when she had recovered and it was time for me to be shocked. "Yes, Stephanie, I will try my best to support you. I just want you to be happy. Do you think that you and Ranger will get married and have kids?" I sighed internally, now that's the million dollar question. What I had was too fresh to worry about all of that. However, I had a sneaking suspicion by the butterflies in my stomach that if Ranger asked me to marry him that I wouldn't be quiet as terrified as I had always been with Joe. Hmmm, better not go there. "Mom, Ranger and I just started dating. Please, don't hound me about getting married and having kids with him. And please don't say anything about it to Ranger. He is just as gun shy about the whole marriage and family thing as I am. I don't want you scarring him off before I even get a chance to explore a relationship with him. Ok?" Mom was doing her fish impression again. Guess I should have been this open and honest before. It seemed to have the effect of rendering my mom speechless. I scooped up my coffee cake and headed toward the door. Better to get while the getting is good. "Well, I got to go. See you Sunday and yes, mom, I am bringing Ranger." There was that fish look again. This was going great.

I happily hopped into the SUV and Lester and I made our way back to Haywood. We were barely parked in the garage when my door was wrenched open and I was dragged out by a very large Cuban who proceeded to kiss me senseless. My hands fisted into his shirt as he backed me against the truck. Oh God, I could really get used to being greeted like this. I was just about to start tugging his shirt out of his pants when Ranger pulled back. I sure was glad he did because I had little or no self-control over my Hungarian hormones where he was concerned. I heard Lester clearing his throat and I ducked my head onto Rangers chest with flaming cheeks. Ranger pulled my head up by my chin and asked, "How did it go at your mom's?" "Surprisingly well for a change. Maybe I should have tried honesty a long time ago." He just smirked.

Ranger looked up at Lester, "Santos, what are you still doing here?" "Uh, Ranger we have a situation that we need to talk about upstairs." Ranger looked at me and saw me fidgeting. "Let's head up to my office." He didn't seem all too upset….yet. He flipped his cell open. "Tank, meeting in my office in 5. Bring Hal and Binkie." He took my head and led me to the elevator. In the elevator, Ranger leaned against the back and pulled me to his front, his hands running up and down my arms. It had been a long day and the sensations were relaxing. When the door dinged open, I took a deep breath and squared my shoulder. Time for the Stephanie Plum show.

Once inside the conference room, Ranger pulled me into his lap. I know he has to have ESP. He hadn't even heard about my latest drama and he was already trying to comfort me. I was really going to have to find a way to show my appreciation. Lester summarized my latest encounter for Ranger and the other guys. Tank spoke up, "It may be nothing, but it really does sound like somebody is playing with you mind." Ranger nodded, "For now we will just keep an eye out. Stephanie has agreed to start some training and she will begin tomorrow with her schedule." Well there goes my sacred sleep. Ranger gave my hip a slight squeeze and I rolled my eyes at him. Seemed we were sharing the ESP right now. Hmmm…interesting. Ranger continued, "I want to make it clear that Stephanie is to have one of you sitting in this room with her at all times if I am unavailable." I knew what he was thinking…again…these were the men that we felt that we had cleared from our own private investigation. I kinda zoned out until I realized that everyone was leaving.

Ranger pulled us to a standing position and leaned down to brush a kiss across my lips pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours that has you all fidgety?" I chewed my lip nervously, "You don't think that I am losing my mind? I know this is crazy and I am the only one seeing these people from my past. I don't want you bleeding money for nothing. It could be nothing, but I don't really kn…." Ranger squeezed my lips shut with his fingers and shook his head. "Babe, I don't think you're crazy. Crazy things happen to you and that is why I believe every word of this. I am not bleeding any money because you are working for me and part of that requires having a partner at all times. Besides, you are helping me with a problem. Tit for tat. Are we clear?" I nodded my head and leaned into him soaking up his warmth. He rubbed my back for a few minutes before he pulled back. "Why don't you go on up to the apartment and get ready to go out. It might be an hour or so before I am finished with my paperwork. Dress comfortable again. We'll go to Pino's for dinner." "Ok." I happily agreed because I love Pino's. I leaned up and kiss the corner of Ranger's delicious mouth and headed up to the apartment.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own them and am not making any money off them. Thanks again for everybody reading and reviewing – It's what keeps me energized and coming back for more.

_Ranger pulled us to a standing position and leaned down to brush a kiss across my lips pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours that has you all fidgety?" I chewed my lip nervously, "You don't think that I am losing my mind? I know this is crazy and I am the only one seeing these people from my past. I don't want you bleeding money for nothing. It could be nothing, but I don't really kn…." Ranger squeezed my lips shut with his fingers and shook his head. "Babe, I don't think you're crazy. Crazy things happen to you and that is why I believe every word of this. I am not bleeding any money because you are working for me and part of that requires having a partner at all times. Besides, you are helping me with a problem. Tit for tat. Are we clear?" I nodded my head and leaned into him soaking up his warmth. He rubbed my back for a few minutes before he pulled back. "Why don't you go on up to the apartment and get ready to go out. It might be an hour or so before I am finished with my paperwork. Dress comfortable again. We'll go to Pino's for dinner." "Ok." I happily agreed because I love Pino's. I leaned up and kiss the corner of Ranger's delicious mouth and headed up to the apartment._

Chapter 17

"Bobby's House"

As I keyed myself into the apartment, I felt the rest of today's tension start to fall from my shoulders. Ranger's apartment had that effect on me. All the neutral tones and masculine décor was like a balm to me. Not to mention the hint of Bulgari that wafted through the air. I toed off my shoes at the entrance and tossed my keys in the silver dish. I went to the bedroom and flopped down on the bed in my thinking position. I was really beginning to wonder about my sanity after thinking that I saw two people that were supposed to be dead. Maybe my mom was right about masturbation after all. Who would have thought it, driven insane not by all the psychos that follow me around but instead by a shower massager. Ha! Ha! I crack myself up sometimes. That got my hormones humming a bit and I was a just a little sorry that Ranger didn't have a shower massager. Shit, I really must be going insane or turning into a nympho to even be thinking of masturbating after all the sex I have had in the last couple of days. I don't think I have ever had so much sex in my life. Sigh…and what great sex it has been!!! I was getting moist just thinking about it.

I must have dozed off because the next thing that I knew was that someone was pressing soft kisses across my belly. I looked down into Rangers loving eyes. "Mmmmm" "Wake-up sleepy head. Ella called down to my office and said that she had some extra lasagna so I thought we could have that instead of going out. Do you mind?" "Are you kidding? I love Ella's cooking. Let me just straighten up a bit so I'll be ready to go after we've eaten." I went to get up but Ranger pinned me back to the bed to give me a bone melting kiss. When he finally released me, I stumbled to the bathroom. I nearly screamed when I looked in the mirror. My curls were sticking out everywhere. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy pony tail, fixed my make-up, brushed my teeth and headed towards the luscious smell of Ella's cooking.

Now even though I am sure that Ella's lasagna was made out of all kinds of healthy stuff, I couldn't help but moan through half the meal. That is until I looked over to see Ranger's strained expression as he adjusted himself. "Babe." I just rolled my eyes but tried to restrain myself for the remainder of my meal. Once the dishes were cleared, Ranger and I re-dressed ourselves and headed down in the elevator. Of course, we had to make sure that we put on a show for everyone in the control room. I was actually getting better at controlling myself. Ok, well not really gonna happen. Who am I kidding; these are Ranger's mind boggling kisses we are talking about? I will never be able to think clearly while he is kissing me.

Ranger helped me into the Porsche and went to slide into his side. We headed out of the garage towards our first two stops Cal and Hector's apartments. I asked Ranger why none of these men lived in the efficiency apartments anymore. "Well, these men have moved up in the ranks of my company and make plenty of money to afford their own place now. Mostly though, it is because I don't allow guest in the building. I also like to use those apartments for the new guys so that I can keep up with their training." I thought about that for a minute and said, "But, I'm a guest." Ranger smirked. "Babe. Originally, you were a guest during the slayer incident. However, that was a bit different because you were in trouble. Since, then you have been listed as a contract worker. Besides, I'm the boss. I get to decide when the rules can or can't be broken. Also, I really enjoy you waking up with me." He smiled one of his 200-watt smiles and I got a little warm thinking he would break one of his sacred rules for me.

Cal and Hector's apartment's were as expected. Typical bachelor pads with clothes and dirty dishes left lying everywhere. There was pizza boxes sticking out of the garbage can and beer cans stacked in pyramids. At Hector's house, I flipped through the trash on the coffee table then opened the drawer of the end-table. There were old bills, bank statements and a photo album. I looked through the album to find a few family photos and pictures of various events at RangeMan. Nothing unusual. Cal's apartment was slightly neater. At least the trash was picked up. It resembled my apartment in some ways; the dust bunnies under the bed were familiar. There was very little in the way of personal items. A few photos were scattered around the apartment. It seemed again that the RangeMan theme continued. It seemed that for most of these men, their lives revolved around their jobs. There seemed to be little outside interests for them. Thankfully it seemed that so far we were coming up empty. If Bobby's house turned out ok, then Ranger could feel better about his entire core team.

I was really interested to pull up to Bobby's house. He, like tank, lived in a house. Since I had lived in an apartment for most of my adult life, I found their stability interesting. I sucked in my breath when I saw the quaint little house that was Bobby's. It was a medium sized house with brick around three sides and white siding on the front. It had maroon shutters showcasing the arch windows. There was a wrap-around porch with rocking chairs out front. In the back was a deck with a hot-tub. However, all of this paled to what I discovered inside. There were pictures that supported a life outside of RangeMan.

Bobby was built like all RangeMan employees; black like Tank, but his skin tone was that of milk chocolate. Tank was more of a rich dark chocolate. Bobby still sported his military buzz cut and I knew that he was the company medic. Inside his house, pictures detailed his private life. The pictures showed him with a beautiful petite Asian woman. They looked like they were taken while he was in boot camp. They continued to chronicle periods of their life together. The most recent photo, maybe six to eight years old, showed their wedding.

Ranger spoke, "Her name was Mya. It almost broke him when she died." "How did she die?" I was almost afraid to ask. "Enemy went after her." Ranger's blank face was in place. I knew that this was the reason, the reason that he held himself back from me for so long. However, I wasn't going to let him push me away again now that I knew the truth. It was as clear as day. Ranger looked down at me and I saw the fear. I swallowed, "It's not the same Ranger and you know it. I have handled more than most people do in a lifetime in just a matter of years. I won't let you push me away again because," I swept my hands toward the shrine before me, "of this." He gave me one of his tender smiles and brushed a kiss across my forehead. I certainly hoped that I had gotten through to him because I wasn't letting go this time.

We continued to look around and I noticed medical text books and journals. "Is Bobby going to medical school?" Ranger nodded his head as he flipped through a photo album. "I am paying for his school so that he can become the company physician and surgeon. I figure in the long run it will pay for itself." He smirked, "Especially since the look that you just gave me indicates that you plan on sticking around." Ha, ha, very funny. "Got it in one, Ranger," I smiled saucily. Ranger stood, "I'm satisfied. I will add the three tonight to the roster of men that I feel I can trust again. Let's Roll." As we got ready to leave, I took one last look at the house. This was the house of a family man and I got a vibe from the house that he wanted to have a family again. I don't know where those thoughts came from, but if Bobby could have hope again, then maybe I could help Ranger have hope again. Maybe, we could have that hope together. I certainly hope so because if not, this was really going to break me. I wouldn't survive being pushed away again.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own them and am not making any money off them. Thanks again for everybody reading and reviewing – It's what keeps me energized and coming back for more. To all you Babes out there, keep writing and reading!!

_We continued to look around and I noticed medical text books and journals. "Is Bobby going to medical school?" Ranger nodded his head as he flipped through a photo album. "I am paying for his school so that he can become the company physician and surgeon. I figure in the long run it will pay for itself." He smirked, "Especially since the look that you just gave me indicates that you plan on sticking around." Ha, ha, very funny. "Got it in one, Ranger," I smiled saucily. Ranger stood, "I'm satisfied. I will add the three tonight to the roster of men that I feel I can trust again. Let's Roll." As we got ready to leave, I took one last look at the house. This was the house of a family man and I got a vibe from the house that he wanted to have a family again. I don't know where those thoughts came from, but if Bobby could have hope again, then maybe I could help Ranger have hope again. Maybe, we could have that hope together. I certainly hope so because if not, this was really going to break me. I wouldn't survive being pushed away again._

Chapter 18

"Cohabitation"

I looked over at Ranger driver, watching the street lights play across his face. He took my breath away every time that I looked at him, not to mention what he does to my panties. He noticed my gaze and silently took my hand. I really don't know how we reached this point in our relationship, but gone was the time where we needed to speak to communicate. I already knew what he was feeling even before he placed my hand on his thigh. I ran my hand up and down the bunched muscles. I was feeling a little wicked so I continued my journey upward and stroked him through his pants. I could feel him spring to life.

I felt the Posche surge forward and knew that we would be at Haywood in a matter of minutes if not seconds. Ranger stilled my hand as he pulled into the garage. Quick as lightning he was out of the car and pulling me into his arms. He lifted me so that I was straddling him all the while kissing my neck and driving me wild. I never even felt him moving toward the elevator; I only noticed when the doors dinged open at the 7th floor. Ranger had us in the apartment with clothes flying everywhere before I could even blink an eye.

His hands were roaming down my back and ass and I couldn't tell whose moans were louder. I felt him leaned down and heard the shower start, all the while he continued to kiss me senseless. Ranger stepped into the shower with me still straddling him. He eased me down in front of him letting me absorb most of the spray from the shower. My eyes were glazed over and my lips were swollen from the attack. Ranger reached over and squeezed his heavenly shower gel down the front of my body. Then he began washing me with hands. The feel of his slick hands were erotic on my skin.

His hands continued to wash me everywhere but that one place that was screaming to be touched. Eureka! His hands finally made it to the Promised Land where they slid in and out of me. My orgasm was building higher when he lowered his mouth to my nipple and began to suck. That was all it took for me to go over the edge. My legs were shaking as he eased away from me. So, I reached for the shower gel and began my own exploration. I gave him the same treatment cleaning him with my hands. I was mesmerized by the feel of his muscles jumping at my touch. I turned him around and worked the shower gel into his back, massaging his tension away.

I slid my hands down to cup his ass and then ran my hand down his crack till I reached his sac. I caressed them and teased his cock from behind. Ranger was bracing himself with his forearms on the side of the shower groaning from my ministrations. Swiftly he turned, lifted me up and slammed into my soaking pussy. I gasped at the force and wetness came pooling between us. He backed me up till my back was against the shower and began to pummel my pussy until I was screaming his name. He flexed his hips twice more and I went over the edge as he called out my name, "Stephanie".

The water was tepid by the time we came to ourselves. Ranger washed my hair and then his. The whole time we caressed and kissed. By the time we finally climbed out of the shower, the temperature was bordering frigid. Ranger wrapped one of his super soft towels around me and fixed one around his hips. "I'm going to get bottle of water. You want one Babe?" "Sure." Ranger left me with a soft kiss on the lips and I toweled dry. When I came out, I could here talking in the living room. Ranger must have been on the phone. I threw on a tank top and some boy shorts and went back to the bathroom to get my brush.

Ranger found me sitting on the bed trying to detangle my hair. He handed me my bottle of water and sat behind me straddling me. I scooted closer and asked, "Who was on the phone?" "I was just calling Ella to tell her what time to have breakfast ready for us." As he said this he reached up and took the brush from my hands and began brushing my hair. It felt delicious as he pulled the brush through my hair. "Babe," he paused as he said this like he was worrying over what he was going to say, "Why don't you go to your apartment tomorrow and get some more of your things. Maybe you could get some personal items to have around the apartment." I was puzzled, what kind of personal items? "I was thinking that you might want to bring some pictures to put around the apartment, to…um..you know make it feel more like home."

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Was he asking me what I think he was asking me? Did Ranger want me to move in, as in permanently? I felt a comb begin to part my hair. Where the hell did he get a comb? I still hadn't answered him. I think I had lost my ability to speak. As Ranger began to braid my hair, I finally found my voice. "What are you saying Ranger? Are you asking me to..um…you know move in with you?" Eloquent aren't I? "Well, yeah. We are already staying here and I just thought that it would make you more comfortable if you thought of this place as yours too. You don't have to give up your apartment or anything. I just was thinking how much I am enjoying having you with me in the morning and when I go to sleep, that I don't want to go back to sleeping separately."

Ranger was finished plaiting my hair. He had separated my hair into two braids and by the feel had done a really good job. I looked at him questioningly. He just chuckled. "My sister Kyla was into sports. It was easier for her to get ready for her morning run if her hair was in braids. Sometimes, I would help her braid her hair. And…if you tell anybody…" "I know, you'll send me to a third world country. And yes." Ranger smiled, "Thanks, Babe. Will you take one of the guys with you to get what you need?"

I said yes as I turned around and straddled Ranger. He pulled his legs up so that he was sitting Indian style on the bed and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I could feel him harden against my center. All he had on were his black silk boxers and it might as well have been nothing. "Ranger, why now? Why did you decide that now was the right time?" I asked this while I started laying soft wet kissed across his neck. Ranger seemed to be thinking of the right way to word what he was going to say. I urged him on by running my tongue along the shell of his ear and blowing warm air into his ear. I heard him groan, "Babe your killing me. After Deisel and I couldn't find you in the Pine Barrens, I panicked." I didn't stop what I was doing. I caressed his back and arms while I continued my journey across his collar bone. I worked kisses up the other side of his neck as he began talking again.

"After that, I had to leave town and all I could think about was what would have happened if you hadn't gotten yourself out of there." What I was doing seemed to be working, so I reached between us and pulled down his boxers so that he sprung forward. I stroked him for a minute until I heard his breathing become ragged. "Keep talking," I whispered. "I realized that if something happened to you that all I would have was one night of incredible passion and a few stolen kisses." At this, I slid my boy shorts to the side and lifted and slid down until his hard cock was pulsing inside me. Ranger tried to take control but I restrained his hands from moving us. Instead, I tightened and released my internal muscles around his throbbing member. I felt him stiffen even more.

I guess he got the hint that I was taking control and that I wanted him to keep talking. "So, I made a promise to myself that when I got back that I wasn't holding back anymore. I had decided that I didn't care if you were with Morelli or not, I was going to pursue you." At this I started rocking gently to let him know that he was saying allll the right things. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "Babe, I realized that I want to be with you. It won't be easy. But I am willing to give it try. I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night. I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum." With that I gave Ranger the control. He tightened his grip on my hips and began to thrust into me. My body began to tremble and I clenched around him with my orgasm. Ranger reaction was to thrust harder until we both climaxed clinging to each other for support.

Ranger lifted us off the bed still embedded inside of me. He leaned down and pulled by the cover and then settled us into the bed. I lay across his chest drowsily running circle on his smooth chest. "Babe, why did you and Morelli call it quits?" I was so sleepy I couldn't hold my eyes open. "Peanut Butter," I replied simply. I could feel the laughter bubbling up from within. When Ranger could get control of his laughter he said, "Thank God for Peanut Butter." The he leaned down and brushed a soft kiss across my forehead, "Night Babe". I kissed his chest and squeezed him closer to me, "Night Ranger."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything and I'm not making any money off of them. Besides, if I owned Ranger ---- I would keep him in bed all day!!! Thanks for all of the reviews hope you enjoy Chapter 20 "The Picture".

Chapter 19

"The Attack"

Go away. There was a persistent poking in my ribs. It was not funny. Now somebody is peppering kisses all over my face. Uggh. It must be time for my run with Ranger. I snuggled farther down under the covers trying to hide. Maybe he would give up. Yeah, I see that happening. Suddenly the covers were ripped from my body. I shrieked at the sudden lack of warmth. "Oooh. Alright, alright already, I'm up." I rubbed my eyes and stretched trying to wake up my body. I could feel my shirt ride up and my nipples puckered for more reasons than the cold air. I could feel Ranger staring at me.

When I opened my eyes, I expected the usual lust filled gaze. What I saw in Ranger's eyes was not quite what I expected. I can't even describe the look that I saw. "What's wrong Ranger?" He shook himself a couple of times cleared his throat. (Yes, Ranger cleared his throat like he was nervous). He looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Then he looked me straight in the eye and said the nicest thing, "Babe, the way you look with your hair braided, your face fresh and rosy from sleep is absolutely breathtaking. You have no idea what you do to me." Then he pulled me up from the bed and slowly kissed me with his soft lips. The kiss wasn't passionate or filled with hunger, but instead the kiss was filled with warmth and love.

By the time we pulled apart, I had tears gathering in my eyes from the tenderness. If I didn't say something, I would be a pile of mush. "Thanks Ranger, but don't you dare say that I am cute. I am not cute." Ranger's eyes crinkled at my diversionary tactic. "No, definitely not cute. Sexy, desirable, smart, beautiful, gorgeous…do I need to go on?" "Nah, that will do for today." That's when I smelled it…coffee. "Ranger you are a God. You made coffee." I threw on my sports bra, a tank top and tap shorts with lightning speed and shuffled towards the smell of heaven. When Ranger and I had both our daily dose of caffeine, I bent over to lace up my tennis shoes.

My shorts rode up and I heard Ranger inhale. Ranger walked in behind me while I was still lacing my shoes and put his hands on my hips. When I rose up, our bodies were flush. I could feel what my outfit was doing to him. Ranger put his chin on top of my head and took a couple of steadying breaths. "Maybe running together wasn't such a good idea. You are driving me insane." "Does that mean that I get to go back to bed?" I replied cheekily. Ranger chuckled and started propelling me towards the door.

Not that I would ever tell him, but Ranger was right. It was nice to start our day together and have a set time to just be together, before the day gets crazy and hectic. And I think that Ranger had decided to try to make it more enjoyable for me. Instead of going into his zone, I got a chance to see Ranger's playful side. Several times he would run backwards while encouraging me or acting like my drill sergeant. Normally statements like "is that all you got Plum" and "come on Plum an 80 year old could outrun you" would get my dander up. But it was almost comical and a smiling Ranger was hard to resist.

I put my foot down when he wanted me to take the stairs to the apartment. Well, I would have put my foot down but I found myself being flipped over his back like a sack of potatoes and I was treated to delicious view. His herculean efforts did not go without reward. I was in such a state by the time he set me down in front of the shower that I was like a mad women. I started stripping my clothes and then Rangers. Ranger didn't seem to mind. Not from the looks of his package, it was standing proud.

I pulled Ranger into the shower and washed him from head to toe. All the while Ranger's hands were roaming over my body finding their way to my breasts. All I could think was that I wanted him inside me and inside me now. However, Ranger had to have his turn at washing me. Not that I was complaining. He playfully dunked me under the spray. I think he was trying to alleviate some of the sexual tension so that he could slow us down a bit. Ranger likes to take his time. Again, not complaining. He massaged the shampoo into my hair and scrubbed my scalp rinsed and then worked in my leave-in conditioner. He used the body puff to wash my body making his way between my thighs. He turned me so that my back was to his front and washed my back.

One hand slid down my wet stomach stopping briefly to pay homage to my belly button. Ranger's hand reached my slick folds and parted them so he could plunge two fingers inside. His other hand was busy twisting and pulling my left nipple. He whispered in my ear, "Play with you other nipple for me, amante. I want to watch you play with yourself." With that he began to suck on my neck pulling the skin in and marking me. I ran my right hand up and cupped my breast. I could feel Ranger's burning gaze on me. I used my fingers to pluck my nipple while Ranger added a third finger and began to move them in out winding me up tight. I felt my whole body clench around his fingers as I panted. "Ranger, please, oh God please." His voice was strained, "Please what Steph". "Please,…" His fingers were pumping inside me as his hand tortured my nipple. "Oh, God Yes!!!!" I screamed as I went over the edge.

My body slumped over from the exertion of the orgasm. But, Ranger wasn't finished with me yet. He nudged me forward until my hands were resting on sides of the shower. With one solid stroke, he was imbedded deep within me. My orgasm was so fresh that his short strokes were like strumming a guitar. I could already feel the hum of a fresh orgasm beginning to build. My breathing became ragged as Ranger reach around and tried to touch my clit. It was so sensitive that brushed his hand aside. "Stephanie, let me touch you." He was persistent, I stilled his hand. "Ranger it's too sensitive to touch," I said on a sob. "I know, trust me Stephanie." With that he brought his finger tips back to my clit. My knees nearly buckled and I almost jumped out of my skin. Ranger sped his strokes and flicked my clit until I was screaming his name over and over with the mother of all orgasms.

I slowly came to myself to realize that Ranger was still fully embedded inside me and hard as a rock. My knees nearly fell out from under me. Ranger held me close laying wet kisses across my shoulder blades still stroking slowly in and out. I knew he had finished, I could feel his hot cum inside me. How the hell was he already ready for more? No way could I handle anymore after that kind of orgasm. Ranger felt me tense, "Relax, Amante, I know you are not ready for more. You are just so damn beautiful that I can't seem to control my reaction to your body." With that Ranger eased out of me and I almost whimpered at the loss of fulfillment.

Ranger's pulled me close and asked, "Did I hurt you Babe?" His voice held caution and he was a little tense. I was so relaxed that I wasn't sure why he would ask such a question. "No, you didn't hurt me. Why do you ask?" Ranger turned me around and when I looked down I knew the reason he had asked. I sighed and shook my head. "No, Ranger, that's just Mother Nature." My cheeks burned red. Sensing my embarrassment, Ranger just pulled me close and hugged me. Then he reached for the shower puff and washed us both again.

With stiff legs, I stumbled out of the shower, dried off and began getting ready for the day. "Babe, breakfast will be up in about ten minutes." "Mkay", I said on a happy sigh. He chuckled at my relaxed state, ruffled my hair and kissed me on the forehead and went out to get dressed. I dried my hair and for once it seemed to be cooperating. Ranger seemed to like the fresh face look so I only applied a little power, lightly lined my eyes and swiped on a little mascara. I finished with a little lip gloss and decided I was ready to take on the day.

I got dressed in my RangeMan uniform and dressed myself before skipped to the kitchen. Ranger was already sitting at the table so I went over and gave him a quick smack on the forehead. We ate in comfortable silence. "Leave the dishes Babe. Ella will be up today to clean and she will get them." I froze when I thought of Ella seeing the sheets from our bed. Ranger quirked his eyebrow at me and waited for me to explain the tension he felt. I cleared my throat, "Umm…Ranger, I don't know how comfortable I am with Ella seeing our sheets."

Ranger studied me for a minute. "Stephanie, do you really think it's something that she hasn't seen before?" I just shrugged my shoulders and took a deep breath. "Babe, if you're going to live here then you're going to have to get used to Ella being privy to certain aspects of our private life, like our having sex or your time of the month. We are both too busy to be worrying about washing our sheets. Besides, I don't want any of your free time to be consumed with cleaning the sheets. All your free time belongs to me and making the sheets dirty again." The last statement was made with his wolf grin and had me blushing again. "Ok, Ranger, I will try denial land, it worked with Lester. As long as I don't have to see her changing the sheets, maybe I can pretend it's not happening." "Good" he said with a hard kiss to the lips."

"So, what's the plan for the day?" "Pretty much the same as yesterday, office, back here, conference with you, then going after skips if I have any. Sometime during all of that, I am going to swing by my apartment to pick up a few more things." Ranger took my hand and pulled me up placing his hand to the small of my back. With his hand he ushered me out the door and toward the elevator. "Babe, Tank left me a message on my cell reminding me that I have a meeting with a new client this afternoon. I won't be able to help you with skips again this afternoon. Are you ok with Lester riding with you again today?" "Sure, why not."

Ranger tucked a curl behind my ear and said, "Because, I said I would help you and yet two days in row I have been unavailable." I rolled my eyes, "But you are helping me, you're giving me one of your Merry Men." Ranger chuckled, "Have I told you I love you today?" I leaned into him and took a deep whiff of Bulgari. "Yeah, but always good to hear again." Just as Ranger leaned down to kiss me, the doors dinged open. There standing in the doorway was Lester smirking at us.

"You're with me Les, let's get going." Ranger stepped off and Lester got on throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I get Beautiful and you get paperwork. Life is sweet." "Santos. Get your own woman." Ranger growled as the doors closed. I giggled at Ranger's jealous side and shrugged off Lester's arm. "You know Les, you really shouldn't pull the tiger's tail." "But, Beautiful, it's soooo much fun."

Lester and I picked up our files from the bonds office. I got out lucky because Lula was in the office yet, so she couldn't grill me and Connie didn't have any skips for me. Back at RangeMan, I groaned to find my inbox piled full. Maybe, I'm not so lucky. Where was this guy Rodriquez anyway? Why do I never actually see him put these files in my box? Jeez, ten files, he could lay off a bit. My ass was going to numb by the time I got finished with these.

I had just finished with the last one when I felt a familiar tingle on my neck. I leaned back to see Ranger leaning against my cubby. "Time for lunch Babe." He pulled me up and led me to his office. We ate sandwiches that Ella made while we worked on the next group of employees. I hadn't had time to do any snooping but could do some this afternoon since I didn't have any skips. I told Ranger this and he said that was fine. Ranger gave me a bone melting kiss before I went to see if Lester wanted to go with me to get some things from my apartment.

At my apartment door, Lester motioned me to stay at the door while he went to check for crazies. Once he had made sure it was safe, I went in to find what I wanted to take from my apartment. I had a box of pictures from various RangeMan events over the past few years that I kept hidden from Joe in my closet. I pulled out the box and then retrieved my laundry basket to get some more of my clothes to take to our apartment. I loved that word "Our". I was in hog heaven. I couldn't believe my dreams were finally coming true.

"Is that all Beautiful?" "Yeah, I'm just going to get some of my Chenille throw blankets and my new couch pillows. I think they will look good in the apartment." I tossed them in the basket that Lester was carrying and we headed out of the apartment. Lester led the way out of my building when Mrs. Bresler stopped me.

"Moving out dear?" I stopped to talk to her telling her that I was just doing some house cleaning. I didn't want the Burg to get wind of me living with Ranger just yet. As I started out the door and toward the truck, I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I dropped by box and started to turn when I was grabbed from behind. My attacker had his arm pressed firmly around my throat and had something sharp pressed to my side. I shrieked and saw Lester spin around drawing his gun.

My attacker leaned close to my ear and said, "I know what you are up to. Stop. Or the next time won't just be a warning." Lester was drawing near telling the man to release me. I saw his evil grin through his mask right before he jerked his arm cutting me and pushing me toward Lester. I heard Lester shoot but I was too busy trying to block out the pain to know if he got him or not. I just needed to lie down to quiet the pounding in my head. So, I just lay down on the pavement and waited for help to arrive. I couldn't keep my eyes open; maybe I will just take nap. With that, I closed my eyes and blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

This story started out as just a little fantasy that I had in my head, but it has developed a life of its' own. I love all of the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! It was originally supposed to be "The Picture" but alas, the best laid plans sometimes go awry. Instead, chapter 21 will become "The Picture". I don't own any of the characters –if I did do you really think I would share them?

_My attacker leaned close to my ear and said, "I know what you are up to. Stop. Or the next time won't just be a warning." Lester was drawing near telling the man to release me. I saw his evil grin through his mask right before he jerked his arm cutting me and pushing me toward Lester. I heard Lester shoot but I was too busy trying to block out the pain to know if he got him or not. I just needed to lie down to quiet the pounding in my head. So, I just lay down on the pavement and waited for help to arrive. I couldn't keep my eyes open; maybe I will just take nap. With that, I closed my eyes and blacked out._

Chapter 20

"Statements"

"Steph, c'mon Beautiful, open those baby blues for me." From deep within the recesses of my brain, I could hear the pleading in Lester's voice. I tried to open my eyes but it was so damn hard. Uhgg. I tried to open my eyes but the burning in my side was making me nauseous. I felt Lester shaking me slightly. "I'm alright Les. Just give me a minute." "Oh God, Ranger is going to kill me." I wanted to open my eyes and roll them but it just hurt too badly.

Finally, I got my eyes open so that I could reassure him. His face was pale and he was kneeling beside me stroking my face and hair. "Lester, Ranger is not going to kill you. There was nothing you could do. Besides, we all know that shit like this happens to me all the time. Did you call Ranger?" Lester shook his head no. "You haven't been out long and I wanted to get something on your wound to slow the bleeding. I just called 911 but was hoping you would wake up before I had to call Ranger."

"That's fine give me the phone and I'll call him." I could hear the sirens of the first responders in the distance as the phone rang. Ranger picked up the phone on the second ring. "Yo" I tried to sound normal as I responded "Yo, yourself". "Babe, I hear sirens in the background. I'm on my way. Are you ok?" I heard him moving and knew that he would be here in a matter of minutes. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch. Umm…could you bring Bobby? I really don't want to go to the hospital. And Ranger, stay on the phone with me?"

"We're on our way, Babe. What happened?" I could hear his turbo crank and clipped voices in the background. "Oh, you know the usual. Some psycho tried to threaten me and cut me with something sharp. I don't think it was a knife." I heard what sounded like a sigh. Guess he was going to start needing Maalox like Morelli. Speak of the devil. I saw Joe's SUV pull up to the curb. When he got out, I could see his mad cop face as he started to stalk towards me. Jeez, we aren't even dating and I am going to get chewed out by him. Maybe I would just let Ranger take care of this, because I really wasn't up to dealing with a ranting and raving Joe.

"Uh, oh, here come Joe and he doesn't look happy." I could see the steam billowing out of his ears. "Babe, put him on the phone. The last thing you need is for someone going off on you right now." Joe was now standing in front of me with his hands on his hips. Before he could open his mouth, I handed him the phone. Joe looked at the phone then back at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned over to lay my head in Lester lap. He was still stroking my hair. It was comforting in a non-sexual way and I just wanted to close my eyes.

Lester leaned down and murmured in my ear, "Keep your eyes open Beautiful. It makes me feel a whole lot better." I could hear the anxiety in Lester's voice so I tried to be good and opened my eyes. I saw Joe put the phone to his ear and reply, "Yeah". I saw his expression change from being pissed to being astonished in a matter of seconds. Then his facial expression changed to one of resignation. "Fine. What's your ETA?" With that he handed Lester's phone back to me and stalked away. "Ranger?" I couldn't fathom what Ranger could possibly say to Joe to make him walk away without saying a word to me. "It's ok. He will leave you alone until I get there. Are you sure that your ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired. What did you say to him?" I was worried that Ranger would get in trouble for threatening a police officer. Ranger chuckled, "You're hurt and worrying about me. Will wonders never cease? I just told him that I would appreciate it if he waited to interview my girlfriend until I could get there. I also told him that I didn't think you would appreciate a scene in front of everybody." "Oh." Now that was a statement!!! Ok, so even though I was hurting like hell, my insides turned to mush. My eyes were burning with the threat of tears, so I squelched my eyelids shut to stop them. My heart was burning just a little bit for Joe too. It was hard to hang onto the sadness though when the man of your dreams calls you his girlfriend. It just felt too good. "Thanks," I replied softly, "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"Yeah, but not lately." Ranger's voice was husky and dead sexy even though I could still hear the tension behind the words. "I'm here Babe." We both shut off our phones and I watched as Ranger made his way over to me threading his way through all the cop cars. I also saw Joe out of the corner of my eye and could see the hurt cross his face. Nothing could be done about that. I knew he would be hurt by our break-up and my relationship with Ranger, but it really was for the best. He needed to find somebody that he could settle down with that wouldn't always be in the middle of some disaster. And that girl wasn't me.

In no time Ranger had transferred me to his lap and was pressing soft kisses to my forehead. God, I loved this man. No yelling and screaming. No threats and ultimatums. Just reassurances and comfort. How could I possibly not love him? Ranger lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, when he found his reassurance he looked over to Joe and nodded his head silently communicating that it was ok to talk to me now. As Joe made his way over, Ranger whispered in my ear, "You don't have to talk to him right now if you don't want to."

I just shook my head. Better to get it over with. I gave my statement to Joe, watering it down a bit. I didn't really want to tell Joe exactly what my attacker had said because my spidey sense was buzzing and I needed to figure it out for myself. I also had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with mine and Ranger's investigation. I didn't want to screw up things for Ranger. I must have satisfied Joe because he sighed, rolled his shoulders and closed his notebook. Ranger though could tell I was holding back. He just squeezed my shoulders.

I saw when Joe switched from cop mode back to concerned ex-boyfriend. He really was trying to control his emotions. I had to give him that. "Are you ok Cupcake?" I felt Ranger tense. I nonchalantly patted Ranger on the thigh trying to let him know that Joe and I were just friends. I am sure that Ranger didn't like the "cupcake" reference. But, old habits die hard. I waved Joe off, "I'm fine. I really just want to go home. Ranger can Bobby patch me up back at Haywood?' Oooops. I didn't really mean to stick the knife in further. However, better Joe heard from me that Ranger and I were living together than from the Burg.

I could see the hurt and anger in Joe's eyes. There was nothing that I could do about that though. Healing would take time. Maybe if he realized it was really over, then he could get on with his own life. I saw Joe run his hand through his hair and start to turn to leave. Before he walked off he turned and said, "If you need anything, Steph, let me know." When I heard him call me Steph, I knew that he realized that it was over for good. My heart broke for him a little bit and I could feel the tears start to come again. I steeled myself against them because I didn't want Ranger to think that I was still in love with Joe. Ranger just leaned down and kissed away the single tear that had escaped.

Ranger waved off the paramedics and gently placed me in the turbo. The ride to Haywood was silent. Nothing unusual about that, but Ranger never let go of my hand. It was comforting. As Ranger pulled into the garage, I thought about the attack. The voice reminded me of Stivia, but the build of the body wasn't right. This person was more toned, maybe even what you would call buff, and taller. My spidey sense was telling me that my attacker had disguised his voice so that I would think that it was Stivia. I knew that it wasn't Stivia. This was just another ploy to frighten me into thinking that all my past ghosts were haunting me. While all these thoughts were rambling around in my head, Ranger had already scooped me out of the car, carried me into the elevator and up to the 7th floor.

Bobby was already waiting in the apartment with his medical bag in his hand. Ranger laid me on the bed and Bobby started the task of patching me up. Ranger never left my side. He held my hand as I squeezed tight. I felt the burn of the antiseptic and felt Bobby place the butterfly bandage in place. "It didn't need stitches. I just glued it shut and put on a butterfly bandage. I am concerned about infection because we don't know what he cut you with. I am leaving you with some pain meds and some antibiotics. Get some rest and take it easy tomorrow. I will look at it again tomorrow. If it looks ok, you should be ok to return to work after that." Bobby patted my hand and left the bedroom.

Ranger picked me back up and took me to the bathroom where he started the shower. He undressed me and placed another plastic patch over my bandage. He kissed me and then got undressed himself. He was being so tender and loving that I almost started to cry again. I'm Hungarian-Italian, I don't do tender so well. Yelling and screaming, yeah, but tender makes me cry. Ranger placed me in the shower and got in with me. Tenderly he began to wash me. I could tell that he was trying to show me that he loved me and didn't hold me responsible. His actions far outweighed any words that he could have said. And he hadn't spoken, not since we were at the scene. After Ranger had washed my body and hair, he got a towel and wrapped it around me drying me off.

He cleared his throat and leaned his forehead on mine. Taking a deep breath he whispered Spanish in my ear. I don't know what he said but it was comforting. "I'm fine Ranger." I said as I place my hand on his cheek. "I know. I was just worried that's all. I'll get you some clothes and lay down with you for a bit." I nodded my head and reached for the brush to attack my tangles. When I had tamed the beast called my hair, I went out to find Ranger had laid out a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts.

I put them and crawled in bed about the time Ranger came to the room carrying a tray. "I've got your medicine and some comfort food." He said with a slight smile. Tastycakes!!! Ranger brought me Tastycakes and a coke??? "You are a God." I exclaimed brightly. I devoured my Tastycakes, drank my coke and took my meds. I stretched out under the covers while Ranger lay on top fully clothed holding me. "Ranger, about the attack…" He stopped me from my explanation. "Babe, get some rest, we can talk when you wake up." My eyelids were getting heavy so I wasn't going to argue but something was bothering me. In my fog, I remembered Lester. "Don't blame Les, it was too quick, nothing he could do." With that my eyelids couldn't take it anymore and I went off to dream land.


	21. Chapter 21

**When I was a little girl I would create entire universes in my head. With adulthood, my imagination dwindled and my mind became one of facts and figures (I teach upper level math!! – imagine that). However, Janet Evanovich and Fanfiction have allowed my imagination fly again!!! I don't own anything and am not making any money off of them. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, hints and tidbits. Coming up after this is "The Capture", "The Getaway", "An Old Friend"**

"_Babe, get some rest, we can talk when you wake up." My eyelids were getting heavy so I wasn't going to argue but something was bothering me. In my fog, I remembered Lester. "Don't blame Les, it was too quick, nothing he could do." With that my eyelids couldn't take it anymore and I went off to dream land. _

Chapter 21

"The Picture"

I blinked my eyes in the darkness and saw Ranger getting undressed. He turned his head sensing that I was awake. "Babe, I didn't mean to wake you. I had a take-down and had to go out. Bobby has been looking in on you. He said that the pain meds would probably keep you out for awhile. Are you in pain? Do you need another Percocet?" He is so good to me. When I get better, I am going to have to think of some way to say thank-you. "Just some Tylenol and a glass of water would be nice. The Percs make my head feel like I have cotton stuffed in there." Ranger finished undressing, slipped on a pair of black silk boxers and went to the kitchen.

Even though my side hurt like a bitch and my head felt like it belonged to someone else, the sight of Rangers sculpted chest and lean hips had my mouth watering. My Cuban sex god came back to the bedroom with a glass of water and two Tylenol. Ranger gave me a dazzling smile. He must have ESPed the Cuban sex god part. I tried to roll my eyes as I took the glass of water and two tablets, but it hurt too much. "Thanks," I said as I downed the pain medicine.

I snuggled back down into the wonderful sheets as Ranger lay down with me spooning me to his front. The digital clock said 11:58. I really needed to go to sleep but my mind wouldn't shut down. Ranger knew that my mind wasn't shutting down. "Want to talk about it?" "Aren't you tired Ranger?" "Babe." Guess that mean don't be stupid Stephanie I never get tired. Or maybe it meant, I am never too tired to listen to you. That made me think a little about Joe and how different my relationship with Ranger is than mine with Joe. Joe and I were more like buddies and we never gave each other support. However, Ranger was always supporting me and I supported him however I could.

"Deep thoughts Babe?" "Just thinking about how you always support me. Thanks." Ranger just crinkled his eyes and kissed me by my ear. "That's what I'm here for. Now, do you feel up to talking about what happened today?" "Ranger, the only thing I didn't tell Joe is what the attacker said. He said, '_I know what you are up to. Stop. Or the next time won't just be a warning.' _I don't know Ranger but something is off. First of all, it sounded like Stivia but the build of his body wasn't right. Second, the words sounded contrived, like that was not what he really meant. I don't think the break-ins have anything to do with you, I think for some reason that this is about me."

"You think you have another stalker. Babe the break-in started with my company." "Ranger, I know, but have you had a single break-in since I started back working for you and living with you?" Ranger shook his head and I saw when understanding came to his eyes. "That is also when your mysterious encounter's started taking place." "Exactly." My spidey sense told me that something was still missing but this felt right. I felt Ranger's tension in his body when he realized something else that I had already figured out. He nearly growled his next statement, "That means that your stalker works in my building." I nodded my head. I wasn't all that worried though; Ranger had told me before that the only people besides him and me that could enter the 7th floor apartment were Ella and Tank.

Rangers pulled me tight, "Let's get some rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day." I snuggled in towards Rangers warmth. I was getting sleepy now that my mind wasn't racing ninety miles a minute. "Babe, I…" he hesitated. "What is it Ranger?" my voice squeaking with worry.

Oh God, he wants to send me to a safe house, I just know it. I don't think that I could bear being away from him right now. We just got together and I wanted to be with him as much as possible. "Relax Babe; I'm not going to send you to a safe house right now. And I don't want to be separated from you anymore than you do. What I wanted ask though is that you stay in the apartment tomorrow unless me or one of the core team is with you. Please." Well, since he was being so nice and I was hurt, I guess it wouldn't hurt me to stay in or have a bodyguard if I go out of the building. I nodded my consent. I felt Rangers sigh of relief. He knew I would stick to my promise. "Night Ranger." Ranger hugged me to him and I barely heard his "Night Babe" response as I drifted off to sleep.

I kept waking up with Ranger looking down at me. This was getting to be a pattern. Ranger smirked down at me. "I just got back from my run and I saw Bobby. He said that if you felt up to it, you could come to the gym and learn a few self defense moves, as long as you don't overdo it." "Do I get coffee first?" Ranger chuckled and just leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. "Coffee is already made. Get dressed and I'll make you a cup." With that I drug myself out of bed and got dressed to face the day.

As I drank my coffee, I thought about my day's activities. I knew that I would have to talk to my mom sometime today. I am sure that I had a million messages on my voicemail. I needed to play catch up with Lulu, Connie and Mary Lou. I also wanted to call Joe and see if they came up with anything yesterday that Ranger's team hadn't at the scene of my attack. The likelihood of that was slim to none but…better safe than sorry. Then I wanted to sort through my pictures and determine which ones I wanted framed and hung and which ones I would put in an album. I could probably get Ella to go to the arts and craft store to get me the things that I needed. Then I had a thought. I wonder if Ranger has any pictures that he wants hung.

Ranger was watching me smiling as I went through my internal dialogue. I could tell he was trying to read my mind. I batted my eyelashes, "So, how much of that did you catch?" Ranger laughed out loud, "Most of it. You're going to make phone calls to family and friends, something about me, Joe and the investigation, and then pictures." "Seriously, Ranger, how do you know what I am thinking?" Ranger looked like he was considering not telling me and then he saw the pleading look on my face. He took a deep breath, "How do you know when I am in a room? It's like that. I can read most people really well, but with you, I catch pieces of what's going on in your mind. I really don't know."

This made me think of something. "Have you been able to do this from the first time you met me?" "Yes and no. It just got stronger after you know, that night together. It was almost like we bonded on an entirely different level. It scared the hell out of me." I nodded. It was like that for me. I had always had a sense of when Ranger had entered a room. However, after our night together is when the hair on the back of my neck would stand up and a tingle would run through my spine. I told this to Ranger even though I think he had already figured it out.

Ranger and I left after that and went to the gym. In the gym, Tank worked with me on some defensive moves even though I couldn't do too much with my wound. I watched as Ranger and Lester spared. It was beautiful to watch all those muscles ripple with each kick, thrust or punch. I was about ready to rip off Ranger's clothes by the time he was finished. Sigh, what a beautiful sight he was. Ranger took a towel off the bench and leaned close to me "Back at you Babe" he whispered in my ear. I got warm all over and a zing went to my doodah. Images of sweaty Ranger naked popped into my head. Maybe if Ranger and I were careful…..Bobby walked by then and shook his head. "I can see the look on your faces and the answer is no. Ranger, man, let the girl rest for the day. Make sure that her wound stays intact." I could see that I had just lost my only foe in my efforts to get a Ranger induced orgasm today. Ranger wasn't going to do anything to risk my health. Stupid cut, stupid attacker.

Ranger took my hand and led me back to the elevators and up to our apartment for our showers and breakfast. I think today we're having fruit smoothies. Ranger was sort of anal about his eating schedule. Yes, he actually has a schedule of temple days and what foods he allows, etc. I was a little freaked at his level of OCD at first. Then he explained that that was how he made sure he got all the proper nutrients. I agreed to try it and (I wouldn't dare tell Ranger this part) I could already see the difference in my skin tone, energy level and even….the fit of my jeans. Most of his food I really did enjoy and Ella made sure to bring me a brownie, piece of cake or cookie with dinner. So, I still got my sweets.

Ranger and I got our showers, drank our smoothies, and he was off to work on the 5th floor. "Call me if you need me and don't get too crazy," with that he left me to my own devices. I began making my calls for the day. First I called my mom, who wanted to know about the incident at my apartment yesterday. Of course I got the usual; Faye Barton's daughter doesn't have people attack her in her parking lot. And of course, is it true that you are living with Ranger? I had to answer all of those questions and more from Connie, Lula, and MaryLou.

I was spent by the time Ella showed up with lunch and to help me sort through the pictures. Ranger followed her through the door shortly after and leaned down to give me a quick peck on the cheek. "Rough morning, Babe?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Not too bad. You?" I asked as I leaned in a lay my head on his chest. He ran his hands through my riotous curls kissed my forehead and said, "Well, I didn't come up with any leads. So, not so great." He gave me a wolf grin and whispered, "You could make it better." I batted my eyelids at him and said coyly, "How could I do that?" He kissed his way up my neck and nibbled my ear, "I was thinking after lunch that you could be my dessert." I swatted at him and said in a low voice, "Ella's here to help me with the pictures."

I saw the flicker of disappointment. He recovered quickly. "I have some pictures that you might want to add." "Really, that would be great Ranger." Ranger has pictures?? I have never seen any pictures. He smirked, "I too kept my pictures hidden from prying eyes." Huh. Who would Ranger hide his pictures from? I guess Ella and maybe Tank, but why? A girlfriend would make more sense. That thought had the old green eyed monster roaring. Best not go down that road. "You," he said with his air of mystery. "Me," I asked confused. "Yeah, Babe," tucking a curl behind my ear. "I think you'll understand when you see them."

Ranger retrieved a file folder from his filing cabinet and I started flipping through them as we ate lunch. WOW. That is all I could really come up with. They were pictures of us. Lots and lots of pictures of us. Every moment that I had ever been to RangeMan was captured in some form or fashion. Some were of just me, but most were of us together. There were pictures of us in embraces, kissing, holding each other in the elevator, at the gun range and one of Ranger carrying me bride style to the elevator after I had been hurt. There was even a picture of us squaring off after a dispute about me staying in the building. My favorite pictures though were of when we were just gazing into each other eyes. I never knew. I never knew that our love could be seen so plainly in our eyes for the whole world to see.

I finally looked up at Ranger staring at me with watery eyes. He caressed my cheek and we silently communicated our love as we did in the pictures. Ella leaned over to look at some of the pictures. "Dear the love was always plain to everyone here in the building." I felt small for not realizing it sooner. I also felt a bit guilty over Joe. Had he seen this look that Ranger and I shared? He probably had since he had made that comment about 'I don't like the way he looks at you'. No wonder Joe had been so jealous of Ranger. Ranger squeezed my hand. I am sure that he caught some of my guilt, thus more guilt at maybe hurting Ranger.

"Babe, not your fault. I never told you how I felt, not plainly at least." I shook my head, "But, I should have. If I had ever seen these pictures, I would have." "Water under the bridge, Stephanie. We can't go back in time and change things. We can only move forward." I guess in a way that was Ranger's own kind of denial. I just nodded my head because I was still a little dumbfounded.

Ranger had a stake-out to go to, so he gave me a toe-curling kiss and left for work. Ella and I had fun going through the pictures and making lists of frame and mat sizes. We agreed to mat and frame them tomorrow. She said that Luis would come and hang them for me. I was about to put the unused pictures up when my eye caught a picture that I hadn't paid much attention to. It was a picture of the core team after one of my distractions. It was the same picture that had hung on Lester's wall and had been in several of the core teams albums. In fact, I am pretty sure that I had seen this same picture in all of the men's homes that we had visited. There was something different about my picture. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Dear, do you want that picture framed also," Ella asked as I studied the picture. I looked up at her a little startled. My spidey sense was humming. "No, Ella. I think that that will be all for today. I am actually going to lay down for a nap." Ella smiled, "Of course dear. I will have dinner ready around six." I nodded, "That will be great. Thank you for all of your help today."

When Ella was gone, I began to pace. What was different about my picture? I could feel the answer there in my head, but what? Finally, I lay down on the bed in my thinking position. I drifted off for a bit until my eyes bugged back open. Holy Cow. There was another person in that picture. My picture was cropped. Where did I get my picture? Think Stephanie. Most of my pictures were given to me by one of the Merry Men. Which one gave me this picture? Think, think, think. I need a donut.

I raided the kitchen. No donut. Ah, hah! There were some TastyCakes stashed downstairs in my desk drawer. I grabbed my key fob and made my way to the 5th floor. I waved to the guys at the monitors and made my way to my desk. I opened the desk drawer to find my brain food. Yes!!! There were two still in there. I sat at my desk and devoured both while my brain worked on the clues. I scanned my desk looking in my inbox. That's when it hit me. No, Merry Man actually gave me that picture. It was just lying in my inbox one morning. I never even asked who gave me the picture.

I needed to talk to Ranger. Whoever was in that picture was the person we were looking for. I knew it just as surely as I knew my own name. It looked like we were going to have to clue in the other Merry Men to solve this puzzle. Ranger would be back in a shortly, that would be soon enough to tell him what I had found. I hoped that my spidey sense was right. If it was, then I had just figured out who was breaking Ranger's system and was trying to terrorize me. The million dollar question though is why?


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own any of these characters or make any money off of them. I am just thankful that JE shared her creation of Ranger with all of us Babes!!!! Once again, thanks for all of the reviews. They feed my imagination.**

_I needed to talk to Ranger. Whoever was in that picture was the person we were looking for. I knew it just as surely as I knew my own name. It looked like we were going to have to clue in the other Merry Men to solve this puzzle. Ranger would be back in a shortly, that would be soon enough to tell him what I had found. I hoped that my spidey sense was right. If it was, then I had just figured out who was breaking Ranger's system and was trying to terrorize me. The million dollar question though is why?_

Chapter 22

"The Capture"

I was sitting at my desk feeling very proud of myself when another thought started crowding into my brain. Oh Shit. I promised not to leave the apartment without one of the core team. What have I done? I broke my promise to Ranger. Shit, shit shit. I just wasn't thinking. Why do I do these things? I am going to ruin my relationship with Ranger before it even gets off the ground good. I have to fix this and fast. I need to find one of the core team. I started looking around the office and spotted Hal, perfect.

I started walking toward Hal, but saw out of the corner of my eye somebody walking toward my desk. I turned and saw a man that I had only see once before. He was the man in the picture. I had to get Hal's attention and fast. I had to get somewhere safe. I started walking faster to Hal who was sitting at the monitors. "Hal, I need to go back to the apartment. Do you think that you could escort me?" Hal looked confused and maybe a little scared. Maybe stunning him wasn't such a good idea.

"Sure Ms. Plum." He stood and we walked to the elevator. If I could just get out of this room, I could call Ranger and he could come and get this guy. As the elevator doors were closing, I saw the look on the man's face. He knew that I had made the connection. I stood there frozen praying for the doors to close. The doors finally closed and Hal looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. "Hal, I don't expect you to understand this right now but I need you to stand guard by the door of the apartment until Ranger gets here. Can you do that?" Hal just nodded. I think he could see the fear in my face. I knew who my attacker is and he is in this building. I felt the walls closing in on me.

I just kept chanting in my head, "I will be safe in the apartment. Nobody can get to the 7th floor." I just kept chanting this over and over as the elevator traveled up the two floors. I was nearly hyperventilating thinking that the man would be waiting for me when the doors opened. Thankfully, my luck was still holding out because no one was waiting for us in the hallway. I key fobbed my way into the apartment and dug my phone out of my purse. I dialed "1" and waited for Ranger to pick up. "Yo." I breathed a sigh of relief.

I just started rambling off the entire events of the day. I don't even think that I breathed the whole time that I was relaying the events. When I finished telling Ranger everything, I decided to go for broke and fess up. "Ranger, I am sorry, I broke my promise. I just wasn't thinking and I am not used to worrying about my safety in your building. It was just that I was on a roll and my spidey sense was going crazy and I needed a TastyCake to get my thinking straight. Please, don't be mad." I finally took a breath. Ranger hadn't said a word. I could feel the tension on the line. I just wasn't sure if the tension was because he was mad at me or if he was worried about me.

"Babe, we will talk about this when I get back. I am almost there. I want you to get your gun and sit in a chair facing the door. Is Hal still in the hallway?" I padded over to the peephole and looked out. "Yes, he's out there and is armed. I didn't really fill him in but I think he understood the urgency." I waited holding my breath. Oh God, Ranger was angry. I just knew it. I had already screwed up. "Ranger, I…umm…I really am sorry. I love you." I tried to be calm, but really I was more worried about Ranger and my relationship than the crazy man that was probably trying to think of a way to get to me.

"Babe, I love you too. Calm down. I am not mad. I am just trying to figure out who exactly I need to be watching for as I enter my own damn building. Can you describe him to me?" I closed my eyes and tried to visualize his face. "Ranger, there wasn't anything really descriptive about him. Brown hair, brown eyes, dark complexion, and built like every other damn employee you hire." The nerves were starting to get to me and my voice squeaked. "Wait Ranger, he was going towards my desk as Hal and I were getting on the elevator."

We both said it at the same time, "Rodriquez". That is the only person that would have a real reason to approach my desk when I wasn't present. "Babe, you are safe. Tank and I are pulling into the garage. I am going to disconnect and we are going to search the building for Rodriquez. I will be there as soon as we find him and secure the building. Please, stay in the apartment until I come for you." I wasn't a fool. I wouldn't be breaking two promises in one day. "I'll be waiting here for you." Then I said softly, "Be careful and don't get shot." I could hear the smile in Ranger's voice, "I will and don't go crazy." We disconnected and I sat in my chair with my gun in my hand.

I waited for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes. I was just starting to go really insane and my ass was numb when I saw the knob start to turn. I raised my gun and aimed it towards the door. Just in case it wasn't Ranger. When I saw Ranger's beautiful face, I dropped the gun and ran into his embrace. "Are you ok? Did you catch him? What happened? Is it over?" I was bombarding him with questions, I know, but I couldn't help myself.

Ranger held me tight and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, Babe. It seems that you were right. Rodriquez it seems was jealous of you and infatuated with you." Huh? I pulled back and looked at Ranger in the face. "Explain." "When you called, I had the building locked down so that nobody could get out or in. We cornered him in his office and he spilled the beans. Before you started doing distractions for me, I used to use Rodriquez occasionally on the team. He wasn't really cut out for field work so I put him in the office. I used you once before I pulled him for a distraction and that is where the picture came from. Then after I pulled him from field work, I started using you regularly. I guess he blamed you for being pulled from field work. Then when you started doing searches, I guess he got obsessed with you and started following you."

So, this was all my fault. Once again, the Stephanie Plum show strikes and this time the threat was to Ranger's business. Why do these things happen to me? Now, I sound like my mother. I was so busy with my own castration that I didn't hear Ranger speaking to me. Finally, he said loudly, "Stephanie, stop. You are not going to lay the blame of this on yourself. No one is to blame but Rodriquez and maybe me a little." I blinked up at him. "Oh, no Ranger. You are not going to blame yourself either." He smiled down at me. What a pair we are. We both try so hard to protect the ones that we love and pile all the guilt upon ourselves.

Ranger pulled me closer and hugged me tight. "How about we just call it a draw? Ok?" I snuggled in closer, "OK". Ranger pulled back and kissed me full on the mouth, tongue and all. "Mmmm. That was nice." He smirked at me. Uh oh. Here it comes. He led me to the couch and we sat down. I just waited. I could tell he was weighing his words. "Babe, did you really think that just because I get mad at you that I will end our relationship?" I chewed my lips. Seems his ESP works over the phone. "I don't know what to think. I just don't want to lose you. I screwed up and you have every right to be mad."

Ranger almost sighed. "Babe. I. Love. You. I know this is new to both of us and we are both going to make mistakes. I am always proud of you and your quick thinking. I am also proud of how when you realized that you were unprotected that you kept your head about you and took the steps to get out of danger. You know that I just worry about your safety, right?" I snuggled up to Ranger on the couch and took a deep breath, letting out all of my anxiety. I guess I was just so used to mine and Joe's blow-ups that I was expecting the same thing from Ranger. I should have known better. Ranger doesn't do blow-ups. Ranger does quiet and serious. Not that that was much better sometimes because I always keep waiting for the other shoe to fall.

"Thanks, Ranger. I'm trying….really I am." Ranger lifted my chin and looked me in the eye full of love and understanding. "I know." Then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips, pulled me close and we snuggled on the couch for a bit. I was content to just lay there forever in my own version of perfection, but I heard the door open and saw Tank standing there. Ranger and he did some of their silent communication and Ranger started getting up. "Babe, we have to go to the police station and give our statements." "Ok, will you be home in time for dinner?" "Yes, it won't take long. Why don't you take a nap?" I must have looked confused as to why Ranger wanted me to take a nap, but then I caught his wolf grin and knew that I was going to need all the strength that I could muster for what he had planned for tonight. For me, I used sugar to relieve stress. Ranger on the other hand used sex. _Oh boy_.


	23. Chapter 23

******Smut Warning****Ok, so I just finished FLF and there wasn't nearly enough smut for my taste….. so this chapter is for all those Babes that like a little smut. You have been warned, it may get a little GRAPHIC. There wasn't enough lovin either so there is mushy stuff too!!! Hope you enjoy "The Getaway".**

"_Yes, it won't take long. Why don't you take a nap?" I must have looked confused as to why Ranger wanted me to take a nap, but then I caught his wolf grin and knew that I was going to need all the strength that I could muster for what he had planned for tonight. For me, I used sugar to relieve stress. Ranger on the other hand used sex. Oh boy._

Chapter 23

"The Getaway"

It had been two weeks since the capture of Rodriquez. Things were going great. I don't even know if great is a big enough word to describe how great my life is. Ranger and I get up and go running or work on self-defense. I go to the gun range two days a week and am starting to feel more comfortable with my gun. Lester and I still go after skips in the afternoon after I have completed any searches for RangeMan.

The only wrinkle in my life is that Ranger and I have been trying to get away for some alone time away from work. However, every time that we think we can get away for a few days something comes up. I was beginning to understand why Ranger said that his life didn't lend itself to relationships. First, there was another system failure that the client wanted Ranger to personally supervise the malfunction. Then the next weekend Ranger had to fly to Boston to check out some employee problems. So, now here I was once again packing my bags hoping that this was it. Ranger said we were both taking a week off and going to the Batcave and nothing was going to stand in our way.

Last week we did get one evening alone and what did we do? We were summons to his parent's house. Not that I am really complaining, I got to meet the bat family! They were really nice and we had a wonderful time. I was a bit humbled that they seemed to know a LOT about me and I of course knew next to nothing about that. Ranger has been opening up though about his family and it was nice to meet them and be introduced as his girlfriend. My stomach turns to mush just thinking about it. I heard the door opening and held my breath hoping that Ranger was coming to pack and not back out.

I felt that familiar tingle and two large warm hands wrapped around my arms. I leaned back into his embrace, "Mmmm. Please tell me that we are still on for our little Getaway." Ranger pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my stomach leaning down and place wet kisses on my neck. "Babe, WWIII couldn't stop me from our Getaway." I was starting to turn warm all over thinking maybe we could delay our departure by a couple of hours. Ranger chuckled, "C'mon, let's get on the road. We'll be there in an hour and then we can really start our vacation."

We finished packing and headed toward the parking garage. Ranger loaded our bags into the Cayenne and helped me into the passenger's seat. He buckled my seat belt as he brushed his lips across mine. When I drug myself out of my Ranger induced stupor, we were already zipping down the highway. I rested my hand on Rangers leg and drew lazy circles on his thigh until he finally snapped out of his zone to grab my hand stopping the movement. "Babe. I'm already so hard that I'm busting my pants." I just smirked at him. Paybacks are a bitch.

Less than fifty minutes later we were pulling into a long gravel driveway. There were trees lining both sides of the driveway and a wrought iron gate. Ranger pulled up to the security panel and swiped his key fob. "The same key fob that gets you into the apartment works for the house also." He explained. Good to know that I could get into the batcave, that is if I knew where I was. My direction sense was non-existent. We continued to move down the tree lined driveway. It was hard to tell anything really because it was dark. However, we rounded a curve and the most beautiful house imaginable came into view. It was huge. It looked to be three-stories. Ranger ESPed me, "Four, if you include the basement." My mouth hung open. This wasn't just a house, it was a mansion. I was feeling a bit out of my element.

Off to the side was a six-car garage. I saw Ranger push a button on his key fob and the garage door rose for our entry. Inside the garage were several more black cars. Once, we were parked every spot was taken but one. I turned to question him about it, "What, you couldn't buy one more car to fill the empty spot?" I said it laughingly so it didn't come out sounding as incredulous as I felt. He smiled and placed his hand on my cheek as he spoke, "That's your parking spot. Your new Escalade will be here Monday." "Oh." Wow, I think my heart stopped. "Exactly how long has this spot been waiting for me?" I asked cheekily. "Babe, since the day I met you." Be still my heart.

By this time Ranger was leading me into the foyer, with his arm around my waist. He turned swiftly and backed me against the wall, "Babe, I want to make love to you in every room of this house this week." I could feel his breath on my face and his hard body was pressed into every square inch of mine. He leaned down to kiss me and….fuck, the damn phone went off. Ranger snapped the phone open. His dark eyes never left mine to look at the display. "Somebody better be dead, I'm on vacation." I felt his body tense and he pulled away from me.

"Sir…..a week…….yes, sir." Ranger snapped the phone closed and turned away from me. I could see the tension rolling off his shoulders. His fists were balled up and his stance was rigid. I wasn't sure what to do as I watched him raise his eyes towards the ceiling and exhale loudly. "Ranger, what's….," I started. Ranger held up a hand to wave me off. Well, hell!!! I wasn't letting him brush me off. We were in this together and I was going to help somehow. I don't know if I had ever seen him this angry before but I was not letting whoever that was on the phone ruin our night. Our vacation may be in the shitter, but tonight we were going to enjoy ourselves.

With that decided, I walked around in front of Ranger. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and pulled his head down until our lips were touching. Then I kissed him for all I was worth. Ranger hesitated until my tongue ran the seam of his lips. He allowed me entrance. His hands came up and gripped my shoulders tightly and pulled back, "Steph…this might not be a good idea….I…might not be gentle in my current mood." I looked into his eyes and saw the anger in his eyes and knew that I needed to try to make it better. I took a steadying breath, "So, don't be gentle."

Ranger fisted his hands in my hair and his lips crashed onto mine. I could feel his tension building even more. He was trying to restrain himself, but I could tell that he needed to release the anger. I took everything in me to not back down. I reached inside myself and found the strength to allow the assault that he was unleashing on my body. Ranger hands roughly gripped the collar of my shirt and ripped sending buttons flying everywhere. His hands immediately came back to my breasts that were covered by my sheer bra. His thumb deftly flicked the front closure and his palms covered my breasts. He squeezed and twisted my nipples between his fingers until I felt a gush of wetness between my legs.

Ranger continued his assault on my lips and breasts. One hand traveled down my stomach landing on my hip. He squeezed tightly and then moved to relieve me of my shorts. Once the zipper was down, my shorts fluttered to the floor and I stood before Ranger in nothing but my pick thong. Ranger released my breast and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He pulled me closer to his and ground himself against me. His clothe covered cock was rough against my clit and I almost came again.

One of his hands shoved my thong aside and he thrust two fingers inside my wetness. The other hand was squeezing the flesh of my ass. He released my mouth and his lips traveled down the side of my neck where he place hard open mouth kisses as he went. I felt his teeth dig into my flesh as he nipped the tender skin at my pulse point. The fingers of one hand were thrusting in and out of my pussy. The other hand traveled down the crack of my ass until he reached my pussy from the other where they joined the other fingers. He took the wetness from my pussy with his fingers as they ran the length of my other entrance. When those finger slid in my knees buckled and I saw stars. There was nothing loving about this. He was fucking me for all I was worth with his fingers. As both hands pumped me vigorously, his mouth latched onto a nipple and he bit down causing me to come unglued.

As I came out of my coma, I Ranger had undressed anjd removed my thongs. His eyes were still black with barely contained rage. He grasped my arms and turned me so that I was leaning over the leather couch. With one solid strokke he enters my dripping wet pussy. He then proceeded to pound violently into my warmth. My eyes rolled back in my head at all reason left me. I began egging him on. "Oh, God, Fuck yeah. Harder, Ranger, Harder." Ranger let out a roar, gripped my hips tighter and pounded into me for all he was worth. I felt him shift on his toes, which made the tip of his cock to rub my G-spot with each stroke. The friction made me see stars. I lost consciousness as I felt Ranger empty himself into me.

Nirvana. That was the only thought that came to my mind as I blinked my eyes open to find two concerned chocolate eyes penetrating into mine. I laid my hand on his cheek. He moved his mouth to press a kiss into my palm, "Stephanie, I…" I quickly covered his mouth. "You are not going to say that you are sorry for that." He gave me a hard look, lowered his eyes and began again, "It's just that I didn't want you to ever me lose control like that." I placed both hands on his face and tried to get him to look at me, "Ranger look at me." I waited while he brought his eyes back to mine. "Ranger, you will not apologize. I won't let you. That was….I don't even know where to begin to describe it. All I know is that my first thought was Nirvana. You talked about no boundaries. Well, that was definitely no holds bar on the boundaries. I wanted to share your pain and in some way felt that I did. Do you understand?"

Ranger considered my words and nodded his head. He pulled close and lay there sharing the silence. I had never felt closer. We had had sex on so many levels, sweet, tender, out of control passion, and sometimes even teasingly, but tonight something entirely different. It was rough and primal. Normally, the thought would have scared me, but with Ranger, it just made me feel closer to him.

I looked at Ranger staring at the ceiling, "Want to talk about it?" Ranger looked at me with tenderness and sadness, "Nu uh. I want to love my woman properly, then we'll talk." _Yum_.

******Part II of the Getaway is coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own any of these characters; if I did do you think I would give Ranger back? Nu uh, not gonna happen. I am going on vacation tomorrow so I probably won't post any new chapters until I get back (no internet at the condo – I am sure my husband is thankful!!!). Maybe while I am sitting on the beach sipping my umbrella drink, I will dream up some new chapters. I know that I will dream of Ranger!!!! Reviews are love so send me some love.**

_I looked at Ranger staring at the ceiling, "Want to talk about it?" Ranger looked at me with tenderness and sadness, "Nu uh. I want to love my woman properly, and then we'll talk." Yum._

Chapter 24

"The Getaway Part II"

Yum indeed. Ranger had kissed me from head to toe. He made love the way he had loved me that second time in my bed, showing me his heart as he traveled my body. Ranger was staring at the ceiling and I was watching him from position on his chest. I was sprawled over his body, our legs entangled. I knew it was time for our talk, but I was going to let him do this in his own way. I was scared about what he was going to tell me because he was taking so much time to gather his thoughts.

I could tell this was difficult for him as he began to talk, "For the past five or six years, I have supplemented my income by doing covert operations for the government. The money was good and it helped me to build RangeMan. I never had a problem doing my job because I knew that I was doing my patriotic duty. However, the past couple of years, since I met you, I have been playing with the idea of getting out of the business." Ranger paused and kissed my head gathering his thoughts as his hands roamed up and down my back.

"Babe, in the name of my country, I have had to do some terrible things and I honestly felt that when I sent you back to Morelli that I was doing the right thing. However, after the Pine Barrows incident, I realized that I needed you and you needed me. I discovered over the last couple of years that your life is as crazy as mine and that together is how we work best. So, when my contract came back up for renewal, I opted out. However, I promised that I would take care of any problems that occurred with my last several missions." He took a deep breath drawing circles on my back while he stared at the ceiling.

I took a deep steadying breath, "So, when do you have to leave." I know that I was letting him off the hook of telling me everything, but it was just so painful watching him worry about upsetting me. Ranger looked deep in my eyes and I hope that he saw the understanding and acceptance there. He squeezed me tight and brushed soft kisses across my forehead, cheeks and mouth. "Babe, I am not going until after our vacation. I refuse to allow the government to ruin our week together." I smiled wide and squeezed him tight, "Thanks, Ranger, that really means a lot to me. Are you sure?" It was Ranger's turn to reassure me. He did so with a nod and a toe curling kiss. It didn't take much for the kiss to turn into more that a reaffirmation of love.

I felt like the cat that swallowed the canary. I was sitting in the bed propped up on the pillows with my arms propped up behind my head. Yep, I am the bomb. Ranger lay sprawled out on his stomach dead to the world. It was eight in the morning and I had been up and to the bathroom and Ranger never moved. I think I put him in a coma after having mind blowing sex six times. What Ranger didn't know was that I had been off of sugar for the last couple of days!!! So needless to say, last night my sexual appetite was insatiable. Since Ranger and I had been so busy getting ready for our trip, he never knew about my little ban from sugar. He, he!!! And now, he was dead to the world. When I went after him the seventh time, I heard him mumble something that sounded like "Devil get thee behind me." I let him sleep after that.

I got up from the bed and put on the fluffy red robe that had mysteriously appeared on the back of the bathroom door. I wandered downstairs in search of the kitchen. Ranger and I had been so busy last night that I hadn't even had time to explore. I was curious, but I wanted coffee more. The house was beautiful. It reeked of a masculine presence without being overpowering. I found the kitchen. If I cooked, this would be a place of heaven. The smooth granite countertops mingled of browns and gold were offset with bold stainless steel appliances. It really was a beautiful kitchen, but I was more interested in what I saw out the French doors.

Holy Cow, a pool and not just any pool, it was huge with two diving boards and a slide. I filled my coffee cup and headed out to sit on one of the lounges to drink. The back yard was probably half an acre and enclosed by brick fencing. Total privacy. I finished my coffee, stood and slipped off my robe and dove head first in the pool without a stitch of clothing. The freedom of swimming in the buff was liberating.

I was on my 18th lap when I felt a shadow fall over me. I pulled up to the side of the pool to gaze on Ranger beautiful face. He knelt down as I pulled up toward him to kiss him on the lips. When I pulled back to look at his face, he was smirking. "Babe, exactly how long have you been off of sugar?" I splashed and laughed as I ducked out of his reach. Ranger stood and stripped his boxers and dove after me. He caught me quickly, grabbing my ankle and tugging me under. He pulled me up just as quickly and pulled me into his embrace.

"You know Babe, as much as I enjoyed last night, maybe we should only have sugar bans while we are on vacation. Otherwise, I might not be fit for work." I smirked at him, "So, you're not going to give me grief over my food choices anymore." Ranger laughed out loud, "No, I will always encourage you to eat healthier. However, I will probably not discourage some sugar in your diet. Shit, Babe, you nearly put me in a coma. If it hadn't been for the phone, I would probably still be in bed." We were floating in each other's arms when it dawned on me what he said.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked curiously. I saw a brief flash of worry cross Ranger's face. "Umm…well, the next time you decide to go skinning dipping, you should probably call the control room. Thank God, it was Tank at the monitors." Ranger closed my mouth that was hanging open in horror. "Relax, Babe, Tank erased the video. He is the epitome of discretion." My cheeks were flaming at the prospect of who could have seen my little show. Oh, well, another incident for denial land. Ranger and another amused look on his face. "What?" I asked. "Babe, if I had known that a pool was the way to get you to voluntarily to exercise, I would have already put in a pool at RangeMan." I got excited, "You can do that?" He kissed me hard on the lips, "For you yes. In fact, I had already planned on putting in a pool before. The contractor has already given me a quote for a lap pool in the garage." I squealed with delight because I love swimming. "You are the best Ranger."

We finally dragged ourselves out of the pool to go make breakfast. Of course, Ranger made breakfast while I set the table and poured juice. The day was spent lounging by the pool, playing in the pool and making love in the lounge. It was a wonderful carefree day. After lunch, we went to town and walked along the sidewalk holding hands and window shopping. Ranger bought me an ice cream cone with a twinkle in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about me putting him in a coma. I laughed at his willingness to allow me sugar now that he was fully aware of the effects on my hormones.

Back at the house, we lay down on the bed to take a nap, but we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It was quite awhile before we finally fell asleep, with our desires spent. I awoke in bed alone. I rose to look for Ranger but found only a note.

_Babe,_

_I hope you slept well. I am setting up for a romantic dinner by the pool. I laid out some clothes for you. Get dressed and meet me by the pool._

_Love,_

_C_

Wow, he signed it C for Carlos. My stomach fluttered. I had never called him anything but Ranger. Does this mean he wants me to call him Carlos? When I thought about it, I really wanted to call him Carlos. It felt more personal than Ranger. However, I would probably still call him Ranger at work and in front of people. Using his given name felt private, something that only I would get to do. I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower, eager to be with my Carlos.

In Ranger's luxurious bathroom, I found a pair of silk lounge pants and top. Hmmm..wonder where those came from. They were the same red as the mysterious robe. Ranger must have had Ella shopping for me. She had great taste. The top was tube-top with two straps that tied around my neck. The garden tub was tempting but I decided to forego a long soak in favor of finishing quickly so I could be with Carlos. I had a feeling that he had something special planned so I was giddy with anticipation. I was in no way prepared for what was waiting for me at the pool. The pool was surrounded with lit tikki torches and citronella candles. There was champagne chilling with dome covered plates sitting on the table by the hammock. Soft music flowed in the air and the man of my dreams was walking towards me with a rose in his hands.

******Coming Soon "Surprises in the Hammock". I'll try to post this when I am back from the beach. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	25. Chapter 25

******I don't own any of these characters and am not making any money. I'm riding down the road on the way to Pensacola thinking "ain't technology grand!!!" Use to be travel time was wasted time. But now – just plug in the power cord of the ole' laptop into the van power source and voila – I can write away!!! I hope you enjoy "Surprises in the Hammock". Remember, reviews are love so send me some!!!**

_I had a feeling that he had something special planned so I was giddy with anticipation. I was in no way prepared for what was waiting for me at the pool. The pool was surrounded with lit tikki torches and citronella candles. There was champagne chilling with dome covered plates sitting on the table by the hammock. Soft music flowed in the air and the man of my dreams was walking towards me with a rose in his hands._

Chapter 25

"Surprises in the Hammock"

Carlos leaned down to brush whisper soft kisses across my shoulder, up the curve of my neck then moved his mouth to nibble on my ear. "You're so beautiful," he said softly with a warm breath that sent chills down my back. My heart was pounding so hard at the tenderness in his voice and I couldn't seem find my voice. Alicia Keys "No One" vibrated through the air and we swayed to the music. The words of the song replicated what I was feeling. _"No one can get in the way of what I feel for you."_ It made me think about my mom and Joe and how I had almost let them as well as me get in the way of facing my feelings for this wonderful man. Never again would I allow fear and expectations to get in the way of my love for Carlos.

"I love you Carlos," I told him with all the emotion that I was feeling. "And I you, amante, and I love to hear my name on your lips." My stomach rebelled loudly and we both laughed. "Babe, we need to feed the beast, because I have plans for you and I don't want any disruptions." Ranger led me over to the table and pulled out my chair. The delicious smells from the covered plates swirled in the air making my stomach growl even more. Ranger uncovered each dish to display one of my favorite dishes, shrimp fettuccini covered in Alfredo sauce with steamed vegetables on the side. Since living with Ranger, I had found a new appreciation for vegetables (mostly!!).

We ate in comfortable silence only commenting occasionally on the food (of course Ranger was having grilled chicken instead of pasta), champagne and daily events in our lives. It felt so normal to be sitting out by the pool, eating in our pajamas, listening to music by candle light. Ranger had on a black silk lounge set similar to mine except the top was more like a t-shirt. It hugged his sculpted muscles and made my mouth water. Ranger and I carried our dishes to the kitchen, rinsed and loaded them in the dishwasher. He led me back out to the patio where he pulled me into his embrace. Once again we just held each other and swayed to the music. I listened to Ranger's heartbeat and knew that there wasn't a more beautiful sound. We had agreed to not think about his upcoming mission, but I couldn't help but worry. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He was fast becoming my whole world.

After dancing for what seemed like hours, Ranger and I lounged in the hammock eating strawberries and drinking champagne. The evening had turned cool so Carlos started a fire in the chimnea. As he crawled back on the hammock with me, he spread out a fleece blanket to cover my legs. Once we were settled again, Ranger turned to me and I could tell that his eyes were serious. "I have a surprise for you Babe." I watched as his eyes darkened with desire, bringing his mouth to kiss me deeply. The feelings that I felt in that one kiss told me what Ranger was feeling, love mixed with burning desire. He was drugging me with a simple kiss. Our tongues battled for supremacy. I was too far gone to know who won or to notice what Ranger was doing with his hands.

When Ranger pulled back from the kiss, there was a little blue box resting in my hand. I stared at it transfixed holding my breath. I knew this box; it was one of the elegant ring boxes from Tiffany's. I know I must have been giving a great impression of a fish when I finally looked up at Ranger questioningly. "Babe, I love you more with each passing day and want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my love, my life. Stephanie Michelle Plum will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." I still couldn't formulate a coherent thought. I looked back at the unopened box and then back at Ranger. My heart screamed "YES" but my mind was reminding me that Ranger's love didn't come with a ring. That is exactly why I tried to never get my hopes up. I was afraid to get them squashed and opening the box was the pinnacle of standing on the ledge. If I opened the box and took a leap of faith would my hopes and dreams get squashed in the end?

I raised my eyes back to Ranger showing him my shock and fear, "Why?" Ranger laughed out loud, "Only God knows, Babe, but I do. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to go to bed with you in my arms and wake up with you sprawled on top of me for the rest of my life. Babe, open the box and say yes, please, because you are killing me here." I could see the humor in his eyes. Of course he knew I was going to say yes, but I was kind leaving him hanging with all of my self-doubt. No fear, I reminded myself. I took a deep steadying breath, looked Ranger in the eyes. This time there was no fear in my expression but only pure unadulterated love. "Yes, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I will become your wife. I want to go to sleep in your arms and wake up with your chest as my pillow." Then I attacked him peppering kisses all over his face.

Our kisses of happiness quickly turned passionate. Our clothes seemed to disappear and our bodies melted together. Ranger made love to me in the hammock and I wept with happiness when he entered me. There was no hurry or flurry of desperation to our love-making. Instead, it was more like an affirmation of their love and the pledge that had been made to each other.

As Ranger and I lay in the after-glow of our love-making, I was hesitant to pressure him for details of how long an engagement or what "kind of wedding he wanted. I really wanted to just enjoy the moment; the rest could wait. Ranger had other ideas. "Babe, I bought this ring with the intention of asking you to marry me towards the end of our getaway. However, I have reasons for asking to early." He took a deep breath and seemed hesitant about his wording. I waited patiently, well as patient as I can be. "Stephanie, I would really like it if we could get married before I leave for this mission." I just gawked at him. I sure hoped that that wasn't the reason he asked me to marry him, because he wanted me taken care of in the event that something happened to him. I turned to argue that nothing was going to happen to him and that I didn't need him to marry me out of duty.

Ranger lay his hand over my mouth to cut off my tirade. "Babe, I have had this ring for about six months. For me, I have just been waiting for you to decide that it was me you wanted. So, I am not asking you to marry me out of any kind of sense of duty. However, this mission will be dangerous and ….I really need to know that you be taken care of in the event of…." This time I stopped him from speaking. I couldn't bear the thought of living without him. Ranger looked soberly at me, "Please, Stephanie, it would mean everything to me to know that you are protected by my name and reputation, as well as being ensured all legal claims to my benefits and estate."

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the ugly reality of the mission that Ranger would be sent on. Instead, I nodded my head. Then my eyes popped as the realization of getting married in three days hit me. "Ranger how in the hell are we going to swing a wedding in three days? You know that I would never be allowed in my mom's house again if I eloped, right?" I was starting to have a full blown panic attack, when Ranger laughed out loud at my tirade. "Babe, if you will permit me, I will take care of the arrangements. We can have the wedding here at the pool under the gazebo and I have Ella to help with all the arrangements." I relaxed and thought about what a wonderful man that I was going to marry.

We lay silently in each other's arms as the evening breeze kissed our skin. Ranger was pressing small kisses to the top of my head and worked his way to my forehead until he saw the worry lines. "Babe, what has you worried now?" I seemed to be a worry wart tonight. "Ranger, if we have the wedding here, won't that interfere with your privacy?" Ranger turned to face me to play with my curls. "When we marry, it won't be just my house. It would be difficult to have a normal married life to you if I couldn't allow you to have friends and family in your own home. Besides, I no longer feel the need to hide from the world and….I am very confident in my security measures." He smirked at his last statement since the security system was his and linked to RangeMan. "Babe, the only thing that worries me if whether or not you will be happy with all the security measures that life with me will require." It was my turn to smirk, "Oh, yeah, I get Batman. How could I not be happy?"


	26. Chapter 26

******I don't own them and am not making any money off of them. So, I am back from vacation and have several more chapter ideas. This chapter is titled "The Wedding". Some chapters that are coming soon are "The Call", "An Old friend", "The Honeymoon", and "Bobby's Distraction". There may be other chapters thrown in there. I never know when a subject will take me off on a tangent. Thanks for all the reviews – I really appreciate them and they are an encouragement to me. Some of you that are reading this may not know that I originally posted this story back in March. However, I could never actually find it posted anywhere so I gave up on it. Then one day, voila, I stumbled across it and read some of your reviews. The reviews are what made me continue the story – so many thanks.**

"_When we marry, it won't be just my house. It would be difficult to have a normal married life to you if I couldn't allow you to have friends and family in your own home. Besides, I no longer feel the need to hide from the world and….I am very confident in my security measures." He smirked at his last statement since the security system was his and linked to RangeMan. "Babe, the only thing that worries me if whether or not you will be happy with all the security measures that life with me will require." It was my turn to smirk, "Oh, yeah, I get Batman. How could I not be happy?" _

Chapter 26

"The Wedding"

I bolted upright in bed in a panic. I'm getting married in two days and there was somebody that I needed to see before word got out about it. 'Joe' I have to tell him before the "Burg" grapevine gets wind of my wedding. I threw the covers back and started running around pulling out clothes from the drawers and closet. Sometime during my blind panic, Ranger came in to witness my torrent. "Babe?" I turned in time to see panic briefly pass his features. I am sure that my face looked similar but probably for different reasons.

"Ranger, I have to see Joe." Ranger froze and his blank face slammed down. "No, you don't understand. I have to tell him before somebody else does. I can't hurt him on purpose." Ranger relaxed somewhat, "Babe, I agree. However, I am not letting you go alone." My Jersey girl hackles rose slightly and it was my turn to freeze. "Not letting me?" I asked incredulously. Ranger seemed to look mildly amused, "What I meant to say was..um..I think it would be better if we went together. Morelli may have understood about us dating and I hope that the same will be true about us getting married. However, there is the possibility that he will not take the news well. I would like to be there for you if that is the case."

Ranger seemed to look apologetic for his mis-wording. He was probably right. It would be easier for me, at least, if Ranger was with me. Although, I also knew that allowing Ranger to go was taking the coward's way out. I had to face Joe and it wasn't going to be easy. "Ok, Ranger, you can go, but please, let me handle this." Ranger looked like he was going to interrupt, but I needed him to know that this was important to me.

I held my hand up, "Ranger, just hear me out. You know that I love you. I love you like I have never loved anybody else. Not only are you my fantasy, but also my hero and best friend. But Joe has always been in my life in some form or fashion. He deserves to hear it from me and he deserves to be a little bit angry. I can take his anger because in some ways, I deserve it. I continued to go back to him time and again even though I knew that I was in love with you. You can go if you promise that you will only interfere if Joe's anger gets out of hand. However, I don't really think that will happen. This will not be easy for me and I would like you to be my moral support. Do you think you can live with that?"

Ranger just nodded his head, "Now go get dressed, Ella is here to help with the wedding plans and she has breakfast ready." I leaned in and kissed him soundly on the mouth, "I hope she is a miracle worker, because I honestly don't know how we're going to pull this off in two days." "Babe, if you have enough money and the right help, anything is possible. Fortunately, I have both." He had that confident smirk on that I love to see. "Ok, Batman, I will leave everything to you. I'm taking a shower because it looks like our vacation is officially over."

While taking a shower, I had an epiphany. I knew how we could keep this wedding simple without any interference from outside sources…and without the entire Burg descending upon us. He, he. This was going to be good. I hurried up with my shower and getting dressed so that I could tell Ranger and Ella…and of course eat some of Ella's wonderful cooking.

Ranger and Ella were already seated at the table when I arrived with a huge smile on my face. "Good morning dear," Ella said cheerfully. "Stephanie, I am so delighted that you and Ranger are getting married. I am also thrilled to help with the plans." I smiled warmly at her, "Thank you so much Ella. Will you adopt me?" Ranger laughed at my usual request. "Well, that must have been some shower. Your attitude has taken a complete 180," Ranger said as he rose and kissed me on the forehead. I gave him a brief hugged and leaned back to look smugly at his face. "That's because I figured out how we're going to do this in two days." Ranger raised an eyebrow at me. I knew that he meant for me to proceed. "K-I-S-S"

Ranger's furrowed his eyebrows. Clearly he had never heard of the acronym. "Keep it simple stupid. We aren't going to tell anybody that we are going to get married. We are going to invite everybody over here for a party. Oh, we will invite our parents an hour early so that we can tell them first. We will both dress casually as will everybody else. We will keep the drapes closed to the patio until everybody arrives. Then when the time is right, our parent's can make the announcement. Everyone will assume that we are announcing our engagement and won't have time to inform the Burg!!" Ranger looked amazed, "Babe, you never disappoint."

Satisfied, we ate breakfast while we discussed decorations and food. Ella and her sister were going to take care of the cake and food so that nobody would know. Ranger was going to go with me to Philadelphia. I would go to find a dress and something for him to wear while he went to a rental store to get decorations and chairs. Telling a few of the Merry Men would be unavoidable since Ranger would need help preparing the gazebo and pool area. However, Ranger assured me that they wouldn't tell anyone. I insisted that he not use Tank though. Maybe that would keep him out of the doghouse with Lula. She would definitely go in Rhino mode if she thought Tank knew and didn't tell her.

With that settled, Ranger and I headed out to Joe's house. I had called him earlier and asked if I could see him at his house. Fortunately, he wasn't working this morning. Ranger and I made the trip in silence. Ranger was in his usual zone. I, however, was dreading talking to Joe and was twisting nervously in my seat. If Ranger noticed, he didn't comment. When we pulled up to the curb, Ranger took my hand in his and squeezed lightly. Joe was at the door waiting as we got out of the car. Ranger placed his hand at the small of my back in a show of support.

"Cupcake, Manoso," Joe said grimly. I don't know what he was expecting, but clearly he understood that this visit wasn't going to be pleasant. We all sat down apprehensively. Ranger rested our hands on his leg as I began, "Joe, I have something that I need to tell you. I wanted you to hear it from me first. Ranger and I are getting married. I'm sorry Joe if this hurts you in anyway." Joe slumped back in his chair and rubbed his hand wearily over his face. Then he looked accusingly at Ranger, "Boy, you sure work fast. Couldn't wait to tie her to your dangerous lifestyle, could you?" His tone was anything but pleasant.

I squeezed Ranger's hand to silence him, "Joe that is not really fair. Yours and mine lifestyles are equally dangerous. We are getting married on Friday, and I didn't want you to hear about it from somebody else." Joe looked outraged, "Friday," he yelled as he stood up and clenched his fists. "What's the hurry Cupcake? Are you pregnant? And if you are, how do you know it's not mine?" He all but sneered his words. "Joe, I am not pregnant. The hurry is because Ranger has to be out of town for awhile and …." I didn't really know how to continue.

Ranger cleared his throat, "Joe, I promised I would let Stephanie handle this on her own, but she is hesitating because she is trying to protect my privacy. You are not aware that I am currently contracted by the government and must be gone for a job. It was my decision to rush our wedding along so that Steph would have the protection of my name in the event that the mission goes badly." Tears filled my eyes as he made his speech. I tried desperately to not show how terrified I was at his words.

As a few tears managed to make their way down my face, I glanced up to find Joe offering me a Kleenex. I took it as I saw understanding dawn on his face. I turned to Ranger to let him know that I needed to take it from here. He leaned over and kissed me above my ear as he made his exit. Before he made it out the door, Joe stopped him with a question, "Do you love her as much as she loves you?" Ranger paused with his hand on the door, turned and looked directly into Joe's eyes, "Never doubt it for a minute," he answered quietly.

When Ranger closed the door behind him, Joe came back and slumped in his chair in defeat. "Joe, I am so sorry. I know that sounds lame, but I truly am. I never wanted to hurt you." Joe smiled sourly, "I know. I just always thought it would be you and me." "Joe, you know that I love you, just not the right way. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can still be friends." Joe shrugged his shoulder, "Can't imagine not being friends with you. Anyway, I have been assigned an undercover job in Maryland, so at least I will have some time away to get used to the idea."

I froze up for a minute, "Joe, promise me you will be careful. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." "Relax, Cupcake, I am going undercover in a school. I don't think that there will be much danger involved." I laughed at the thought of Joe teaching. Joe must have understood my train of thought because he laughed too. "Yeah, scary isn't it?"

He got up and came to sit by me putting his arm casually around my shoulder. "Do you truly love him?" "Yes," I replied past the lump in my throat. "Enough to commit to a lifetime?" he questioned. I nodded solemnly. "Ok, then I will try to be happy for you. Steph, I want you to know that I will always be here for you." I looked at the face I loved and knew that I had to release him. "I know you will, but Joe, I want you to get on with your life. I want you to find somebody that can make you happy."

Joe sighed heavily, "Yeah, but you know Cupcake, you're a hard act to follow. You were my first love and I was hoping you would be my last." My eyes filled with unshed tears at his words. We hugged tightly for a while. When I finally got control of my emotions, I pulled from his embrace and got up to leave. "Oh, by the way Joe, we are not telling anybody that we are getting married. So, I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Joe smiled at this, "What, you don't want your wedding to turn into a three-ring circus?" "Nope, not going to happen," I replied cheekily. "Sure, Steph, I'm leaving in the morning anyway. So, I will keep your secret. Thanks for coming and telling me personally. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Joe." He must have been resigned because he didn't even try to turn into the kiss and make more out of the gesture. Joe followed me out, opening my door for me. He then made his way over to Ranger's window. "Manoso, I want your word that you will take care of her." Ranger answered with his blank face in place, "You have it." Joe nodded and then added on a growl, "And don't think for a minute that if you screw it up that I won't be waiting in the wings to pick up the pieces. That is after I hunt you down and kill you." Ranger just nodded at this comment. I think that he realized that Joe's threat was made from the heart, so he didn't take offense. Joe stepped back to the curb as we made our way down the street.

I cut my eyes to Ranger, trying to gauge his mood. He turned on the radio, brought my hand to his lips and asked, "You ok?" "Yeah, it was hard, but I managed." Ranger just nodded and went to his zone for the drive to Philadelphia. I took out a notebook and started making a list of people that I wanted to invite. Once, I added all my friends and family, Ranger gave me the names of who he wanted to invite. The drive there and back was long enough for me to call the people on my part of the list. Ranger would make his calls on the way back while I drove. I smiled as I thought how each and every person tried to get me to tell them what the occasion was for the party. I just simply told them that we wanted to have a party as a couple. Boy, won't they be surprised.

Friday came so fast that I could hardly believe all that Ranger and I had accomplished, with Ella and a few Merry Men of course. I heard the bell ring and rushed to greet our parents. Ranger greeted his parents with a hug and they in turn embraced me. My parents and grandmother arrived shortly after. After Ella served everyone wine, Ranger cleared his throat to make his announcement. Everyone, with the exception of my father, jumped up excitedly to hug Ranger and me. My father cleared his throat, "Ranger, may I speak to you privately?" Ranger nodded and led my father to his study. I was a bit nervous about their conversation, but mom just patted my knee and gave me an assuring look. I guess it was a father thing. I took everyone outside to see the wedding set-up.

White chairs lined the pathway to the gazebo and were decorated with bows and flowers. The gazebo was lit up with white lights that hung delicately and there were lit candles on every available surface. The ambience screamed romance and simplicity. Flowers of every shade of blue imaginable completed the simple beauty of the decorations. My mother stood with her mouth hanging open and Ranger's mom had tears in her eyes.

I saw Ranger and my dad coming out the doors with smiles on their faces. Guess it was a good talk. Ranger came over to pull me into his arms, "Babe, I think it is time for you to get ready." I nodded and started to pull away when Ranger pulled me back in for a bone-melting kiss. "See, you in a little while, bride." His tone was so tender that I had to catch myself from melting on the spot.

In mine and Ranger's bedroom, I fixed my hair and applied make-up lightly. With my curls piled loosely on top of my head, I pulled on my dress. There was a knock on the door and my mom entered. "Oh, my," she said with a hand on her heart. "You are beautiful and I love your dress." I looked down at the dress I had chosen. It was beautiful and I knew the minute that I saw it that it was perfect. The dress itself was cream, but it had iridescent bluish-silver threads running throughout the chiffon material. The hem came down in jagged peaks. The top came up in a halter with thick ropes of the same mixture of blue, silver and cream.

"Stephanie, are you sure you're not rushing this?" my mom asked seriously. I smiled, "Mom, you have been hounding me forever to get married, and now that I am you are questioning my decision." My mom hesitated before answering, "It's not that I question whether or not you love Ranger. It's just that….. I don't know, this is so sudden." I understood her worry. "Mom, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." She seemed satisfied with my answer and started worrying with my dress. Guess it's a mom thing. It wasn't long before my dad came in and my mom left. I sat on the bed to put on my silver 4" FMP's looking at my dad and waiting for his speech.

When he didn't say anything, I asked, "What no lecture about knowing what I am doing?" My tone was teasing but I seriously thought he would have something to say. My dad smiled broadly, "Nope. I got all the answers I needed from Ranger and…..from the look of utter happiness on your face." With that he offered me his arm and we descended the stairs. As we walked out the French doors, my breath caught at the sight of Carlos. And for sure, tonight he was Carlos, not Ranger.

He was dressed in navy blue slacks and shoes. His silk shirt was the same cream color as my dress and was open slightly at the top. The color accentuated is dark coloring and his faced beamed with pleasure at my dress. My dad placed my hand in Rangers and we faced the Justice of the Peace. We had decided to write our own vows and my stomach fluttered with nerves at sharing my feelings out loud. When the J.P gave us leave to state our vows, Ranger began.

"_Stephanie Michelle Plum, I have been spellbound by you since the day I met you in the diner. Over time, I realized that I not only loved you, but that I was in love with you. You have become my best friend and my everything. You are my love, my life, my Babe. I promise to protect you with everything I have and to love you until my dying day. You are mine and I am yours._

Tears slid silently down my face at his beautiful words and at how similar they were to mine.

"_Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I have been awestruck by you since our first meeting at the diner. The day that I thought I lost you was the day that I realized that I was in love with you. You are my best friend and everything that I need. You are my love, my life, my Ranger. I promise to always be there for you and to love you until my last breath. You are mine and I am yours._

I could hear sobbing in the crowd, but I only had eyes for Carlos. I didn't even hear another word that the J.P. said until he was clearing his throat. Carlos and I looked expectantly at him. He leaned in and whispered, "I said you may now kiss the bride." Carlos and I looked sheepishly at being caught not paying him any attention because we only had eyes for each other. Carlos cupped my cheek and drew me in for a tender kiss. It quickly turned passionate until the J.P. was clearing his throat again. We laughed as we pulled away and turned to the crowd.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Manoso," the J.P. announced clearly. The rest of the evening went by in a haze. I was so deliriously happy and Carlos never left my side. He even ate cake!!! As the night dwindled, Carlos and I saw our guests out and I reflected at how amazingly easy it had all been. My reflection didn't last long as Carlos turned to me with his molten chocolate eyes. He held his hand to me and pulled me into his embrace, "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I laughed lightly, "Only about a hundred times, but one more time won't hurt."

I giggled as Ranger scooped me up in his arms and headed toward the stairs. I started to struggle to get down, "Carlos, don't you think we should help Ella clean up?" As he ascended the stairs toward our bedroom, he responded huskily, "No, a cleaning service is coming in the morning. Right now, I need to ravish my wife." He gave me his wolf grin as he slammed the door shut with his foot. _Oh Boy._


	27. Chapter 27

******Oh, if only I owned Ranger, I would be a very lucky woman. However, I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money off of them. Thanks for all of the reviews!! Hope you enjoy "An Old Friend". This one is for one of my readers – Thanks Xy for all of your feedback.**

_I giggled as Ranger scooped me up in his arms and headed toward the stairs. I started to struggle to get down, "Carlos, don't you think we should help Ella clean up?" As he ascended the stairs toward our bedroom, he responded huskily, "No, a cleaning service is coming in the morning. Right now, I need to ravish my wife." He gave me his wolf grin as he slammed the door shut with his foot. Oh Boy._

Chapter 27

"An Old Friend"

Carlos and I spent the night making love and the next day traveling to New York. He had to fly out on Monday and we wanted to spend every minute until his flight together. So, here we were in the great city of New York at our feet and where do we go? No where!!!! We stayed in the bed the entire time making love, only stopping to open the door for room service. It was a wonderful preliminary to what I hoped our actual honeymoon would be like. However, Sunday night rolled around way too fast.

In the wee hours of the morning, I felt Ranger brush a soft kiss across my forehead. I blinked the sleep out and realized that he was dressed and packed. I started to sit up but he laid a hand on my shoulder, "Don't get up. This is the image that I want to take with me. You are so damn sexy laying there with your hair tousled and skin flushed from making love. I just want to crawl back in bed." I was afraid to talk because I knew that I would start crying. So, I lay back on my pillows and watched him gather his things. When he was satisfied that he had all of his belongings, he looked down at me with a mixture or love, lust and regret.

His voice was gruff when he spoke, "I love you Babe. One of the guys will be here later in the morning to take you back to Trenton. Be safe and I will see in two weeks. Ok?" I nodded as he leaned down to kiss me. As his soft lips touched mine, I lost myself in the kiss. His tongue teased mine open and I felt myself go wet when our tongues touched. We kissed until we were breathless. Ranger rested his forehead against mine, "Not nearly enough time," he said softly. I agreed, "I love you Carlos," I said when I finally could speak without my throat closing up. He turned to leave as I said, "Ranger, don't get shot." He gave me a crooked smile and answered back, "Babe, don't go crazy." With that, he was gone.

The minute he was out the door, I gave into my emotions. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. I couldn't control it as I curled into a ball on the bed as my body wracked with a sense of loss. I cried until my stomach revolted and I had to fly to make in time to reach the toilet. I threw up until my throat was raw and probably would have continued to sit there praying to the porcelain god if I hadn't felt a hand on my neck. I looked up to find Mary Lou standing there with sympathetic eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought one of the Merry Men was coming to escort me back." Mary Lou helped me up as she answered, "Ranger wanted it to be a surprise. He sent me, Lula and Valerie up here to take you shopping and a day at the spa. They are waiting downstairs with the car." Awww, he was so wonderful. This made me start tearing up again. "Uh uh. You are not going to do that again. You have already made yourself sick with your crying jag. Ranger wouldn't want you sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Stephanie, don't you trust Ranger."

I looked at her confused. "If you trust him, then you have to trust that he knows what he is doing and will be ok." She was right. I nodded, "You're right; I am going to shower and get ready for some retail therapy." An hour later, my eyes weren't so puffy and I was ready to face the world. When Mary Lou and I emerged, Lula and Valerie were sitting in a brand new cobalt blue BMW 3 series convertible with the top down. "Wow, Mary Lou where did you get the car?"

"Not mine," she said this as she handed me a keychain. The keychain was a cursive letter B made of pewter. I gasped realizing that this must be from Ranger. Then I started to get a little mad. He shouldn't be spending this kind of money on me. That is when I felt something in my hand. I looked down to realize that Mary Lou had placed an envelope in my hand. I opened it to find Rangers elegant script.

_Wife,_

_I know that you are probably thinking that I shouldn't have spent this kind of money on you and that we agreed to a company car only. However, that was before you were my wife. As my wife, I expect you to always have a safe and reliable car. When I saw it, it reminded me of how blue your eyes are when I make love to you and I knew you had to have it. I also ordered you an Escalade for work. The BMW is for pleasure. Please, accept my gift. If you truly hate the idea, we will return it when I get home. I love you, my love, and my life._

_Husband_

_P.S. Don't worry about it if something happens to it. I have great insurance._

By the time I finished the letter, my eyes were tearing up again. How could I ague with his reasoning? So, I fisted my keys in my hand and all but bolted to the driver's side. The day spent with the girls was great. We laughed and shopped till lunch. We ate at Outback and then went to the spa. Ranger had given Mary Lou his AmEx card to give to me to take care of all the expenses. I worried a little about the amount of money that I spent, but Mary Lou said that he wanted me to buy everything that I needed for a romantic honeymoon. How could I possibly argue? I loved the man, but we are going to seriously have to talk about him spending all this money on me. Although it was nice to be spoiled every once in a while, I didn't want him to make a habit of it.

It was nearly midnight before I got everybody home and drug myself to the apartment on Haywood. I thought about going back to the house, but I knew it would be easier getting to work in the morning. I only allowed myself a few tears before drifting to sleep amid the smell of Ranger on my pillow.

Morning came soon enough that's for sure. I woke with a headache and my stomach revolted at sitting up. I fled to the bathroom to pray once again to the porcelain god. Ugghh. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. Maybe it was all that junk we ate on the way back from New York. Feeling better after losing the contents of my stomach, I hopped in the shower and completed my morning routine with record speed. I dressed in my RangeMan uniform and went to the kitchen to scrounge for food. Ella had been given a few days off for all of her help with the wedding so I was going to have to make due. I drank some juice and ate a couple of stale TastyCakes and headed for work, early for a change.

As I stepped out of the elevator, Tank headed my way with a soft smile on his face. "I see somebody had a good time." I grinned back, "Yes, I did, but I already miss Ranger terribly." "Ranger left me with some instructions." I nodded. I had expected that he would. "First, he wants you to use his office until he gets back and has time to make arrangements for your own." I raised my eyebrow at this, why would I need my own office. I could do research just fine in my cubicle.

"Bomber, do you honestly think he wants his wife sitting in a cubicle like every other employee. Besides, he wants you to play a larger role in the company now that you are married. That is the second part of my instructions. Starting today, he wants you to sit in on our morning meetings." I nodded for him to continue because I honestly didn't know what to say or think. "My final instructions were to help you in making arrangements for you honeymoon when you are ready. There are several RangeMan properties that Ranger suggested, but he said the final choice was yours. I will get you the information. However, Ranger said that you could pick anywhere."

I smiled widely at thinking about planning our trip and knew that Tank would be invaluable in helping me. I also knew that I would choose from the places that Ranger had picked because it would make him more at ease. I was sure that the reason he picked them was because they were secure locations. I leaned and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Tank". I think he blushed.

"Now, our staff meeting is in twenty minutes. Get some coffee and join me in the conference room." "Kay," I answered cheerily as I headed to the break room. I settled in the conference room with my coffee and a banana and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. I felt awkward at first, but no one seemed surprised to see me. The meeting was enlightening as I saw a side of Tank that I had never seen before. He was finishing handing out job assignments when my cell phone rang. Tank nodded that he was finished and that I could answer my cell. It was an unfamiliar number.

"Yo," I answered happily. That feeling only lasted for a minute. "Stephie girl?" A tired and familiar voice responded. I sat up straight. "Xy, is that you?" I asked with a sense of dread. I knew she would only call if something was wrong. "Stephie, he found me….can you come get me?" "Of course Xylia, just tell me where you are and I will be on the first plane." "I'm in some Podunk town in Mississippi. Corinth, I believe. I'm staying at some dive motel called the Crossroads Inn. Please, hurry. I am staying in room 217." "I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hung up the phone to find several concerned faced staring me down. "What's up Steph?" Tank asked warily. "I have a friend that's in trouble. Can you help me figure out the fastest way to get me to Corinth, Mississippi?" He clicked a few keys on the keyboard, "Looks like I can get you on the red-eye to Tupelo in an hour, from there I will have a rental car waiting for you to drive the remaining fifty miles." I was lost in thought, but came out of it when I heard him make reservations for three. I guess I should have known that he wouldn't want me to go by myself. It still rankled a bit.

Tank grinned sheepishly, "Bomber, you don't know what situation you're going into. I would really feel better if you would take back up. You get to pick who you want to go with you." I sighed in resignation, "Fine. Lester and Bobby can go with me. What about weapons?" Lester cleared his throat, "I know a guy in Tupelo, Roger Dance. He can get us what we need. I'll have him meet me at the airport. On a high note, I actually know the Crossroads Inn. It has a strip club in the back called Wild Bill's Cherries. There claim to fame is a woman who lactates on the audience"

I gave him a horrific look. He shrugged sheepishly with red cheeks, "Misspent youth." I laughed at his embarrassment. On our way, I spent most of my time explaining about Xylia Blevins. She was one of my suite mates in college. After college, she married Jake McKay. He turned out to be more of a scum bucket than the Dick. Ever heard of the movie _Sleeping With the Enemy_ with Julia Roberts? Well, think that but worse. He played all kinds of mind games. He abused her mentally and sometimes sexually. Finally, one day she had had enough and she disappeared. She filed for divorce shortly afterward. She managed to make a life for herself, but she could never contact anyone that she knew because he might find her. I truly admired her tenacity.

Six hours later, we arrived at the seedy hotel and proceeded to room 217. We knocked and I heard shuffling behind the door. Xy wrenched the door open and flung herself in my arms peppering kisses on my face. Xy hadn't changed a bit. She was petite in stature and has jet black hair that was straightened to mid-way down her back. Her complexion was flawlessly smooth and reminded me of cocoa. She was truly beautiful with her oval face, wide eyes and full lips. "Thank-you Steph. I knew you would come. I couldn't call my parents because I knew that would be the first place that he would look." "It's ok now. I am going to take you back to Trenton and we will figure out what to do next…..Xy these are my friends Lester and Bobby. I work with them at a security company. Bobby is a medic; would you let him look you over?" She nodded wearily.

An hour later, we were already headed back to Trenton. Xy had fallen asleep with her head on Bobby's shoulder. I caught him looking at her with awe in his eyes. Lester nudged me, "Soooo…do all your girlfriends kiss you?" I saw the glint in his eyes, so I played along. "Sure. We even slept together." He laughed out loud, "Now that's hot. Do I get details?" I giggled a bit, "If I told you….I'd have to kill you." I let him imagine what he wanted. Maybe it would add to his fantasy about me, who knew? He didn't really need to know that that was just Xy's way. She kissed like most people give hugs or handshakes. I leaned back and tried to rest a bit, my stomach still wasn't over whatever had caused me to be sick this morning and the plane ride and turmoil of the morning hadn't helped.

I took Xy back to the apartment with me. Tomorrow, I think I will move her into my old apartment. Dillon hadn't been able to find anybody to rent it to yet and I hadn't had time to do anything with it. It also had the added benefit of all that security that Ranger set up in the apartment when we first got together. Funny, we never spent the night there again after that first night.

The next morning started out the same as yesterday; me puking my guts up. I started to stand up to find Bobby looking at me grimly. "What's up Steph? Xy called me saying that you were sick." I shrugged my shoulders, "I thought that I had just eaten something that disagreed with me, but this is two…no actually three mornings in a row." I felt a little dizzy and went to sit on the bed. I saw Bobby sit his medical bag on the bed. "Will you let me draw some blood and check you out?"

I looked at him and saw the concern. These men would lay down their lives for me and would worry themselves sick if they thought something was wrong with me. I nodded, "Sure, but let's keep this between us for now. Ok?" "No problem Steph." With that he began to poke and prod me until he was satisfied and had his vile of blood. "I had Ella bring some toast and eggs. I thought they might be a little easier on your stomach. I'll let you know when I get the test results back." I nodded and got dressed to join Xy in the kitchen.

I had a blast catching up with Xy. We went to the mall to get her some things to tide her over until we could figure out a way to deal with Jake. Then I took her to my apartment and helped her get settled in. I admired her so much for her courage. "So….. married. I thought you would never get married again after the Dick. What's he like?" "Xy he is the most wonderful man I have ever met. He is so good to me. He is my hero."

"So, where is he? You have been married what five days?" I knew she had reservations. Hell, I had reservations in the beginning. "He works for the government sometimes. He will be back in less than two weeks and then we are going on our honeymoon. Just wait till you meet him."

I got ready to leave, hugging her close. "Call me if you need anything. I am going to talk to the guys to see if they can track down Jake. Figure out a way to get him out of your life for good. I am hoping that the kidnapping charges will be enough to send him away." She nodded and looked tired. Since she said she would be ok by herself, I left to get some work done and talk to Tank about Jake. Tank agreed to help as did Bobby. I wasn't sure, but I think that Bobby has a little crush Xy. I might have to help with that.

By the end of the day, my ass was bumpin the ground I was so tired. I keyed my way into the apartment and found dinner on the counter. Ella must be back. Yeah!! I noticed the bouquet immediately. There were a dozen coral roses sitting on the counter by the dinner tray.

_My Love_

_I miss you and can't wait to be home with you. Start deciding where you want to go on our honeymoon because I will be home soon. I love you more with each passing day. See you in a couple of weeks. Te amo, Babe._

_Yours_

_C_

I smiled tenderly at the letter and roses holding back the tears that were threatening to fall again. I straightened grabbed my keys and headed back out of the apartment. I drove on auto-pilot to the church. I made my way up the aisle and lit a candle whispering my prayer._ Please, keep him safe and bring him back to me._

_Author's Note: I hope that I didn't offend anyone in Mississippi. I live there and really do love it. I live in my own little piece of backwoods heaven on top of one of the highest elevations in Corinth. I call it my mountain. I just wanted to include my hometown in my story and this was how it played out for me. There is actually a strip club here that was once named Wild Bill's, but is now named Cherries. And yes, as horrific as it sounds, the rumor about town is that a woman squirts her breast milk into the audience….I know….ewwwww._


	28. Chapter 28

******When I started this story, I had no idea that so many opportunities would present themselves. Maybe this chapter is predictable……but I had to do it. I only own the character Xy, the rest belong to JE; I am just enjoying playing with them for a while. Thanks for the reviews – I lost most of my previous reviews so now my review slutiness is at an all time high.**

_I smiled tenderly at the letter and roses holding back the tears that were threatening to fall again. I straightened grabbed my keys and headed back out of the apartment. I drove on auto-pilot to the church. I made my way up the aisle and lit a candle whispering my prayer. Please, keep him safe and bring him back to me._

Chapter 28

"The Call"

Ugggh. Yep, you guessed it. Here I am again with vomit breath and Bobby standing over me. Bobby helped me to my feet. I smiled wearily at him. I didn't like that look on his face. It was too gooey for my taste. I knew he had come to tell me my test results, but I wasn't ready yet. My legs felt like rubber as I held my hand up for him to wait. He left the bathroom so that I could clean up and brush my teeth.

Clean and feeling a little steadier, I went to face the music. I walked to the bedroom and just nodded my head for him to proceed with whatever gloom and doom he had to offer me. "Bad news or good first?" I thought about it for only second. "Bad first, that way the good can cheer me up and I can live in denial about the bad for awhile." My insides were shaking. I couldn't read his face because he had a look that I had never seen before on any of the Merry Men. It was sickeningly sweet. It might even be approaching tender. Ewww. This was not a good look for a Merry Man.

He sighed when he noticed my tenseness. "Bomber, relax. The bad news is that you may have to deal with the sickness for a while longer." Great, I have some kind of communicable disease that I would have to ride out. "Perfect…..so what is the good news? Is there some kind of cure? Isn't there anything I can take?" He laughed out loud, "The only cure is about nine months." "Shit. I am going to be sick for nine months?" I knew there was something that I wasn't getting, but for the life of me I couldn't think what.

"Steph!!!! Hon, you are pregnant, you big goof." I felt the floor rising up toward me and everything went black.

I heard shuffling and murmuring as my fog began to lift. I was lying on the bed trying to sort everything out. Sick….Bobby….bad news….sick….good news….? Oh shit, Ranger was going to kill me. "Well, that is utter nonsense," Ella spoke with disbelief. Hmmm…Ella is here and I must have spoken out loud. I started to sit up but the nausea crowded back in so I just lay there and stared at the ceiling. "Dear, why would you think that Ranger would be anything but ecstatic that his wife is pregnant?"

I looked over at the woman that I had grown to love so much and was startled at her stern but loving face. I took a deep breath and my voice quivered, "He…he said he would never do anything stupid like getting married or have a baby." Tears rolled down my face as my thoughts turned to how he might react. Ella shook her head and sat on the bed, "And yet he married you didn't he?" My head was buzzing with all the thoughts bouncing around and I hadn't even thought about how I feel about the baby. A warm tingly feeling ran through my body.

Bobby took my hand, "Bomber, you will see, he is going to be thrilled. Ranger changed his way of thinking the day he decided that he wanted a life with you. My question is how do you feel about having a baby?" My hand traveled down to my stomach that was still rolling. A huge lump formed in my throat. I was having a baby and more importantly, Carlos' baby. I hugged my arms around my middle and looked up at Ella and Bobby's knowing smiles. A question was still nagging me though.

'Bobby, how the hell am I pregnant anyway? I take my pill every morning like clockwork." Bobby grimaced a bit. "Steph, there are many things that have been speculated to interfere with birth control. Antibiotics are one of them." I looked at him with understanding. I had taken antibiotics for my knife wound. He continued, "Even if it wasn't the antibiotics, you know that the pill is not 100% effective." "Damn Ranger and his Batsperm." Ella and Bobby both chuckled at my term. Another though occurred to me, "Bobby, we need to keep this private. I don't want anybody to know until I can tell Ranger."

Bobby looked pained, "Steph, that may be a little difficult. What will everybody think when you aren't catching skips?" I looked puzzled for a minute until it dawned on me that he was absolutely right. No way, I could continue to skip trace pregnant. "I'll figure something out. Right now though, I want to keep this between us. It's not fair for everyone in the "Burg" to know before the father does." Plus, I definitely wasn't ready to deal with my mom.

"For now, I will just tell everyone that I am busy learning more about Ranger's business. Maybe Xy can help Lula or Lester with some low bonds. She is going to need money anyway." I saw a pained look cross Bobby's face at my comment about Xy. I laid a hand on his arm, "Bobby, there are some things that you don't know about Xy." He looked curious so I continued.

"Jake would never have had the opportunity to take her if he hadn't broken into her apartment while she was asleep and then drugged her. When she moved to Memphis, she started taking self-defense classes and received her black belt. She can take care of herself. Hell, she is much more qualified than I was in the beginning." He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Ok, but I want her to come in so I can evaluate her and see for myself before we just turn her loose." I agreed because I knew that she would surprise all of them.

Bobby left with instructions for me to set up an appointment with my Obgyn and Ella left with a motherly hug. I got ready and ate the toast and eggs that Ella left me. After calling my doctor, I went down to five. Tomorrow, I was going to start back working out. No way was I going to become a fat cow.

Things were going well. I had started to get over some of my queasiness with the help of crackers, tea and a wonderful drug called phenergan. My doctor said that it was perfectly safe in small doses and he had a pharmacist mix a low dosage in a cream that I could rub on my wrist. Xy had proven to be a great choice to help out and she and Lula were getting along fine. So far, I don't think that anybody really suspected that I was pregnant. If they did, they weren't letting on.

It was five days until Ranger was supposed to be home and we had just finished our morning meeting when the phone rang. Tank answered it on speaker, "Yo". A booming voice came over the intercom, "Tank." Tank immediately straightened, "Yes sir." "I have news from your man." "Sir, this is on conference." "Understood Tank. I'm just calling to inform you that he made his last checkpoint." Tank smiled broadly and tears starting flowing down my face.

"On a private note, I have a message for ML," his authoritative voice came across the line. Tank looked momentarily confused. I on the other hand understood that this message was for me. I had been getting a note every day since he left that had some reference to My Love. Tank saw the dreamy look on my face and nodded that he understood. "Go ahead, ML is here." The voice cleared his throat, "ML, proceed with operation HM. Rally time is five days and counting."

I stopped listening after that. I was so happy that all I could think about was Ranger and him being home in five days!!! However, I still had to figure out a way to tell him about the baby. I wanted to tell him gently because I was still concerned about how he would take the news. Maybe, I will just give him a hint and let him figure it out for himself….that way, I didn't have to just blurt it out…hmmmm. An idea started forming in my mind as somebody cleared their throat. I looked up to see five brown eyes looking at me amused.

"So, Beautiful, operation honeymoon?" Lester smirked. Tank looked at me with a smile, "Don't you think it is time to decide exactly where operation honeymoon will occur? And which three of the Merry Men are going with you?" My head jerked up at the last comment. "Oh, no. No way are we having bodyguards on our honeymoon." I glared at all of them with my best burg attitude. Tank gave me a stern look. Everybody else had the decency to look sheepish.

Tank sighed, "Listen Bomber, this is how it is with Ranger. He won't be able to let his guard down if he has to worry about security." I wasn't a happy camper. They could all see my pout, "It will just be too weird. What if we want to go skinny dipping, or have sex on the beach?" They all looked uncomfortable and shifted at the images I was putting in their heads. Well, tough. If I have to suffer, then so should they.

Tank was unwavering though. I sighed wearily and just shook my head in defeat. "Fine. You have to stay here and run RangeMan I assume." He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I will take Lester, Hal and Cal." Tank looked at the others a little uncomfortable, "Uhhh….wouldn't you rather take Bobby instead of Cal?" I looked at him with confusion. I could see Tank casting glances at the others looking for support. They all just looked down at the floor.

"And why exactly would I want to take Bobby? He is working with Xy's training, now wouldn't be convenient for him." I also knew they were getting close and I didn't want to disturb the relationship that they seemed to be building. Tank still looked uncomfortable, "Well….um…you know in case you get sick again." I jerked my head at Bobby. He shook his head at me with wide eyes. "You told them," I yelled accusingly. "No, Steph, I did not!!!" I looked back at Tank. He just shrugged and everybody else looked guilty. Lester jumped up and stalked over to me placing his hands on my shoulders, "Hell, Beautiful, we just figured it out. You've been sick, not chasing skips and you have tea and crackers at your desk instead of TastyCakes."

I could tell he was telling the truth. I huffed. "Fine, Bobby goes, but if Ranger gets an entourage then I get to take Xylia. And this does NOT go out of this room. Ranger doesn't know I am pregnant and I want to be the one to tell him." Bobby smiled widely at my stipulation. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hal and Cal exchange money. Guess they were betting on me. Tank nodded curtly, "Fine, just pick a damn place and I will arrange it." "I want to go to the house in the Bahamas. It has the best beach access and an infinity pool. And if all of you start treating me like some kind of china doll, I will have all of your balls when I have this Baby." They all laughed loudly as I made my way to Ranger's office. I had work to do to get ready.

I called Xy first, "Hey girlfriend, you want to go shopping?" "Ready when you are!!!" I laughed at our easy friendship, "Be there in 20." I grabbed my bag and saw that another letter was lying on my desk. Ranger must have written them before he left and the Merry Men were leaving them for me to find. I smiled lovingly at Ranger's beautiful scrawl, but this one was different. It was written in Spanish. I fanned myself as the heat rose to my cheeks. I would have to get this translated. I would have to use the computer though; no way did I want anybody else reading my personal letters from Ranger.

Mi amor mi vida.

Estoy soñando con usted y lo que quiero hacer a su cuerpo. Su hermoso ojos me acechan en mis sueños y me despierto a las imágenes fantasma de sentir su cuerpo curvado en torno a las minas. Tú eres mi mundo y estoy contando los minutos hasta que podamos iniciar nuestra vida juntos como una familia. Tú eres mi familia y yo soy tuyo. Te envío mi amor y mi corazón. Empiece a planear, voy a estar en casa antes amante.

Esposo

I grabbed my keys and headed out only stopping to inform Tank that I was going shopping. I had to get a present for Ranger and I had figured out exactly what I would get him to tell him about the baby. I had seen just what I needed at the jewelry store last week.

Xy and I shopped and laughed for hours only stopping at the food court for lunch. I told her about the call and having bodyguards on my honeymoon. She giggled at the very thought. That is when I asked her if she would go with us. "If it will help you out, girlfriend, absolutely. I think I can distract a few Merry Men." I nudged her, "Especially one in particular." She grinned broadly and nudged me back. We headed toward our last stop Victoria Secrets.

As Xy tried on her merchandise, I rummaged through the bins of thongs. I saw a few new ones that I thought Ranger would love. I picked up a few that tied on the sides. Maybe that would keep him from ripping them off…then again maybe not I smiled evilly. I headed toward the register with my purchases when I stopped cold in my tracks. Jake was staring at me through the glass window.

Oh, shit. How was I going to get Xy out of here without him seeing her? I turned to browse through a few more racks and made my way to the dressing room and Xylia. Once I was secure, I whispered urgently, "Xy, stay where you are. Jake is outside. I am calling RangeMan and then going out to stall him. I don't think he knows you are here or else he would have already come in. If you hear me and understand, knock once." I got the sound I was looking for. Pulling out my cell, I dialed RangeMan.

Binkie answered, "Yo." "Binkie, I need help. Xy's ex-husband is here outside of Victoria Secrets. I'm going to stall him, send help. Hurry!!!" I hung up. I knew they would want me to stay put, but he would get suspicious if I stayed in here too long. Quaking in my boots, I made my way back to the register and tried to calmly pay for my purchases. My hand only shook a little. I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and tried to appear nonchalant as I exited the store.

Jake came toward me with a fake smile, "Stephie, how the hell are you?" So, this is how he wanted to play this. I plastered on my own fake smile and leaned in for the expected greeting of two old friends. "Jake, I'm great. How are you and what are doing in Trenton?" He pulled back but kept his hands on my arms. He was showing me he was in charge. He didn't know how wrong he was about to be proven.

"I'm doing good, but I am in town to find my wife. We had a little disagreement and I thought maybe she came to see you. I came to beg her to forgive me." Yeah, right. I tried to keep my expression surprised. I guess he thought I didn't know diddly squat. "No, Jake. I haven't seen Xylia since college. So, you two got married?" I was scrambling to think of small talk to keep him busy until the Merry Men arrived. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait much longer.

When I saw a sea of black out of the corner of my eye, I almost heaved a sigh of relief. I looked Jake squarely in the eyes portraying no emotion. I had to remove myself and protect my baby from the confrontation that was about to occur. "Jake, I have to be going. It was good seeing you." I waved and started to walk in the opposite direction of the Merry Men. Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me back roughly. "I'll just walk you out. I was leaving anyway." Fuck, what now?

I gently pulled my arm back out of his grasp and backed up a bit. "Actually, I forgot that I have to make one more stop at the Jewelry store. If you will wait here for me, I will let you walk me out. Then maybe we could go get a bite to eat and catch up." I sure hope that was believable. I started toward Kay's jewelry store that was two stores down. He must have bought it because he stood there watching me intently. I walked a little faster hoping to get out of the way.

I made it to the store's doorway before having the nerve to look back. I was just in time to see Tank tackle him to the ground and Bobby snap on the cuffs. Bobby wasn't very gentle as he pulled him up. I saw him lean in and growl something in his ear. I felt confident that Jake would have some accidents on the way to the cop shop. I ran back to VS and flung open the door to the dressing room.

Xy was sitting there with her arms wrapped around her stomach. I pulled her up and hugged her tight. "It's over Xy. They got him and have taken him to jail." She sobbed silently against my chest until I felt warm hands pull her out of my embrace. I slipped out and let Bobby comfort her. I heard him tell her over and over, "He won't hurt you again, sweetheart. I'll never let him near you again." I made my way to an angry Tank. Well, shit. I held my head up in defiance. He shook his head and pulled me toward him. "Bomber, you shouldn't have taken the chance….but, I understand why you did. Now, are you done shopping, because I would really feel better if you and the little one were safe back at RangMan."

"Yeah, but what about Xy?" He glanced toward VS, "I think that she is in very capable hands." I looked in the same direction to see Bobby and Xy locked in a very passionate kiss. I smiled happily, "Yeah, you're right, but first, I need to go to the jewelry store and then I need some Micky D's." Tank grimaced, "That stuff can't be good for the baby." I groaned, "Fine, call Ella and ask her to make me something healthy, but I want dessert." He flipped open his phone and made the call as we made our way to the jewelry store. I placed my order quickly because all of the excitement had made me very tired. Or maybe it was the baby, whichever, I needed a nap.

***Author's note: I don't speak a bit of Spanish, so forgive me if Ranger's letter doesn't translate well.

_Ranger's letter_

_My love my life. _

_I am dreaming of you and what I want to do to your body. Your beautiful eyes haunt me in my dreams and I wake to the ghosting feel of your body curled around mine. You are my world and I am counting the minutes until we can start our life together as a family. You are my family and I am yours. I am sending you my love and my heart. Start planning, I will be home soon lover. _

_Husband _


	29. Chapter 29

******I don't any of these characters except Xy and Jake and am not making any money on them. ****Smut Warning on this one girls because you can't have a honeymoon without a little smut!! Hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming.**

"_Yeah, but what about Xy?" He glanced toward VS, "I think that she is in very capable hands." I looked in the same direction to see Bobby and Xy locked in a very passionate kiss. I smiled happily, "Yeah, you're right, but first, I need to go to the jewelry store and then I need some Micky D's." Tank grimaced, "That stuff can't be good for the baby." I groaned, "Fine, call Ella and ask her to make me something healthy, but I want dessert." He flipped open his phone and made the call as we made our way to the jewelry store. I placed my order quickly because all of the excitement had made me very tired. Or maybe it was the baby, whichever, I needed a nap. _

Chapter 29

"The Honeymoon – Part I"

So, here I am six weeks pregnant packing for my honeymoon and guess what? No husband. He wasn't back and we were scheduled to leave in two hours. Tank said not to worry that Ranger would catch up with us at the house if he didn't make it in time for the plane. But, I was major league bummed. It just didn't feel right to leave not knowing…not knowing if he was alive and well. I started to get choked up….again, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked into Lester's warm eyes and fell apart. Lester pulled me into his arms and patted me on the back, "Beautiful, you are going to have to stop worrying. Ranger is the best and he is going to make it in time." I knew he was trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't helping. I cried silently until I heard a throat clearing. I straightened and found the entire entourage standing in my doorway. I wiped my eyes and pasted on a fake smile. "Fine. Let's get going. I am not going to worry and we are going to have fun until my husband joins us."

Everybody eyed me skeptically. I turned and picked up mine and Ranger's luggage and pushed past them. I stomped out toward the elevator and jabbed the button. Everybody was silent as we made it toward the fleet of SUV's. I think the entire crew was worried that I would break down again. As we drove toward the airport, I stared out the window contemplating how I was going to pull off being cheerful and entertaining the entire group as depressed as I was.

I saw the jet and the caravan came to a halt, I jerked the door open and started stomping toward the private plane. That's when it hit me that I hadn't even gotten my purse or luggage. I swung back around and nearly slammed smack into Hal. I sighed when I saw he had my luggage. "Thanks, Hal. I'm just going to get my purse." He nodded and maneuvered around me so I could get the truck. I opened the door and leaned in to retrieve my purse when I felt it.

The hair on the back of my neck and arms began standing on end and there was a tingle up my spine. Carlos. I grabbed my purse and spun around to see him emerging from the plane. I took off full speed as Ranger made his way down the stairs. When I reached him I threw my arms and legs around him, fisted my hands in his hair and kissed every inch of his beautiful face.

Our lips finally met for an exploration of epic proportions. My body was humming as I felt him climb the stairs. I never missed a beat. I just kept kissing him and he never released me. I was vaguely conscious of him setting me down and buckling my seat belt. His hands left me and I heard his belt click in place. All the while our hands were roaming and our tongues were dueling. I heard movement around me, but I didn't give a fig about anybody else.

Ranger was kissing my neck and I felt his hands on my breast as the plane lifted. As soon as we were in the air, Ranger released our seat belts and lifted me to straddle him again. He made his way to the back of the plane where I discovered he was carrying me into a bedroom. Hmmm….private planes sure have an advantage. I thought we were going to join the mile high club in the bathroom.

As soon as the door slammed shut, we frantically began removing clothes. Between kisses, "I…kiss…thought…kiss…you….kiss…. weren't….kiss….going….to….make….it." I finally got out. Ranger pulled back with lust filled eyes, "Babe, nothing short of death would keep me away." We were both naked and breathing hard. Ranger pulled me back in for a hard kiss, lifted me up and slammed my dripping pussy down on his rock hard shaft. I felt him ease down between strokes to the bed. This just made him plunge deeper.

Our rhythm never slowed. We were frantic for the feel of each other. Ranger thrust deeply once, twice, three more times and I screamed his name with my orgasm. I felt him speed up and spill inside me shortly after. He lay back on the bed bring my limp body with him. I think we dozed briefly because the next thing I knew I felt him easing out from under me. "Uh uh. Where are you going?" I said trying to pull him back. "Babe, I'm going to get us something to drink and eat. We're going to need fuel for the next round because it's not going to be nearly so quick." I saw his wolf grin and my skin warmed while my doodah hummed back to life.

"You want champagne and strawberries?" I shook my head. I hedged with my answer, "No, me, alcohol and planes don't mix real well. Just bring me some water and maybe some cheese and crackers if you have it." Maybe that would keep my stomach settled. "And Ranger, could you bring me my purse when you come back." He gave me a quick kiss pulled on his cargos and made his way out the door.

Ok, baby, it's time to tell daddy. I was giving myself a pep talk. It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok. I just kept repeating over and over in my head. Ranger came back with a tray of various snack foods and some water. Once he set down the tray, he stripped back off his cargos. I just sighed at the wonderful view. He crawled back up the bed kissing various parts of my body along the way. I sat up and took the cheese and crackers that he offered.

We ate a few bites and kissed and then repeated. "I missed you Babe. I don't ever want to be away from you for that long again." I placed my hand on his cheek, "I missed you too Carlos and if you ever leave me for that long again, it won't be pretty." He chuckled and took another bite of fruit from the tray. Once we finished and Ranger had removed the tray, we snuggled back and just held each other.

It's time. I can't put it off any longer. "Ranger would you hand me my purse. I have a present for you." He quirked his eyebrow, "Babe, you didn't have to get me anything. You are all the present that I need." I smiled, "It's nothing big and besides….you bought me a car. If you can spoil me, then I should be able to do the same." He smiled and handed me my purse.

I found the box and handed it to him. I had bought him a sterling silver chain with two dog tags. The dog tag on top had our wedding date inscribed on the front. On the back, I had inscribed my love, my life, Babe. The second tag was blank. I was hoping that he would realize that the second was waiting for something…or someone. Ranger lifted the lid and took out the tags. He smiled broadly as he looked at the first tag. "Babe, I love it and the chain is perfect. It looks strong enough to wear everyday under my shirt." I nodded. That was my plan. He could wear it even during take downs because it would hang under his shirt.

My throat was dry from the anticipation so I drank a sip of water while Ranger picked up the second tag. I watched as he turned the tag over and over in his palm with concentration. He was leaning on his left arm with the tag in the same hand. I held my breath as his right hand traveled up to cup my breast. He never looked at me. His eyes were focused on the tag, but he seemed to be weighing my breast. I could tell they were bigger but wasn't sure if he could tell. My breath hitched as his hand seemed to travel of its' own accord to my stomach. His hand rested against my flat stomach while he was transfixed with the tag.

Then he laid his head on my stomach. I knew that he understood my message when I felt wetness on my stomach. I played with his hair while I gave him time to process the changes that were about to take place in our lives before speaking, "You're not mad are you?" My quiet voice quivered a bit. Ranger's head jerked up to mine. What I saw there made my stomach go mushy inside. This was passion of a different kind. "You have just given me the greatest gift possible and you ask if I am mad? Hell, no, I'm not mad, I'm deliriously happy that you are carrying my child."

His hand left my stomach briefly to run through his hair, "Babe, you have no idea how this makes me. I know that it is a bit earlier than either of us would have liked, but never doubt for a minute that I am anything but happy. I have dreamed of you growing big with my child, but was afraid that I would scare you with my desire to have a child with you." Hot tears flowed down my face at his beautiful words. He looked at me thoughtfully for a minute, "Babe, I have to ask. How do you feel?"

I laughed out loud, "Pretty much the same, Carlos. I was scared at first, because I was afraid that you might not want a baby. Then I realized how much I wanted this and decided that it didn't really matter. My motherhood instinct kicked in and all I could think of was how much I wanted to have your child." He smirked, "So, the business about alcohol and planes was more about morning sickness and being pregnant." I put my hands on both sides of his face and pulled him close, "Yeah. I'm not taking any chances and I have been pretty sick."

He looked worried, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." I shook my head, "You didn't know and Bobby and Ella have been taking pretty good care of me." Ranger looked slightly disappointed about others knowing first, "I would have liked to have known before everybody else, but it couldn't be helped this time. Next time, I want to be there every step of the way." I nearly choked on the sip of water that I had just taken. I croaked out, "Nnnnext time?" Ranger gave me one of his 200-watt smiles and nodded. Huh…who would have thought that Ranger would want one much less more than one child? And with me!!

We spent the rest of the flight celebrating not only our marriage but the arrival of our child. "Babe, we have to get dressed and get back to our seats." "Uggg. I don't think I can walk." Ranger smiled smugly and helped me up. He helped me dress and asked questions about our entourage. "Steph, who is the woman sitting in Bobby's lap?" I grinned at his observation skills. I explained about Xy as I straightened my hair and repaired my make-up. Ranger seemed glad that Bobby had found somebody.

After landing and traveling for about 30 minutes, we finally pulled up to the house. Or should I say mansion. "Ranger, remind me of this the next time you want to send me to a safe house." Several others chuckled with Ranger. They all knew how adverse I was to going to a safe house. However, I could definitely hide out here. Ranger led me into the foyer while everyone else started unloading the SUV's.

The minute we were in the house, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Holy shit, Stephie." I was immediately tackled by a tall blond that I knew very well. Rebel Anne. The rest of the crew walked through the doors in time to witness her kiss me square on the lips. "Now that was hot," Lester said loudly. I turned to see several uncomfortable men and Xy grinning broadly. Xy laughed, "Well, looks like you haven't changed a bit Rebel Anne." "Xy!!!!" she screamed as she launched herself at Xy and gave her the same treatment as me.

My scorching face took in the staring faces. "Guys, this is my other suite mate from college, Rebel Anne. And from her outfit, I am assuming that she is a RangeMan employee." Rebel Anne bounced over and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Yep. I work for RangeMan Miami as a researcher. When the opportunity came to see who had captured the great Carlos Manoso's heart, I jumped. It has been the center of attention for about a month or so. I had some vacation time built up, so I volunteered to come down and make sure that the security system was up to par. I had no idea that you, Stephie, were the woman. Well, let me get a look at you."

Her eyes traveled up my body making me a little self-conscious. She finally rested her hands on my breasts and I think the entire crew let out a collective gasp. "Hold the phone, these are right. I'd say either you had a boob job or you're preggo." Her eyes sparkled with mischief. She knew that she was shocking everybody, but that was how she was. She definitely lived up to her name of being a rebel. I knocked her hands off my breasts as Ranger came to my side and pulled me slightly toward him.

Guess he didn't care much for anybody, not even another woman, feeling me up. "Relax Ranger, she doesn't mean anything by it. Rebel is just sort of a free spirit." He smiled back at me with his wolf grin and whispered, "Babe, I was just worried that she was going to make my men worthless with the images she is creating with you. I know the images are driving me insane." I laughed out loud especially when I saw the dazed looks on all the men except Bobby. Lester was the first to snap out of it with one of snappy comments, "Damn, Beautiful, we are definitely going have to talk about your college days."

Ranger smacked him on the back of the head while Rebel Anne smiled mischievously. "Oh, handsome do I have plenty of stories to tell you." I rolled my eyes and gave her my best burg glare. Everybody laughed when it had no effect on either of them. I stifled a yawn. On alert, Ranger scooped me up and tossed back to the crew, "If you will excuse us, it seems that I have worn out my pregnant wife. Catching up will have to wait till later because I am going to tire her out some more." As he made his way to the elevator, I heard several groans. Guess we were giving them mental images again.

_Author's Note: Ok – what do you guys think of Rebel Anne? I'm thinking that she needs to move back to Trenton. This is only Part I of the Honeymoon. I got tired and needed a break – sooooo…..part II will be coming soon. Part II will be lots of smutty goodness!!!!_


	30. Chapter 30

*****As usual, I don't own them and am not making any money on them. So, it was taking quite a bit of time to flesh out the Honeymoon, so I took a break. I think I have gotten my second wind. Keep reviewing – thanks for everybody's feedback on Rebel Anne. I think she is going to come back to Trenton the **_**Play**_** with Lester.**

_Ranger smacked him on the back of the head while Rebel Anne smiled mischievously. "Oh, handsome do I have plenty of stories to tell you." I rolled my eyes and gave her my best burg glare. Everybody laughed when it had no effect on either of them. I stifled a yawn. On alert, Ranger scooped me up and tossed back to the crew, "If you will excuse us, it seems that I have worn out my pregnant wife. Catching up will have to wait till later because I am going to tire her out some more." As he made his way to the elevator, I heard several groans. Guess we were giving them mental images again._

Chapter 30

"The Honeymoon – Part 2"

"Baby, where are you going?" I asked in my sexiest voice. "Babe, I was just going to get some water and fuel. I thought you were out for the count." He sounded amused because he could tell from my voice that I was ready for more. I loved pregnancy hormones. They were even better than jelly doughnut hormones or sugar hormones. Ranger was on the side of the bed starting to sit up. I reached around his hips and placed my hand on his already hard cock and started stroking, "I got my second wind." I answered huskily.

Ranger flipped and pounced pinning me to the bed. He had my hands pinned above my head and his legs were nudging my knees apart in a matter of seconds. My center became immediately wet. Ranger stroked himself against me. The tip of his cock rubbed erotically against my clit. "Is this what you want Babe?" His voice was barely a whisper as he asked huskily. I nodded and arched into him. "Tell me, Steph. What do you want?" I could feel his muscles were tight with restraint as he continued to torture me. I knew that he liked to hear me vocalize my needs and wants.

"Carlos, I need you inside me, now." I was writhing beneath him trying to get him where I needed him. He started teasing me by stroking the tip of his cock up my folds and ending by grinding my clit. "Is this what you want?" His asked gruffly. By torturing me, he was torturing himself. "Oh, God, Carlos, please…in…me…now." He barely dipped his tip inside my heat, "Like that Babe?" I couldn't pull him in by his ass because he still had my hands trapped. "More, please, sweet Jesus more."

Finally, he had mercy on me and pushed all the way to the hilt. I screamed deliriously. As he stroked slowly in and out, my walls clenched in my first orgasm. "Dios, Babe, you're so fucking tight and wet. I love the feel of you wrapped around my cock." Panting, "Carlos, faster. I need to come." Ranger stopped mid-stroke and leaned down to kiss me. I blinked up at him. He just grinned widely as he flipped us over.

"Go ahead, Babe. Ride me. Take what you need." He was turning over the reins and boy was I going to enjoy it. I placed my hands on Rangers chest for leverage and quickened my pace. "Carlos, help, I need to go faster." I could feel the mother of all orgasms building as Ranger gripped my hips and helped me increase my speed. Ranger flexed his hips and thrust deep inside me. His orgasm was only seconds behind mine. My body was rendered useless as I lay limp on top of him.

Carlos played with my hair and stroked my back as I came down from my high. "How about that water now?" I nodded into his chest as he rolled me over. He slid out of the bed searching for his cargos. Our clothes were all over the room. I think those were my panties hanging from the ceiling fan. Ranger came back with some water and snacks. I ate a few bites until I felt my eyes droop. Ranger took the tray and set it aside. He settled us under the covers and pulled me into the curve of his body. "Good night mi amore." I think I mumbled a reply before I went under.

I awoke to the feel of Ranger stroking my hip. His hand made its way to my stomach where he made circles with his fingertip. When he realized I was awake, he flipped us so that he was looming over me. The baby took that opportunity to voice his or her complaints. My face must have shown my discomfort because Ranger stilled. "Babe, you ok?" I shook my head no and started pushing against him, "Off….sick." Ranger pulled back and I stumbled into the bathroom just in time.

We must have made a sight. Me dry heaving, while Ranger held my hair and neither of us with a stitch of clothing. "Babe, do you want me to get Bobby?" "No, just get me some water and that syringe looking thing in my cosmetic case. It has phenergan to fight the nausea. I usually take it before I move around in the mornings. I also usually keep crackers by the bed. I forgot with all the excitement last night." Ranger snapped into action but paused with the vial in his hand, "Is this ok, for the baby?" I could hear the concern in his voice and it warmed my heart.

"Yes, my doctor said that it was safe in small doses," I told him as I rubbed a small dose on my wrist. I laid my head on the cool tile of the bathtub trying to gain my equilibrium. Ranger helped me up so I could brush my teeth and then helped me back to bed. "Ranger could you get me some tea and crackers? It will pass it a little while." He nodded, threw on some shorts and left to get them for me.

Ranger was back shortly and I was feeling better after eating a few bites and drinking some tea. Ranger sat behind me on the bed and massaged my shoulders. He looked at me concerned, "Babe, I had no idea it was this bad." "Ranger, the doctor says that it will probably pass in a few more weeks." I patted his arm reassuringly. "I guess that means morning sex is out for a while." He gave me that smoldering look. I shrugged, "Maybe not, I am feeling better." I was feeling better so I pulled him to me for a quick kiss, "But…since I am feeling better, I want to get in a run and a swim." Ranger looked shocked and appalled.

"Babe, you are passing up morning sex for exercise." I laughed at his outrage as I gathered my workout clothes. "Ranger, I refuse to allow my body to turn into a great big pumpkin. Let's go run." Ranger pulled me in for a bone melting kiss, "I can think of other ways to exercise." "Yes, Ranger but later I will be tired and might not feel like exercising. I can't believe I am actually trying to convince you to exercise." He shrugged, "I like morning sex, but let's go run. Sweaty sex might be even better." I pushed him out of the bedroom laughing.

When I spotted the house, I was sweating profusely and Ranger looked like he wasn't even affected by our four mile run. When we got to the steps, Ranger scooped me up and carried me squealing toward the pool. "Better get rid of your shoes, Babe, because we're going in." I saw him kicking off his shoes and knew he was serious. So, I toed mine off just in time. The water felt so good, but the sexy Cuban I was wrapped around felt better.

After swimming laps, Ranger helped me out of the pool. "Let's go change into our swimsuits and have breakfast by the pool." I wrapped a towel around me and grabbed my shoes. "Sounds good to me." We spent most of the day lounging around the pool. I was surprised that I barely saw our bodyguards. Bobby and Hal were taking the morning shift. Xy spent the day at the beach and Rebel and Lester spent the day resting up for the night shift. Overall, our first day was an easy going quiet day.

In bed after making love several times, Ranger and I made plans for our time in the Bahamas. We were going to have to plan activities around what I could do safely due to the pregnancy. "Ranger, I hope that I am not keeping you from doing something that you would enjoy." "Babe, I don't mind if we stay here every day, as long as I am with you." "Yeah, but I heard Lester and Bobby talking about how much you enjoy scuba diving. Maybe one day, you could go do that with the guys and I could go shopping with the girls."

"Are you sure, Babe? This is our honeymoon, not a group vacation." He sounded doubtful. "Well, I know that you don't enjoy shopping and I want to do some shopping before we leave. This would just give me that opportunity." He looked slyly at me, "So, this is really about you going on a shopping expedition." I laughed, "Am I so transparent?" He laughed, "Yeah, Babe, you are. That will be fine as long as Rebel Anne and Hal go with you. Hal doesn't like the water and you would still have two guards." He seemed deep in thought for a minute.

"Babe, I know you didn't sign on for all of this security. Please, bear with me. I know I am over-protective, but it is just my way. It probably will be worse with the baby." I pondered my response. Did I really mind? I guess somewhere along the line I had just accepted it. "Ranger, I understand that it makes you feel more secure. Besides, I don't have the best track record and I refuse to put my baby in danger." "Thanks, Babe." We talked for a while longer. It was nice and seemed so normal for Ranger and I to drift off to sleep, talking about our day while spooning in bed.

The next morning, I felt Ranger rubbing phenergan on my wrists as I came awake. I lay there thinking how wonderful he was when I smelled the rich aroma of tea. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to find Ranger staring at me. "G'mornin." Ranger kissed me on my forehead, then my eyelids and finally placing a soft kiss on my mouth. He seemed to be gauging whether I was going to be sick. "How do you feel this morning, cariño?" "Actually, I feel good," I answered as I sat up slowly. Ranger handed me my tea and a couple of crackers.

"So, what's on the agenda today, lover?" I asked saucily. Ranger tapped my nose, "How about snorkeling? I know a guy who will take us to some shallow waters where the shells and fish are great." I crinkled my nose, "As long as there are no jellyfish. I got stung once on spring break once and it ruined the entire trip." "No, Babe, no jelly fish where we are going. Let's go get in our run and swim. I made reservations last night for after lunch." I made my way out of bed slowly, testing my equilibrium. I wasn't feeling any nausea, thanks to my husband's tender care.

As I got dressed, I realized that I hadn't thanked him for the car or his wonderful letters while he was gone. I turned to Ranger and hugged him tight, "Ranger, I just wanted to thank-you for taking care of me and for the car. I love it, but most of all," I pulled back to look him in the eyes, "thank you for the letter's while you were gone. They meant more to me than you will ever know." Ranger looked at me tenderly and ran his hand down my cheek. "Querido, I wanted you to know that I was with you in spirit every day that I was gone." We just held each other for a while enjoying the tender moment.

Snorkeling was great. The water was so clear blue that it was easy to spot the shells. Fish of every color in the rainbow swam by us as we dove for shells. When we tired of snorkeling, we swam for a while. Ranger floated on his back holding me in front of him. I was getting a bit hungry so we swam back to the boat. The boat owner drove the boat to shore. Ranger grabbed some blankets and a picnic basket and threw over his shoulder to Bobby and Hal, "We'll be back by dark."

Ranger found a secluded cove to spread out our blanket. We ate cold chicken, cheese and fruit while we drank sparkling cider. I lay between Ranger's legs watching the waves roll toward the ocean. The beach was private and there wasn't another soul around.

Ranger whispered in my ear, "Babe, siempre he querido hacer el amor con usted en la playa. Déjame amarte. Tengo que estar dentro de ti. Es sólo entonces que me siento complete." It always turned me on when he spoke Spanish to me. I had no idea what he said, but I knew by the hardness pressing against me what he wanted. I turned toward him and kissed my way up his neck and whispered back in his ear, "Tell me."

Ranger's eyes were dark with desire as he repeated himself in a husky voice, "I said, Babe, I have always wanted to make love to you on the beach. Let me love you. I need to be inside of you. It is only then that I feel complete." My center immediately went wet with his words as he pulled the ties loose on my bottoms.

Ranger flipped me to my back. One hand smoothly slid down my stomach while he undid my top with the other. He nudged my legs apart and began stroking me. I watched lazily as his head lowered to my breast where he began to suckle my nipple. My orgasm came fast and I lay panting. "Dios, Babe, what you do to me." He was immediately on top of me and sliding inside my warmth.

Our rhythm was slow and erotic. Neither of was in a hurry. It seemed we continued this pace for hours until Ranger decided to have mercy on me. He reached between us and pushed down on my clit as he quickened his pace. I am sure they heard my screams on the boat. "Dios, Babe, I love it when you scream my name." I was glowing from my orgasm and the warm sun, "You don't think they heard me at the boat." He was still hard inside me and started pumping again, "If they didn't, maybe they will this time." I was always shocked at his stamina. No other man that I had been with had been able to recover so quickly.

Later that night, Ranger took me dancing. Rebel Anne, Lester, Bobby and Xy went with us. I knew that Bobby must be tired, but he refused to miss out on dancing with Xy. Rebel Anne and Lester were on duty so they simply lounged at the table while the rest of us danced the night away.

I leaned into Ranger on the dance floor. Our bodies had no space between us. I looked over and saw Xy and Bobby in a similar position. "Do you think they are falling in love?" I asked Ranger. Ranger, looked in their direction, "Yeah, I think they are. I haven't seen Bobby this happy in a long time." "It would be nice for Xy to find somebody to love after all that she has been through." I looked over at the table and saw that Lester's eyes cut toward Rebel Anne pretty often.

"What's the frown about, Babe?" He saw me frowning at Lester and Rebel Anne. "Hmmmm…well it seems that Lester is smitten with Rebel Anne." Ranger glanced toward the table, "Is that a problem?" I sighed, "I don't know. Probably not, that is if Lester is only looking for casual. Rebel Anne is sort of what you would call a man-eater." Ranger threw back his head and laughed, "And here I was thinking you were worried about your friend Rebel. Instead, you are worried about Lester."

"Well….Lester and I have become pretty close in the last several months. I know that he is a ladies' man, but he is nothing compared to Rebel. He seems smitten with her and I don't want to see her break his heart." Ranger shook his head, "Babe, they are both grown. They will work it out. It may actually be good for Lester to get a taste of his own medicine. He is used to women falling all over him; it will be interesting to watch him chase after somebody for a change." I grinned evilly, "Well, she will definitely give him a run for his money."

Ours days and nights continued with this pattern. We spent the days playing in the water and sun and our nights were filled with passion. We were leaving for home tomorrow, so we all spent the evening lounging around the pool. Everyone but me was drinking sangrias. I think I was the only sober one of the bunch. I saw Rebel Anne go toward the house and wondered what she was up to. She motioned for Xy and me to follow. "What's up?" She wiggled her eyebrows, "War!"

I knew immediately what she meant. Lester had been dunking her and pulling her under all evening while playing in the pool. She handed each of us a water gun. The huge water guns were already loaded and ready for our assault. We snuck around the back side of the house and our attack began. It was fun to see the guys taken by surprise. However, it wasn't long before our ammo ran out and we ran giggling back toward the house.

I got separated somehow and found myself alone and dripping wet in the hallway. I felt tingles run up my spine seconds before Ranger sprung out and grabbed me. He threw me over his shoulder while I was squealing with laughter. "Babe, you are in so much trouble." He stalked back to the pool and tossed me in the pool. I came back up sputtering to find Ranger smirking.

He held out his hand to help me out of the water, but I had other plans. I gave him my hands, but placed my feet strategically on the side of the pool. When Ranger loosened his arms to tug me up, I pushed with my feet and pulled with my arms. He went flying over my head. After that, game on. We splashed and dunked until our play became more aggressive.

We forgot all about everybody else. Ranger maneuvered me to the steps and pressed into me. His mouth attacked my throat making me moan out loud. He kissed his way down until he met my tube top. With his teeth he pulled it down and sucked my nipple into his warm mouth. As he tortured my nipple, his hand jerked my bikini bottoms to the side and he thrust two fingers in me. I screamed at the sensation.

He pulled out long enough to pull down his trunks so he could replace his fingers. He pumped in and out bracing my bottom with one hand. His mouth continued to suck while his other hand twisted my other nipple. I lost all control and went over the edge with Ranger not far behind. After Ranger's orgasm, I felt him freeze and then move swiftly to cover me.

I heard four voices at once, "Fuck," (Lester) "Shit," (Bobby) "Oops," (Xy) "Get a room," (Rebel). I was mortified. Ranger cast a glance over his shoulder, "Out." His voice was low and menacing. Four bodies scrambled to get out of firing range. Ranger looked back apologetically, "Babe, sorry, but I lose control when you are around." I smiled evilly, "Guess you need to be more aware of your surroundings." As Ranger fixed our clothes, he replied huskily. "Babe, you are playing with fire." I grabbed a towel and dried off, before replying. "I think I like fire." And I took off knowing he would follow.

Uggh. Ranger fire was exhausting but soooo worth it. I lay sprawled face first on the bed as Ranger massaged my back. "So…Babe, you like playing with fire?" I could tell there was a smirk on his face. I didn't care. I was ruined and loving every minute of it. "Hmf." That was all I was capable of. "Come on Babe, let's take a bath in the whirlpool tub. That way all we have to do in the morning is get dressed." I turned my head slightly, "I have no legs left. You will have to carry me." Ranger laughed as he flipped me and scooped me into his arms.

While lounging in the tub with the jets swirling about, I was working on an idea. "I smell burning." I smacked Ranger's arm, "I was just thinking that maybe you could transfer Rebel to Trenton." "Babe, I thought you were worried about her and Lester?" I shook my head, "No, I think I changed my mind. Besides, you are going to need somebody to do distractions. I can't because I am pregnant and Xy has been through too much. I don't think she would react well to one of the skips feeling her up."

"That's actually a good idea. She has been trained well. I called the Miami office to ask about her. She would be a good addition to the team if we can keep her and Lester from tearing the place apart." I laughed at some of the shenanigans they had pulled on each other. It would definitely be interesting, especially watching their sexual tension play out. "Babe, I'm starting to shrivel." He knew I was waiting for his answer. He kissed me above my ear, "If it will make you happy, I will ask her in the morning."

Wrapped in a towel, Ranger sat behind me and braided my hair. I forgot how much I enjoyed his brushing and braiding my hair. It was so relaxing. We were both exhausted and knew that tomorrow would be a long day traveling. So, Ranger tucked in behind me in the bed and caressed my hip and thigh. My eyelids were heavy with sleep, but I heard him tell me he loved me. I responded sleepily and felt him kissing my neck and stroking my stomach as I drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

******Ok – well, I've taken a bit of a break and my muse is starting to twirl around in my brain, but I don't really know if she is just playing mind games with me or not. So….I am working on two behind the scenes of the honeymoon. The first is "Behind the scenes with Xy and Bobby" and the second is "Behind the scenes with Rebel and Lester. After those two chapters, everybody is going back to Trenton. Hope you enjoy…..and as usual, I don't own them or make any money. However, you all know that I would steal Ranger if I could. ***Smut Warning*****

_Wrapped in a towel, Ranger sat behind me and braided my hair. I forgot how much I enjoyed his brushing and braiding my hair. It was so relaxing. We were both exhausted and knew that tomorrow would be a long day traveling. So, Ranger tucked in behind me in the bed and caressed my hip and thigh. My eyelids were heavy with sleep, but I heard him tell me he loved me. I responded sleepily and felt him kissing my neck and stroking my stomach as I drifted off to sleep. _

Chapter 31

"Behind the Scenes on the Honeymoon

with Xy and Bobby"

I was amazed at how close I had become to Bobby in the last few weeks. He really was amazing. He had a body to die for with all of those bunching muscles. His eyes were so brown that it seemed that he had no iris at all. When he held me, I felt like a drowning woman being thrown a life preserver. I really think that I might be falling in love with him. That is what scares the shit out of me.

I heard Stephanie before she ever made it to my room. Her tinkling laughter could be heard over the entire house. I was really glad that she was so happy. I just hoped that I could find that kind of happiness. "Hey, Steph. How's the newlywed?" I could see her dreaming smile. The glow of wedded bliss and pregnancy hormones spread over her entire being.

She sighed, "I am terrific. Ranger and I are headed out for a picnic on the beach. What's up with you? Are you enjoying your vacation?" "I am" Stephanie looked at me with concern, "Spill. I know something is on your mind." I shook my head, "No, it's your honeymoon. I don't want to trouble you with my meanderings."

She shook her finger and tsked me. "Xy you know better than that. I am always here for a friend. Now spill or I will find my gun." I laughed because I knew that she never knew where her gun was. She had been better since her and Ranger had gotten together, but she was on her honeymoon.

"Ok, but I am summarizing because I don't want to burden you too much on your honeymoon. I am concerned about what's going on with Bobby. I think I am falling in love with him and it scares me senseless. I also think that it scares him and that is why he backs away from any physical part of a relationship. Sure he comforts me and hugs me, but he never takes it any further. I think I am ready for more. What if he isn't?" Whew, that was hard getting all that off my chest. It did feel better to get it all out though.

Stephanie pulled me in for a hug. She already knew that I hadn't been with another man since Jake. She also understood that me saying I was ready for more was making a big statement. "Xy, baby, I am so proud that you are ready for more. I know how hard your life has been. What with you being separated from friends and family and all the while hiding from a maniac. I don't know how you did it. I also know that there are things in Bobby's life that may be preventing him from taking the next step."

Steph saw the look on my face and she shook her head. "Xy, I can't tell you because it is Bobby's story to tell. Honestly, I would if I could but, I am not really even supposed to know. I can tell you though what I have learned from three years of experience. Talk to him. If Ranger and I had talked about our real feelings three years ago, then we would not have spent those years in turmoil." I saw Steph turn her head like somebody had entered the room. I looked at the door and minutes later Ranger appeared with a picnic basket in his hand. Wonder how she knew that he was coming. I certainly didn't hear anyone.

She squeezed my hand and leaned in for a hug, whispering in my ear, "Love is worth it, talk to him." I watched as she rose and walked toward Ranger. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, then wrapped his other arm around her and led her from the room giving me a nod on his way. Whew, that man is sex on a stick. Stephanie was definitely one lucky woman. It was easy to see that they were head over heels in love with each other.

That kind of love is what I thought I saw when I looked into Bobby's twin chocolate pools. It was time to figure out if I was correct. If he didn't feel the same as me, then I would just lick my wounds and move on. I decided that I was on a mission. Bobby was going to be off at five and I had work to do. I started by taking a long hot bath throwing in some of the delicious vanilla bean bath salts.

After shaving, exfoliating and buffing all the necessary parts, I wrapped myself in one of the fluffy white towels. I went to rummage through my closet for my sexiest dress. I debated between two dresses that I had brought along for this trip. The first was an exotic red number that came just below where the sun doesn't shine. It was tight and the top accentuated my breasts perfectly. The other dress was a little more respectable. It was a Hawaiian halter dress that wasn't actually sewn together in the front. Instead, the excessive material just overlapped and fell to just below my calves.

Hmmmm. Decisions, decisions. Hell, I'm going for the fire tonight as I put the halter dress back in the closet. After spending an hour straightening my ebony locks with the flat iron, I put very little make-up on. My complexion and hair had always been my favorite attributes. Before getting dressed, I called down to the kitchen to see if Gigi the cook could send a tray of her delicious cooking to my room.

I rummaged through my lingerie and found my matching red thong and strapless bra. Glancing at the clock, I knew that I was running out of time. I shimmied into my dress and spritzed on some of my favorite perfume, Magnifique. Hurriedly, I slathered on the matching lotion and went out to the balcony to light candles. I examined the end results.

The waves were crashing below and the sun was getting low in the sky. The sky has casts of red, gold and lavender streaking through it. It was a perfect night for love and seduction. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with the results. I looked hot if I did say so myself. The cook delivered the covered trays and I sat back to enjoy the sunset. I knew that Bobby would come to me. It had become his habit to search me out after work. I just had to bide my time.

Bobby's POV

I knew that I shouldn't, but I couldn't control myself. I had to see her every chance that I could. I really think that I am falling in love with Xylia. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It's just that I never thought that I would fall in love again. I didn't know if my heart would take it if something happened to her. After my wife was killed, I just closed myself off to any kind of emotion. Work became my life.

I always thought that Ranger was the one that saved me and in some ways he did. However, it has been a blue-eyed, curly headed brunette that had breathed life back into me. Actually, she has woken something up in all of us at RangeMan. She came into our lives and made us realize that life was more than work. I am thankful that she and Ranger have finally found happiness. Stephanie's spark for life made me realize that I want more. I want what she and Ranger have.

I really never believed that I could find that same kind of love. However, the first time I saw Xy I felt a one-two punch in the gut. I loved my wife, but I have never felt such a vice grip on my heart. Losing her is not something that I could face. I sighed. I just don't know what to do. Do I actually have the guts to take the risks and try a relationship with her?

I stripped my RangeMan uniform as I turned on the water. Cold. I always had to get control of my raging hormones before I went to see Xy. She made the blood pound in my veins. I feel like such a sap when I am with her. I want to protect her and wrap her in the cocoon of my arms. Hell, I felt like reciting fucking poetry when I hold her.

I am such a moron. She has just been through a hell of an ordeal with her ex and all I can think about is how I can get in her pants. Well…that's not entirely true, I want more than just in her pants. If I am totally honest with myself, I wanted it all. The whole fucking enchilada.

(_I am trying to do both POV's at once. Don't crucify!!)_

As I walked into her room, I noticed the flicker of candle light. She was sitting with her back to me watching the dying embers of the sun. I quietly observed her. Her long brown legs shimmered in the glow of the lights. Her ebony hair flowed silkily down her bare back. I just wanted to bury my hands in its softness.

I felt him when he entered. My nerves were jumbled mass. I have never seduced a man before. I turned my head and gave Bobby my best sultry look. I saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed. His eyes bore into mine. I had to speak and break the ice or else I was going to jump him right here right now. No. We had to talk first.

Nervously, I stood and went to him. I took his hand and led him to the table. "I thought we could have dinner out here tonight." He pulled me close for a hug before pulling out my chair. I could feel the vibration of lust as he held me close.

"This is nice Xy. To what do I owe the honor?" I could tell that Xy was nervous about something. How do I make her feel more at ease? I took her hand in mine and looked deeply in her eyes. She smiled and licked her lips. I nearly groaned as my pants tightened.

She pulled her hand from mine and poured us a glass of wine. She offered me a glass and I gladly took it from her. I was going to need some liquid courage.

My hand shook slightly as I reached for a chilled shrimp and thoughtfully dipped in the sauce. Instead of popping into my mouth, I offered it to Bobby. I watched as he sucked it from the shell. My panties went damp thinking about his mouth on mine. It was time to talk before I really began my seduction.

I cleared my throat, "Bobby, I want to talk about us." His look was warm and sensual so I took that as a cue to forge forward. This was hard laying it all out on the line. "Bobby, I …have developed feelings for you. I need to know if you feel the same." I watched as he stood, turned toward the railing and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Xy, I have feelings for you too. I just don't want to rush things because," I hesitated before continuing. "I know that you have been through an ordeal and I am afraid that you are not ready."

I stood and went to where he was standing. I place my hands on his arms and looked steadily in his eyes, "Bobby, what I went through was awful, but I have been living with this for a long time. I am tired of being scared to turn around because I think he will be waiting in the shadows. When he drugged me and took me from my home in Memphis, I thought this is it. I won't survive this time. I woke up in some filthy trailer in Tishomingo, MS with beer cans lying everywhere. All I could think of was how I had wasted the last ten years of my life being scared." I turned because I couldn't face him while I relived the events of that night.

"I don't know what fortune smiled on me that night because he wasn't in the trailer. He must have gotten tired of waiting for me to wake up and went to get drunk. I stumbled through the filth searching for anything to help me get away. I found a stash of money and hightailed it out of there." My eyes were tearing up at reliving that night, but he had to know.

"Again, the gods smiled on me because the trailer was near a gas station. I snuck into the back of a truck that was parked idling. I didn't care where the truck was heading just as long as it was away from Jake. The truck stopped at the hotel and I snuck out after the driver went into the strip club. That's how I ended up at the hotel that you guys found me at." I turned at looked at him with courage, hoping that he would see my strength and not my weakness.

I stroked her cheek, "Darling, Xy, such courage." I pulled her to me. Did I have the same courage? It would take courage to share my own personal demons. "I was married." I felt her tense and start to pull away. I pulled her tighter because I needed her strength to share this story. "We were married for two years and were planning to start a family. I was still in the military doing missions with Ranger. At that time, we never thought about somebody going after our families. They did and my wife was killed."

I could feel her clinging to me, "I can't say that my life will be easy, Xy. But it will be a life and not some excuse for it. I have come to the conclusion that I can't live without you." I looked into her eyes and saw my love reflected back. "I am ridiculously in love with you Xy." I brushed the tears from her cheek and leaned in to brush a kiss across her soft lips. It felt like heaven.

Bobby's kiss felt like coming home. I let out a shaky sigh, "I love you too Bobby." I felt his grip tighten on my hips as I ran my hands up his solid chest. He started backing me toward the bedroom as I started unbuttoning his shirt and pressing open mouthed kisses to his bare chest.

"Woman, you have no idea what you do to me. I want to take this slow, but when I touch you all I can think of is being buried deep inside you." I felt her shiver and it was taking all of my self-control not to rip her clothes off and take her. "I wanted to seduce you the first time, Xy. Let me show you how I feel about you."

I giggled nervously, "I wanted to seduce you too." He kissed me tenderly on each cheek and eyes. "Darling, Xy, you have been seducing me from the moment we met." He circled behind me. His touch was barely a whisper on my skin. I felt his hand on my zipper, "I want to see you, darling." I nodded giving him consent.

I inched her zipper down tortuously slow exposing her soft skin. I ran my hands down her back as her dress fell with a soft whisper. I pulled her close and pressed myself to her back. I inhaled her scent and traced my tongue around the shell of her ear, "I can't wait to taste you." I felt her shiver at my words.

His words had me panting. His hands slid down my stomach tracing the rim of my belly button. If his strong arms hadn't been bracing me, my knees would have buckled when his had dipped inside my panties and circled my clit. It had been so long that I felt a gush between my thighs immediately.

He hooked his thumbs in the strings of my panties and slid them down as he pressed his lips to the arch of my back. As he made his way back up my back his tongue made a path of heat across my skin. I felt him unhook my bra and watched as his hands teased my nipples. I was wet and ready when he scooped me up and placed me on the bed.

I quickly shed my clothes as my eyes traveled her body that was spread before me. I dipped my head down to inhale her scent. I traced my tongue around her folds until she was begging me for release. I smiled at her whimpers. My cock was pounding to be inside her warmth, but I was determined to pleasure her in every way first.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when his tongue finally hit paradise. My juices flowed freely as he lapped them up. His slid a finger in and stroked my G-spot. When he felt my reaction, he added two then three fingers. He violently began to pump in and out until I screamed his name.

After her release, I crawled up her body satisfied that I had pleasured her. I found her breast with my tongue and fingers as I slid inside her. I had to stop myself from pounding out my release. She was so tight and wet that I almost came immediately. She started to move her hips, but I stilled her.

"Darling, it's been a while. If you keep that up, I will cum too quick." She hooked her legs around mine, "I don't care. It's been ten years for me, so I need to feel you moving inside me." I groaned as I thrust deeper inside her. I heard her quick intake of breath as I stretched her.

As his strokes quickened, I felt the heat begin to thrum through my body. I grasped his back and dug my nails in as I felt his body straining for release, "Xy, darling, cum with me." His words were my undoing and I came violently as he joined me. He continued to stroke me after he came. I looked up at him confused that he was still hard because I felt his warm cum inside me.

I just looked at her and smirked at her confusion. I saw as she comprehended that my erection was not going down. "I have plans for you and that does not include stopping now."

Wow, super stamina, now that's what I'm talking about. It was going to be a long night and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	32. Chapter 32

******Don't own them and not making any money from them. Don't forget to review!!!! Hope you enjoy. **

_I just looked at her and smirked at her confusion. I saw as she comprehended that my erection was not going down. "I have plans for you and that does not include stopping now." _

_Wow, super stamina, now that's what I'm talking about. It was going to be a long night and I was going to enjoy every minute of it._

Chapter 32

"Behind the scenes of the Honeymoon

With Rebel and Lester"

Steph's POV

I was getting dressed to go out for dinner and dancing with Ranger when there was a knock on the door. Curious, Ranger never knocks. I threw on a robe and opened the door to Lester. His twinkling eyes took in my near undress. "Well, Beautiful if you're tired of the old man already…" I slapped him in the shoulder. "Les, we're going out to dinner and I'm running late. If you came to harass me, you're going to have to do it while I put on my make-up.

I went to the vanity mirror and sat down to put on my make-up watching Lester in the mirror as he tried to seem nonchalant leaning against the door jam. "So….What's up Les?" He looked a little uncomfortable, that was for sure.

Clearing his throat, "Just wondering what everybody was up to." I smirked, "Everybody?" He shrugged, "Yeah, sure. Bobby and Hal traded day shift with Rebel and me so we could check out some of the local night life." Oh, I could see right through him. He wanted to know where Rebel had gone off to. He could care less about where Ranger and I were going.

I was laughing inside but tried to play off like I hadn't caught on. "Oh, well Ranger and I are going to check out a new restaurant that is within walking distance." He swallowed and tried to keep his eyes uninterested. "That's nice." He waited for me to add more. Oh yeah, this was going to be interesting.

Finally, I couldn't resist bating him a little. I had noticed Lester and Rebel circling each other, swapping verbal innuendos. "I think that Rebel went to a club. She said something about working off some tension." I almost fell off my chair at the murderous look that came over his face before he quickly tried to cover it. He cleared his throat, seemed he was doing that a lot. "I might check her out. You know what club."

I decided to continue to play with him just a little more. "I think the name is Climax." I saw him almost swallow his tongue. "It's a little swingers club. You know private rooms for private parties." I wagged my eyebrows at him and almost lost it at the look of horror that passed across his features. It really was named Climax but it was just a regular bar. I would probably pay later but I couldn't help but string him along.

I saw him clench and unclench his fists as Ranger came to stand behind him. Ranger clamped down on his shoulder and Les nearly jumped out of his skin. "Lester, are you harassing my wife?" Lester shook his head, "No, I've got to go. Have a good time Beautiful." Lester stomped off and I doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Babe." When I could get over the hilarity of the situation, I explained to Ranger about Lester's jealousy. He just shook his head, kissed me on the shoulder and headed for the shower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the club)

What the hell kind of woman was Rebel anyway? Was she a swinger? His gut churned at the thought of someone else touching her. The thought of her participating in sex with several partners just simply pissed him off. He pulled the SUV up to the curb with thoughts of pulling her out of there by the hair of her head and knocking some sense into her.

The moment he walked in the club, he knew he had been had. That little minx. He wasn't sure exactly how to exact revenge on a pregnant woman, but he would figure out a way. He would just have to be careful that Ranger didn't get wind of it or he would have a meeting on the mats. He could laugh a little now at her little joke. He didn't laugh for long.

There she was sidled up to the bar with a bevy of admirers watching her drown her shot of tequila. His own mouth was watering at watching her pink tongue lap up the salt. He almost groaned out load when she went in for the kill and sucked on the lemon wedge. Her full lips were made for sex.

He sat at the end of the bar and observed her while he contemplated what difference it made if she had sex with the entire club. It shouldn't, but it did. For him, the attraction was immediate and volatile. While working together, he was distracted and burned with the need to touch her. Yeah, he wanted her, but it seemed that he wanted more than just a one nighter with her. He shook his head at the green monster that riled within him as she sauntered to the dance floor with some preppy looking buffoon.

His gut clenched as he ground into her from behind. His blood boiled when he saw her turn and the man's hand grasped her tight ass. Fuck it. He slammed down his barely touched drink and stormed to the dance floor.

She felt him at the end of the bar. Damn him for coming and ruining her plans. She had every intention of getting lucky tonight without any witness. He'd had her hormones raging all week and damn it she needed to do something with all this pent up lust. That's all she felt for Lester. Yeah, he was damn good-looking with his playboy attitude. Well, he had another thing coming if he thought he would play with her. Rebel made her own plays and knew his type well enough because she was the same type. Having a one night stand with him would just lead to trouble.

The prep behind her was grinding her behind and she was just drunk enough to enjoy the sensation. All she wanted to do was to lose herself in some uninhibited sex with some nameless face. She turned and felt his hand grab a handful of her ass. She was really getting into the sensation when she felt her partner freeze.

She saw the murderous look on Lester's face before he quickly slipped on the charm. "Excuse me, but I believe this is my dance." He gave the man a look that he thought she didn't see. It was the same intimidation face that all Merry Men had perfected. She was slightly amused at how quickly her dance partner retreated. She was still going to give him hell. He had no right to come in and run off men that she might be interested in.

He pulled her in close and her body melted to his of its' own volition. This was their body's first real touch and the alcohol was helping with the hum that coursed through her body. At least that's what she told herself. He really was a smooth dancer. When his leg slid between hers, she felt a shiver run down her body.

He had to touch her. Her body was firm from the required RangeMan exercise program. What he hadn't expected was the softness. Her breasts weren't overly large but they were ample. His blood pounded in his veins as their softness brushed against him. He wanted her full lips against his and he usually took what he wanted.

She watched with arousal as he leaned in. She pulled back slightly eyeing him with equal lust and fear. His hand grasped a handful of hair and slammed his lips to hers possessively. Their tongues battled for control until Rebel pushed backed with enough force to break the kiss. They were both breathing hard. "This isn't going to happen. Not now, not ever." She couldn't let it because she needed to be the one in control.

He snarled, "The hell it isn't, but you are right about one thing. Not now. When I have you, you'll be sober." She jerked back and almost stumbled. "I'm not drunk, but if you want to see drunk, then I'll show you." He watched as she stormed off toward the bar. He wasn't sure what just happened, but it seemed he had pissed her off. Too bad, she was leaving and leaving with him.

He had no right to make her feel this way. She was used to being the one in charge of her sexual encounters. The way he made her feel with a single kiss was definitely not in control. She downed two more shots before he could make his way toward her and was just about to throw back the third when she felt him against her back. His warmth oozed through her clothes until she almost felt bare.

"What do you want Lester? I came here to unwind and maybe just maybe get lucky. Take a hike. You're scaring the tourists." Hah, take that stud muffin. He leaned in and inhaled her scent, "Finish your drink Rebel, we're leaving." She felt his breath on her neck and an involuntary shiver ran through her.

"I'm not leaving with you." He didn't know what about that set him off but he threw some bills on the bar and threw her over his shoulders. He would be damned before he let her leave in her condition with somebody else. Normally, Rebel would have fought back and probably would have won. Her body had different ideas.

Usually the cave man act just pissed her off even more. However, with Lester it just made desire course through her stomach and flow to her privates. Her head was spinning from the effects of the alcohol mixed with desire. Maybe she shouldn't have drunk those last shots. She usually had a high tolerance for alcohol, but tonight it would seem not so much.

He knew that she was past her tolerance level and would be out before they hit the highway. He was also sure that she would be pissed when she woke up in his bed. It couldn't be helped. He wanted, no needed to have her in his bed, if only to hold her lush body against his.

He made his way past a gawking Hal and Bobby as he carried her through the foyer and up the stairs. He pulled back the sheets and laid her on his bed. She couldn't be comfortable in those clothes. But, how to undress her without violating her trust? He grabbed one of his t-shirts and slipped it on over her dress. He caught a glimpse of her white thong as he eased her dress over her hips. He groaned when his dick stood at attention.

Quietly he made his way to the bathroom and to an extremely cold shower. After throwing on some gym shorts, he slid into the sheets and pulled her against his body. Fat lot of good the cold shower did. He could drive nails with the hard on he was sporting. He decided he might as well get some sleep; she was going to be one pissed off woman when she awoke in his bed.

She awoke around midnight expecting to have a hangover from her over-indulgence. However, she awoke strangely aroused and definitely not alone. Whoever she was in bed with was sporting some rather impressive wood. "Keep fondling me like that and I won't be responsible for my actions." Lester. She snatched her hand back. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" Her temper was rising.

"Relax princess, I didn't peek…. much." She was mortified. She never passed out. He started tracing a pattern on her bare hip. She groaned despite herself. He growled at the sound. "You sober?" Her voice was husky, "Yeah, not that it means much to you. I'm out of here." She struggled to get out of the bed but he pounced and had her pinned.

"Rebel, stay." She could hear his determination. She knew she shouldn't but the thin barrier of their clothes couldn't hide her desire. She was already wet and it had penetrated his shorts. When she looked in his eyes, the raw lust she saw matched what she felt. She meant to shove him off, but her hands had their own idea.

When he felt her struggles change, he lost all control. Her hands gripped tightly in his hair and she pulled his mouth roughly against hers. His clever hands made their way inside her shirt and he raked a nail across each nipple. His mouth never left her until they had to part to remove her shirt. He sat back on his knees and drank in the sight of her toned body. Her golden hair was splayed across the pillow and her rose colored peaks stood erect. God, she was beautiful.

She arched as his tongue laved and nearly fell over the edge when he tweaked her other nipple. "Tell me you want me." His silky voice washed over her and she couldn't control her tongue, "Yes,…I want you. I want it, all of it." He smiled to himself knowing she was going to be a hellcat in bed. He just knew that she wasn't going to be a timid bedmate. Conversely, she probably would teach him a thing or two.

She writhed below him as he placed wet kisses down her tummy never releasing her nipples from his torturous fingers. He nipped her thigh and she spread her legs for easier access. His rod was throbbing for release, but Lester was a man that liked to draw out the pleasure of love-making. And that's what this was, love-making. Now that he had her in his bed, he had no intention of letting her go.

Oh, she would probably fight him, but boy would it be fun. He just wasn't sure who would win the battle of wills. She arched her hips trying to get his mouth where she wanted it. He was more than willing to oblige. She nearly rocketed to the ceiling when his tongue and teeth attacked her clit. Moaning and thrashing she needed more.

He sensed her impatience and shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy. He pumped mercilessly while sucking her juices that flowed freely. He wanted more. He was just unsure of how wicked her tastes ran. He experimented by rubbing some of her juices on her star shaped hole. He heard her moan, "Yes". He wasn't sure how his dick could much harder, but it was. A woman unashamed of her desire for anal was almost his undoing.

When he added a finger in her dark hole, she skyrocketed and more cum flowed from her already drenched pussy. He worked her pussy and ass, sucking the juices as they flowed from her. "So, sweet." She heard him murmur. When he added another finger to the back, she lost it and came violently.

Satisfied that she was ready, he gave a final lick to her clit then licked his way up her body finding her breasts heaving for attention. After paying attention to each nipple and finding her aroused again, he sat back on his knees and drug her upward.

Their lust filled eyes met daring each other. He grasped her hips and slammed her down on his pulsing dick. She screamed at the sensation of possession. She had never felt this type of ownership that Lester seemed to have over her body. But when he looked fiercely in her eyes and ground out, "Mine", she couldn't argue. Here was someone who equaled her passion so she responded in kind, "Mine".

He continued to pound into her for what seemed like hours. When they both screamed out their release, they both collapsed to the bed spent from the intensity. He rolled and pulled her to his body and groaned when he felt his dick throbbing again. "You're going to be the death of me." She smiled wickedly as she climbed on top, "Yeah, but what a way to go."

As she impaled herself on him, he held her still and gazed steadily. With determination he told her, "We're going to have to talk about this, Rebel. There won't be anybody else for you or for me, for some time." She started to ride him with a gleam in her eyes. This had not been her intention. However, once she had him, she knew it was senseless to argue the fact that it had never been like this with anybody else.

"You're right about that, but we're not talking tonight." She smiled wryly as she glanced at the window, "Or, should I say morning." With that she flexed her hips and pumped him hard and fast. With his head thrown back, he let her take him to paradise. Afterward they stumbled wearily to the shower, holding each other up for support. Their slick bodies only awakened their desire until he took her against the wall.

She tried to sneak out of his room without being seen. Luck didn't seem to be with her. Stephanie and Ranger were coming out of their room as she turned from closing the door. Steph raked her eyes down and smirked, "I don't think Lester's sweats fit you very well, Rebel Anne." She knew she would be grilled later.

If that wasn't enough, Lester took that moment to open the door. Not noticing Ranger and Stephanie, he lazily drawled, "Princess, I think you forgot something." From his hand dangled her thong. She was going to kill him. She had hoped to keep their, whatever it was, private. No such luck. She snatched her panties and stomped toward her room. What had she gotten herself into?

Lester looked sheepishly at Stephanie and Ranger. "Steph, it's not…." Stephanie held her hand up, "Save it Les. The two of you are consenting adults. However, if you hurt her….you won't be sticking that thing," pointing to his semi-erection, "anywhere else for a very long time. That being said, I will be telling her the same thing." Lester looked shocked. Before she turned she smiled kindly, "You're my friend too, Les. I won't have Rebel playing games with you."

Lester knew that Stephanie was extremely loyal. To have her loyalty directed at him was humbling. He knew she would be concerned about two of her friends getting together. However, her concerns were unfounded in this case. He wasn't playing with Rebel, or she with him. After last night, there wouldn't be anybody else for either of them. He watched Ranger and Stephanie's retreating forms and saw him pull her in closer. He heard him whisper huskily, "You never disappoint, Babe."

He swallowed at the sight of his two friends and the love that they shared. He wanted that and thought maybe; just maybe that is what he had found with Rebel. She was strong and extremely desirable. He couldn't seem to control the possessiveness that consumed him when she was near.

He had always been jealous of Ranger, because of Stephanie. He always thought it was because he was attracted and slightly in love with her. Now, he knew different. Now he knew it was because he wanted that same connection that they seemed to share. Now that he understood his pangs of jealously, he planned to go about making Rebel his in every way. He smiled broadly as he started dressing for the day thinking about his plans. He just hoped that Rebel saw it his way.


	33. Chapter 33

******Standard disclaimer – I don't and …I'm not….except Xy and Rebel – they are mine. We're going back to the land of Steph and Ranger in Trenton. Warning, this chapter is slightly angsty. There will also be some Ranger sex – so….you have been warned. Cupcakes probably won't like my stories – they will always be Babe stories.**

_He had always been jealous of Ranger, because of Stephanie. He always thought it was because he was attracted and slightly in love with her. Now, he knew different. Now he knew it was because he wanted that same connection that they seemed to share. Now that he understood his pangs of jealously, he planned to go about making Rebel his in every way. He smiled broadly as he started dressing for the day thinking about his plans. He just hoped that Rebel saw it his way._

Chapter 33

"The Wicked Witch"

It has been four months of bliss since our honeymoon. I can't ever remember a time in my life that I have been so happy. Today Ranger and I are going for my routine doctor's appointment. We're having a sonogram to find out the sex of the baby. There had been many changes in the last few months since my honeymoon.

Xy has moved in with Bobby and has joined the RangeMan team as an aide to Bobby. I am so glad that she is finally able to use her nursing skills. She became a registered nurse in college, but had never used her training because she was hiding out from Jake. She was always afraid that he would find her through some hospital register. Jake had been sent away for a very long time on kidnapping and other associated crimes. Bobby was flying high because Xy was no longer catching skips.

Lester, well….let's just say that his life is always in constant turmoil compliments of Rebel. She definitely makes life interesting for him. Mostly, he wants to control their relationship….and so does she. Hence, they don't live together. If they did, they would make us all crazy. Rebel took the transfer to Trenton and moved into an apartment on the fourth floor. She and Lester date, but seem to have no plans to commit any further than that. Can I say they are happy? No, but they aren't unhappy either. I guess they will just have to figure out all of that on their own.

"Babe, you ready?" I was standing there with my in my underwear with my baby bump exposed. "Do I look ready?" He gave me one of his wolf grins. "Don't look at me like that. You know how my hormones are these days. We will never make it to the doctor's appointment in time." He immediately changes expressions. He was too excited about the sonogram to distract me. I started to get my moisturizer that claims to prevent stretch marks, but Ranger beat me to it. He loved to caress and rub my stomach. I think it is his way of being close to the baby.

I let out a slight moan at his hands rubbing circles on my stomach. Ranger growled, "Babe." I giggled at his and my reaction. Pregnancy definitely hadn't slowed down our sex life. If anything, it had tripled. I just couldn't seem to get enough. Sometimes we had sex two or three times a day. Ranger doesn't seem to mind. He is my very own Cuban Sex God. He swatted me on the ass, "Get dressed Babe, we're going to be late if you stand around here without any clothes much longer."

I made a final swipe of mascara and went to get dressed. I hadn't gained much weight and actually thought I looked kinda cute in maternity clothes. God Bless, Ella. She had found a very chic maternity store and had bought me some of the cutest maternity clothes I had ever seen. I didn't mind them so much since they didn't look like tents. Mostly I wore yoga type pants and a large RangeMan shirt, but today I wanted to feel pretty and show off my baby bump. I chose a pair of black leggings and pulled on my tunic top. It was a light purple with a gather top that really showed off my new boobs. Down one side it had a large Hawaiian looking flower. Satisfied I went to the living room to retrieve my husband.

Ranger stalked over and placed his hands on my stomach, "You are beautiful pregnant with my child." I smirked, "Our child." He laughed silently, "Yeah, Babe, our child. You ready." I gave him a quick kiss and grabbed my purse. "Yep, let's go find out if we're having a miniature me or you." In the elevator, Ranger pulled me against his front. "Do you have a preference Babe?" "No, just healthy is all I ask. You?"

He looked like he was contemplating his answer, "You know it is every guys dream to have a son. I would be tickled though to have a little girl with your blue eyes and curly hair." "Uggh. Spare her the hair please." Ranger looked appalled, "I love your hair." I smiled widely, "Thanks."

We were sitting in the doctor's office waiting our turn. Ranger massaged my back until the nurse called us back. "Mrs. Manoso, don't forget to leave a urine sample for the lab. Then you can meet your husband in the exam room. You can leave your clothes on. The doctor will be checking the heart rate and then the technician will complete the ultrasound."

Ranger watched as the doctor measured my stomach, "Stephanie, you are doing really well in controlling your weight." I smiled wryly. "Well, it helps living with a health nut." Dr. Miles patted me on the knee, "That will help with delivery and resuming your pre-pregnancy weight. Are you still running?"

"No, I started walking and doing yoga instead." He nodded, "Good. I was going to suggest that now would be a good time to discontinue running. The yoga will be an asset when it comes time for delivery. Have you determined whether or not you are having natural childbirth or not?"

I looked at Ranger, not sure of his reaction. "Dr. Miles, I would really like to try natural. I am not much for drugs, but is it possible to change my mind at the last minute?" He laughed, "Many women do, if the pain is too unbearable, we can give you the epidural if you are too far along." Ranger had an incredulous look on his face. He couldn't really believe that I was contemplating natural childbirth. I had thought long and hard about it though and it was something that I really wanted to try.

"Everything looks good. Lacy will be here in a few moments for your ultrasound." He left and Ranger questioned, "Babe, are you sure about natural childbirth." I nodded, "Yes, but you have to promise that you won't make fun of me if I cry." He laughed, "Only you Babe. I could work with you on channeling the pain with breathing exercises." I could tell that it was important to him as well and it brought tears to my eyes at how supportive he was being.

The door opened and an older woman came in with bright red hair, "Are you two ready to find out what you're having?" She was very perky. I beamed at her, "Yes, please." I jumped at the coolness of gel she placed on my belly. Ranger placed my hand in his and squeezed his support. We both watched the monitor with fascination. "Oh look, he's sucking his thumb." Ranger didn't blink and I could tell he was searching for clues that everything was in place.

The technician announced, "Ten fingers, ten toes!" That's when I saw the evidence of the sex of our child. Ranger wasn't far behind me and spoke for the first time, "Is that what I think it is?" The technician smiled broadly, "Yep, your having a boy." Ranger hugged me tight, "Thanks, Babe." I couldn't speak because tears were clogging my throat.

Seated back in the turbo Ranger asked if I wanted to get some lunch before we headed back to the office. "I have to stop by the bonds office first and pick up some files." "Don't tell anybody until we have time to tell our parents. I will just stay in the car so Connie and Lula won't grill me." He agreed that we needed to tell our parent's first. "Your Dad is going to be ecstatic." I smiled. Yep, the first grandson.

While waiting for Ranger in the car, I saw Carl and Big Dog so I decided to get out and talk to them until Ranger came out. "Holy cow, Stephanie, when's the big day?" I laughed at their reaction. I hadn't been out and about much because Ranger was keeping me busy at RangeMan. "October 1st. How everything with you guys?" We chatted a bit and caught up on the gossip. I waved bye and turned to get back in the car when I saw cat woman leaning against it with a smirk on her face. Jeane Ellen.

"Well, well, well….looks like Morelli finally got his wish. Married you off and got you pregnant in record time. I'm really surprised though that you are hanging out at the bonds office. I figured he would have you chained to the stove." I really hated her with her sleek outfit that accentuated her perfect body. But was she in for a surprise, "Actually…" I felt him before I heard him take over the conversation.

"Actually, Jeane, Stephanie is pregnant with my child and is married to me." I thought she would swallow her tongue. She looked from me to Ranger as if we were pulling her leg. Seething, "Well, I guess congratulation's is in order, then. Ranger, I need to talk to you about a case." She was promptly excusing me. I looked to Ranger for confirmation. He hugged me close and kissed me in my curls, "Babe, would you mind waiting in the car." I didn't like it, but conceded.

Ranger helped me in the car and I watched as he walked back to talk to Jeane Ellen. I did notice that his stance didn't seem friendly. I was thankful for that. I watched in the mirror as Jeane Ellen tried to decrease the distance between their bodies. What the hell is she doing? It looks like she is having a bit of a tantrum. Ranger's body language looked pissed. I sure wish I could hear what they were saying because it looked like a lover's spat to me. Jealously reared its' ugly head just a bit. Finally, I saw her storm off to her car and heard the slam of her door. Hmmm…the conversation must not have turned out to her liking.

It wasn't until Ranger slammed his door that I realized it didn't go to his liking either. I was afraid to ask. Things had been going so well. I didn't really want to rock the boat. However, I had been played a fool once by Dickhead and it wasn't going to happen again.

"What was all of that about?" I was trying really hard to keep the panic out of my voice. Ranger just shook his head and flipped open his cell. "Tank, I want all the files for operation Eagle's Nest on my desk. Pull the name of the man who conducted the ceremony and get me all available information..this is your top priority." The turbo breezed into the garage and Ranger was at my door before I could blink.

"Babe, could you go up to our apartment and wait for me? Call Ella and ask her to bring us some lunch. I need to take care of something and will be up in about an hour." I could tell something was wrong, bad wrong. With trepidation, I made my way to the apartment and called Ella for lunch. I couldn't stop the churning in my stomach. My curiosity and sense of doom found me heading to the 5th floor.

I went to Ranger's office first, but found no sign of him. I checked Tank's and found him poring over a file which he quickly closed when he saw me in the doorway. "What's up, Bomber?" I smiled innocently, "Looking for Ranger. Do you know where he is?" He tried to bluff me, "Isn't he in the apartment with you?" I glared at him letting him know that I was buying it.

I watched as he gave me a defeated look, "He's in the gym, but I think it would be better if you waited for him in the apartment." I just turned from his explanation. I didn't know what the problem was, but I intended to be there to support my husband. He may not be able to tell me what was going on, but he damn well would know that I am here for him no matter what. Several other core team members tried to distract me from my destination. I just ignored them.

I opened the door quietly and nearly gaped at the sight. He was truly beautiful and never failed to make my heart beat faster. Watching him pound into the punching bag though was poetry in motion. He had stripped his shirt, shoes and socks off and I was mesmerized by his muscles flexing and un-flexing. I sat down on the floor, pulled my knees under my chin and watched him work out his frustrations.

I don't know how long I watched. I just kept watching until he stiffened and turned to me. Our eyes locked and I knew that no matter what, it was going to be ok. In three strides, Ranger was in front of me and scooping me up. He sat on the bench and wiped at the tears that I didn't know that I had shed.

With a thick voice, I asked, "Can you tell me?" He smiled that small smile that he gives only me, "I don't want to, but I have to. Come on, we'll go upstairs. I'll tell you over lunch." I expected him to put me down, but he just pulled me tight and carried me up the stairs. He set me down in the doorway and gave me a little push toward the bedroom. "Babe, go wash up and then we'll eat." I nodded and went to wash my face.

Ella had brought turkey sandwiches and kosher pickles for me. I also spied a big chunk of chocolate cake that I was sure that I was going to need. Ranger placed a bottle of water in front of me. I noticed that he was having a beer. Ranger never drank during the day, so I knew it was going to be bad.

"Babe, several years ago, Jeane Ellen and I worked a mission together. It was our job to bring down a drug cartel in Columbia. In order to complete our mission, we needed to appear to be a couple." He took a deep breath while he let his words sink in. I was sure that he was weighing his choice of words, trying to make them as painless as possible.

"My superior officer felt that it would be best if some of the cartel were actually present at what appeared to be a real ceremony." I wasn't catching on just yet and I felt that Ranger was being vague on purpose. It took a few minutes, but the pieces finally fell in place. I felt them fall when a piece of my heart broke off. I cleared my throat, "Ranger are you trying to tell me that you and Jeane Ellen pretended to get…m m married?" He held my eyes, "Yes." My heart felt like it had a vice grip on it.

"That's what she wanted to talk to me about today. She informed me that we got married for real." I couldn't breathe and started to hyperventilate. "Relax, Babe. I personally took care of the pretend priest. I just can't get a handle on what kind of shit Jeane is trying to pull. I am not married to her. I am only married to one person and that is you." I know that I should be up screaming and yelling or something, but I was paralyzed.

"Babe, there's something else that you should know." I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded, knowing that I needed to hear it all. "Until our deal, she and I were a little bit like you and Morelli." My eyes bugged out, "Excuse me?" Ranger smiled, "Well, we never fought and had big dramatic scenes. It was more like we drifted in and out of each other's lives. I am assuming that is why she dropped her little bomb today." I let out an exasperated sigh, "So, normally when she is in town, the two of you have a standing engagement. Except this time, I got in the way."

Ranger nodded. "She has been gone longer this time. I haven't been with her since right before our deal." Well, that made me feel better, some. It really shouldn't bother me because all that time, I was with Morelli. But it did because Jeane Ellen was perfect. "Babe, she is definitely not perfect." Did I say that out loud? Nope, ESP.

He pulled me onto his lap, "Babe, I have only told one person outside of my family that I love them and that's you. Please, don't be upset. I will fix this." I curled up in his lap and felt safe and loved. Ranger always kept his promises. He would fix this. "I love you too, Carlos Manoso." I drifted to sleep after that.

It was dark when I woke up and I felt something crinkle on my shirt. I had a note pinned to my shirt. I leaned over and turned on the lamp to read it.

_Babe,_

_We got a lead on the priest. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Ella will bring up dinner when you wake up. I will try to be back by the morning. Try not to worry too much. I love you, my love, my life._

_C _

I would try not to worry, right. I would worry myself sick until this was all over.


	34. Chapter 34

******I hope that my muse will cooperate and allow me to work on this story. I have missed the characters and hope that I can get back into their heads after being in Ranger's head so long. There's a little angst in this story, but I hope to make up for it with some smut. Hope you enjoy!! Standard disclaimer applies.**

_It was dark when I woke up and I felt something crinkle on my shirt. I had a note pinned to my shirt. I leaned over and turned on the lamp to read it._

_Babe,_

_We got a lead on the priest. You looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to wake you. Ella will bring up dinner when you wake up. I will try to be back by the morning. Try not to worry too much. I love you, my love, my life._

_C _

_I would try not to worry, right. I would worry myself sick until this was all over._

Chapter 34

"Married???"

I woke to the deathly quiet of the apartment and knew that I was alone. As I laid in the bed, I worried my lower lip trying to gather the strength to get up. I felt a little bereft at the idea of Ranger not being here after our unexpected news yesterday. I needed his reassurance that everything was going to be ok. The more I thought about it the more my stomach churned.

I flew out of the bed toward my faithful companion the toilet. I felt the cool of a wet wash cloth. "Thanks," I croaked and looked up into Ella's understanding warmth. As she bathed my face she comforted. "Stephanie, it's not good to worry yourself sick. You have to trust that Ranger will make this right." Her motherly advice warmed my heart and I decided that she was right.

Pulling myself up, I gave her my determined look. "You're right. I am not going to let Jeanne Ellen cause damage in my marriage. Ranger would never have married her. I am going to buck up and show her that she can't get to me….or Ranger." Ella smiled widely, "Now, that's my girl. I have breakfast ready. Get a shower and dressed. Rebel and Xylia will be here in a little while. They have instructions to take you shopping." I smiled because I knew where the instructions had come from. I also knew that we wouldn't be going alone. I felt sure that we were on high alert until we knew what that bitch was up to.

"Thanks, Ella." I hugged her and went about the task of getting ready for a day of shopping. As I was pulling on my jeans, the phone rang. I answered knowing it would be Ranger. "Ranger?" "Babe. Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. How are you feeling?" His voice was tight with concern. I sighed at the warm feelings that his concern brought. "I'm fine Ranger. I was sick, but now I am better."

I waited for his response and could feel his remorse for the situation. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes, "Not your fault. I trust you and know that you will take care of me and our baby. Have you had any luck finding the fake priest?" "We have run into a snag. It seems that he moved to Kansas. Tank and I are on a plane now heading that way." My stomach churned at the thought of him spending another night away from me.

I cleared my throat and my voice came out as a whisper, "Will you make it home tonight?" I knew that he was probably running his hand through his hair with frustration. We hadn't spent a single night apart since his last mission. We both were feeling the strain of separation. "I will do everything I can to have you back in my arms tonight. Babe, the flight attendant is telling us to put away our phones for landing. I love you and will call you later to update you." With a tight voice I responded with my love and we hung up, neither of us saying goodbye. I understood why he never said goodbye to me. It was a hang up left over from the army. Saying goodbye was too final for him.

I smelled bacon (turkey bacon of course), but bacon never the less. I heard voices and knew that my posse was waiting for me. However, they weren't waiting for me to eat. They were already enjoying Ella's heavenly cooking. I gave them a death glare as I rounded the corner, "There better be bacon left." Rowdy Rebel gave a hoot, "And she lives." Xy got up and pulled me in for a hug and patted my back. Pulling back, she gave me a look, "Good, you're not wallowing." Rebel rolled her eyes, "Thank God, I hate when she does that."

I smacked her on the back of her head as I made my way to the bar to retrieve my plate. "Nope, I am not going to wallow in self pity. I trust Ranger and believe him when he says that he didn't marry her for real. So, we are going to go shopping and not think about the wicked witch for one minute." I moaned as the first bite of the blueberry whole wheat pancakes hit my mouth. They were topped with light pancake and I imagined that it was the full fat version.

We had shopped until my feet were aching. Of course we had been flanked by a full security detail the entire time. You would think that having Rebel with me would be enough because she was a force to be reconned with. However, I still had Hal, Cal and Binkie who had endured four hours of shopping. I felt sorry for them so I decided that we should all have a sit down meal. We went to the Outback because the little man wanted shrimp on the Barbie. At least that what I told everybody.

I stood to go to the restroom and three very large males stood also. I just rolled my eyes, "Guys, I am just going to the bathroom. It is right there and you can see it with your own eyes and….I have a panic button in my pocket." Hal twitched a little at the thought of me going in alone but conceded.

I took care of my business and was washing my hands when I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes. I swiveled and saw her. Jeanne Ellen. We eyed each other. "You know Stephanie, I didn't think you had it in you." I gave her a puzzled look, "What are you talking about, Jeanne Ellen?" She smiled evilly, "Oh, you know the whole entrapment thing. How exactly did you do it?" I turned to the sink pressing my hip against it to activate the panic button and began washing my hands.

"For your information, Carlos came to me. He came to me and offered me his love and a life. I didn't have to trap him. What's your game Jeanne Ellen? Why are you trying to trap him into a marriage that he doesn't want? You know he didn't marry you for real." I saw the anger cross her face. She came seething forward inches from my protruding belly and I instinctively protected with my arms.

She flicked her eyes to my movement. "Do you think that I care about the child in you?" I nudged my chin upward, "It's Carlos' child too and you should know that he would kill anyone who harmed what is his." She laughed and I could see the insanity in her eyes. I was getting real worried about why my back-up hadn't come barging through the door. I pressed the panic button this time with my hand. She looked at me with cold eyes.

"Stephanie, I know that he finds you entertaining, but he only feels an obligation toward you. When he finds out that we are married for real, his duty will be toward me." I felt cold fear because she honestly believed her words, not that I did. I also knew that she wouldn't face reality until she was dead. She had just clamped her hand around my arm when the door slammed open to the faces of two very furious females.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Rebel's hand was trained toward Jeanne Ellen and the gun was unwavering. Xy extracted my arm and pulled me behind her. Through the door, I could see three large men in a defensive stance. Jeanne Ellen's eyes flicked to me, "When he is with me, he doesn't have to worry about safety all the time. I can take care of myself. Do you honestly think that he enjoys having to continuously look after you? He bleeds money every time you get yourself in another mess."

This brought Xy to attention and she had Jeanne Ellen against the wall with a hand around her throat. "Now you listen to me and you listen good. When Ranger gets wind of today's little episode, there won't be a safe place for you. He loves her and NOT you. Even as we speak, he has the proof that you are a lying bitch." A shadow of doubt crossed Jeanne Ellen's features before she schooled herself. "Bullshit," was all she said.

Hal stepped into the restroom and pulled me out as everyone else flanked me and we exited. The drive home was long and silent. Insecurities that I had thought were long buried reared there ugly head. Was she right? Was I still just entertainment to him? Was I a constant barrage of trouble that caused him financial loss? Were we even married? My head was pounding by the time we pulled into the parking garage.

I didn't even notice the door opening, but realized immediately the arms that were holding me. Murmering soft words of love and encouragement, Ranger scooped me up and carried me toward the elevator. I snuggled into his comfort. "I didn't think you would get back so soon." Tears were streaming down my face and my head felt like it was going to explode as we entered our apartment.

"Babe, I got home as quickly as I could. I found what I needed. This will all be over soon." My heart quickened with some relief. However, the restroom conversation was still realing in my head. "Am I just entertainment and do I cause you an inconvenience?" He sat me on the bed and I was immediately sorry for my questions.

"How the hell can you ask that?" His voice was quiet but leathel. I repelled from the anger. "I'm sorry. It's just that this whole thing has got me all jumbled up inside." I saw tenderness return as he pulled me in his lap on the bed. He rubbed my lower back that had started hurting about an hour ago. "Babe, I love you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. My life was a shell, hell, I was a shell before you came along. What you bring to my life is just that "life". You got under my skin and I will never be able to live without you. I don't give a damn about the money and yes, you are entertaining because of your outlook on life. You never give up and I'll be damned if you'll give up on us."

"Ranger…" I was going to tell him how wonderful he was and that he made me happy with his words and love. I didn't get the words out of my mouth before a sharp pain hit me and took my breath away. Through the fog of the pain, I vaguely acknowledged that Ranger had sprinted into action. "Get Bobby up here now, something is wrong with Stephanie. Have the Explorer ready to go to the hospital."

Ranger scooped me up and cradled me in his lap as another pain hit and my body convulsed. "Ranger, it hurts." Through my tears I heard Bobby and felt him feeling my stomach. I looked up at him through my tears and saw his concern and panicked. "Bobby, what's happening?" He shook his head, "Stephanie, I think that you are going into labor. Ranger we have to get her to the hospital now so they can stop these contractions."

I started hyperventilating, "It's too….soon." I saw Ranger's panic and nearly lost it. He soothed me by speaking Spanish in my ear. "Babe, it's going to be ok." I heard Bobby barking orders and then speaking to somebody at the hospital. The next pain hit and my back bowed in Ranger's arms. I saw Ranger's features and knew that I needed to calm down so he would be able to focus. I took deep cleansing breaths and went inside myself a bit. I felt Ranger's encouraging squeeze. "That's right Babe, relax, breath through the pain."

Ranger's instincts must have kicked in because he went into coach mode. "Deep breath, Babe. In through the nose and out through the mouth." Bobby asked how far along I was and Ranger answer 32 weeks before instructing me to breathe again. In the fog of my brain, I heard Bobby relay the information to the hospital. As the elevator dinged open, I heard a commotion in the garage but couldn't understand what they were saying or what was going on. I saw flashing lights and realized that they must have called for an ambulance.

"Ranger, t here was a unit around the corner. They can insert a drip that will stop the contractions." I knew what was left unsaid. If…if it wasn't too late to stop it. I felt the need to bear down and was afraid that it had come on too fast. Ranger laid me on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance and I felt the paramedics begin their work while Ranger held my hand. It didn't take long for the effects of the medicine to begin and I couldn't hold my eyes open.

I drifted and tried to tell Ranger. I needed to tell him that I loved him and that I was sorry for doubting him. All I could manage before slipping into unconsciousness was, "Love you". In the dregs of consciousness, I heard him whisper he loved me back.


	35. Chapter 35

*******My muse is playing tricks on me. I didn't really mean for the last chapter to get so heavy. However, I wanted a chapter that wasn't quite so fluffy after writing Back in my Bed…so, the angst I was feeling from a new boss, we'll just refer to him as jerk flowed into my story. This chapter will be slightly more 'feel good'. As usual, don't own them and not making any money from them.**

_I drifted and tried to tell Ranger. I needed to tell him that I loved him and that I was sorry for doubting him. All I could manage before slipping into unconsciousness was, "Love you". In the dregs of consciousness, I heard him whisper he loved me back._

Chapter 35

"Miracles Happen"

I woke to the beep beep of monitors and a warm hand resting on my protruding belly. Forcing my eyes open, I looked down to see my beautiful husband sitting in a chair with his head resting on the bed beside my stomach. I threaded my hands through his silky head. My movements woke him up. "Hi." He smiled tiredly. "Hey, Babe. How are you feeling?" I thought about it for a second and realized that the pain was gone.

"I'm fine, Ranger. What do the doctor's say?" He cupped my face and stroked his thumb across my cheek bone. "They say bed rest." At my scowl, his hand tightened on my cheek. "I'm not going to fight you on this, Babe. You will do what the doctor's say." I saw the fear in his eyes and immediately felt foolish for my response. "I know." He watched me for a minute, trying to determine my mood.

I scooted over and patted the bed and Ranger crawled up beside me. "Babe, I almost lost you and the baby. I couldn't handle that, you are my life." His breath hitched and I was astounded by the emotion. "What happened exactly?" Ranger rubbed my stomach and stared out toward nothing with pain in his eyes. "The doctor's believe that the stress caused you to go into early labor. Then your blood pressure spiked and you nearly coded. If the paramedics hadn't been just around the corner attending to a wreck, we probably would have lost you and the baby."

He said it stoically, but I saw his eyes water and knew he had had a rough time. "I nearly lost it Babe. I sent out every man that I had to find that bitch." I felt fear squeeze my heart. "You didn't kill her did you?" I could see the anger in his eyes. "No, I did the next best thing. I called the general and he took care of it, but not before your friend got in a few licks."

"What did Rebel do?" I could just imagine the ass kicking that Rebel would give to somebody that messed with a friend. She was fiercely loyal. Ranger shook his head and laughed, "No, not Rebel. Xylia." My shocked look caused him to laugh and smooth out the worry lines. "Xylia, happened across her first and…well, let's just say that she will be spending a long time in a military infirmary before she goes to a military cell." I must have looked confused.

"Babe, she leaked confidential information about a mission. The military doesn't look too kindly on that." He wore a proud smirk at my surprise. "Anyway, she will be spending a long time in jail because that is akin to treason. Are you feeling up to company? There are some people that would like to see you."

"Yeah, but can I just hold on to you for a few more minutes." He pulled me close, "Take more than a few, wife of mine. My only wife." I took a shaky breath as I realized that the drama was over and that Ranger and I were once again ok. "Ranger, the baby is ok, right." He stroked my belly. "Yeah, Babe. Everything is ok." I nodded, "Ok, I will be ready for visitor's if you will brush my hair and help me put on some mascara."

"Babe, you don't need make-up. You are the most beautiful sight that I have ever seen." I smiled widely, "Yeah, but you didn't say that my hair didn't need brushing." He laughed, "Well, now, wouldn't want to lie to my wife, now would I? That mass of curls is looking a little scary." I elbowed him before he got off the bed to get a brush and some elastic bands. "How about if I braid your hair so you don't have to worry with it?" I nodded and leaned forward for him to slide behind me.

I nearly nodded off at the sensation of his hands in my hair and the soft kisses he placed on my neck while he worked. I heard movement at the door and watched the nurse walk through. Through the crack I saw the pained expression of Joe from seeing the intimate position between Ranger and me. "What's Joe doing here?" Ranger flicked a warning glance at Joe.

"Babe, he was concerned about you. I told him that he could see you if that was ok with you and if he promised not to upset you." I could tell that Ranger was shielding his emotions. I patted him on the thigh, "Ranger, its ok if Joe comes in, but I would like it if you stayed. I don't have those kinds of feelings for him anymore. I will always love him, just not in the way of lover. I want you to stay because I don't want to be away from you right now. Ok?"

The nurse was busily checking monitors and trying to ignore our conversation. "Well, Stephanie, would you like to see your visitor's now?" I nodded. She opened the door and motioned for entrance. Joe strode through and Ranger pulled me back against him so I could relax. It was also a message to Joe, stating loud and clear, 'She's mine'. Joe smiled, "Hey, Cupcake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better and very pregnant. I see you are back from you're undercover assignment." I could see from his expression that he had finally let go and felt relief flood my body. "Yeah, we were after a sexual predator who had managed get a job in a school system. I'm back but not for long."

"What do you mean? Are you going on another assignment?" He shook his head. "No, I am moving. I…Christ this is weird. I met someone." I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" He smiled broadly, "Yeah, you're a hard act to follow, but I think I finally found what I was looking for. She is a teacher and I am being transferred to the local station there." I looked at him with the love of a friend. "Joe, I am so glad that you found somebody. Truly I am. I hope that we can always be friends."

I was getting a little choked up and so was Joe. He smiled warmly at me, "Always. When I am in town the next time, I hope that you will allow me to introduce her to you. Her name is Melissa and I think that you would like her." I smiled back at him and nodded. "That would be nice." Joe looked pointedly at Ranger, "You'll take care of her?" Ranger stiffened at being questioned, but answered, "With my life." Joe squeezed my hand and left before my tears started fall at our goodbye. It all seemed so final. Now, I really knew why Ranger never said goodbye.

Ranger held me and rubbed my back, "Babe, this is why I didn't want him to see you. You can't have any stress because it's not good for the baby or you." I took a deep cleansing breath. "No, these are good tears. They help relieve the tension. I was so afraid that I had hurt him so bad that he would never love again. I am so glad that that is not the case."

"Ok, Babe, but no more visitors for today. They can come see you tomorrow at home. I'm going to see about getting you something to eat. I'll bring the laptop back and a movie. What'll it be? Ghostbusters or Wizard of Oz?" I laughed because he knew me so well. I shook my head, "How about instead we watch that video that the doctor gave us? I think that it is time that we get ready for this baby. I want to know what to expect."

I saw a little fear pass across his features before he schooled them. Poor thing was worried about child birth. I laughed as he headed out the door mumbling about watching the child birth video. I knew that he would watch it and afterward be even more protective. However, I had a feeling that our little miracle wouldn't be waiting much longer.

Two weeks of forced bed rest and I was going insane. Ranger only let me walk to the bathroom and shower. Everywhere else he carried me. I saw the doctor and he said that he felt that our little miracle wasn't going to wait much longer, but was proud that I my taking it easy had given the baby a few more weeks. Ranger looked at me smug and sure that it was his efforts that had given us the extra weeks. I was given an injection of steroids to help the baby's lungs to develop in case I went into labor. This was very likely since I had dilated four centimeters.

I awoke this morning with the most energy that I had had in some time. I wanted to do stuff, you know make my nest. However, I knew that it had already been taken care of. Ella, my mom and Ranger's mom had been scurrying around for two weeks getting the nursery ready. Ranger had my bag packed and ready to go to the hospital in the back of the SUV.

We had been staying at RangeMan because it was closer to the hospital and I could hear Ranger in the kitchen as I lay in bed. As I lay there and listened to his morning sounds, I felt a spasm in my back and my bladder felt like it was going to explode. I heaved myself out of bed; well really it was like a roll. After taking care of business, I walked back to the bedroom and nearly bumped into Ranger.

I smiled at him and leaned into his embrace. "How are you feeling this morning?" I leaned back and looked up at him. "Great actually except my lower back is hurting. Not like before though." His eyebrows rose fractionally. "Want breakfast?" I nodded enthusiastically. He carried me to the kitchen, but I stopped him before he set me down. "Bathroom." He carried me back to the bathroom. This was just the beginning of the process. I couldn't stop going to the bathroom and my back ached nagged at me.

Finally, the pain was more than I could endure. "Ranger, I think that you better take me to the hospital." He came over and scooped me up. "Are you having contractions?" I frowned. "They aren't like before, but the pressure on my back is more than I can take." "Babe, why didn't you tell me? I read about this in one of your baby books. You are probably having what is commonly called back labor." Ranger read my baby books? Who knew?

We were already in the garage and several Merry Men were flanking us. "Bobby, I think that Stephanie is in labor. She has been going to the bathroom a lot. I think that her water has been leaking. Plus her back hurts a lot." Bobby nodded as he got in the passenger seat. Tank took the wheel as Ranger settled us in the back.

By this time, the pain was full blown. We hadn't made it far when I was very sorry that I had eaten those extra pancakes for breakfast. "Tank pulled over." He pulled over and Ranger helped me to lean out of the car. I was mortified at losing my breakfast on the side of the road as cars zipped by. Back on the road, Ranger rubbed my back and coached me through the next burst of pain. I leaned back and went inside of myself as the pain subsided.

I wasn't really aware of pulling into the hospital and parking. Ranger lifted me out of the truck and carried me in. He barked at the nurse and we were shown immediately to an examination room. "Ranger, going to be sick." The nurse put a pan in front of me while she asked Ranger questions, I dry heaved. "Let's check you Stephanie." I leaned back while she positioned my feet on the bed. "Have you had to go to the bathroom a lot?"

Ranger answered, "Yes, for the past several hours." The nurse patted my leg and lowered the sheet and my feet. "We'll she is dry. Her water didn't break. It just all leaked out and she is fully dilated. We're going to call Dr. Miles and take her to a delivery room. Looks like you two are going to have a baby very soon." I could tell that Ranger was worried that it was still too soon.

The hospital staff worked fast and had me hooked up to a monitor and in a room before I could blink. Dr. Miles came in as I was having another contraction. I was having a difficult time calling them contractions because they weren't like before. Dr. Miles sat in a chair and was putting on his shoe covers. "Dr. Miles I changed my mind. I want an epidural." The pain was getting to be too much and I wanted pain medicine now.

"Stephanie, I am afraid that it is too late for that." I gave him a pissy look. "What do you mean? You said I could change my mind." He chuckled, yeah you heard me, he chuckled. I was about to go into full rhino mode. "Now, Stephanie, the baby is here. Don't you feel like pushing?" I thought for a minute, "Yeah, can I?" He was still sitting in the chair putting on his slip covers. "Sure, it's time."

I bore down and immediately felt a little better. Ranger coached my breathing. Finally, Dr. Miles got up and decided to participate. Good thing because the next contraction was big. I took a deep breath and pushed hard. "Wow, you see that?" asked Ranger. The doctor nodded, "Yeah, it's a good thing she went into labor. The cord was wrapped around his head like a snake." Ranger tried to explain to me how it had coiled off of our babies head, but I was trying to get my breath. "He's face down, that's why your back was hurting and you didn't feel like you were having contractions. You've been having what we call back labor. It happens when the baby is face down instead of face up." His calm demeanor and proving Ranger right was starting to get on my nerves.

"Now Stephanie, next contraction bear down hard and the shoulders should come out and you will get to see your son." His chipper demeanor pissed me off and gave me the motivation to push one last time. The doctor looked up at Ranger, "Want to cut the cord?" Ranger looked in awe as he took the scalpel. I was tired and vaguely aware of the activity in the room.

The doctor brought my son to me and I cried silent tears as I held him and Ranger held me. "Stephanie, I am going to call in a specialist, Dr. Darling. The cord being wrapped around his head has caused some bruising and will break down as bilirubin. It can cause jaundice and liver damage. He will need to be in the NICU and sleep under a heat lamp. You will be able to see him only at certain intervals, but Dr. Darling is the best. He will be fine."

Tears streaked down my face as they took my baby to the NICU. Ranger held me while I was cleaned up and given Percocet's for the pain. I finally fell into a fitful sleep of worry about my child, while Ranger held my hand and whispered words of encouragement in his language of love and understanding.

****All of that is true!!! I used the story of my daughter's birth. The only difference was that I had gestational diabetes. It sucked taking two shots of insulin each day. I delivered her six weeks early and she spent six days in NICU trying to reduce her bilirubin. When she came home she had to have a bili-blanket. It is kind of like a tanning blanket. We called her our own glow-worm because the blanket glowed from under her gowns.


	36. Chapter 36

******Well, I have enjoyed the ride, but think that it is time to get off the train. I am ready to try some drama and think that I have squeezed all I can out of this story. I will finish this chapter and the epilogue and put this baby to bed. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

_Tears streaked down my face as they took my baby to the NICU. Ranger held me while I was cleaned up and given Percocets for the pain. I finally fell into a fitful sleep of worry about my child, while Ranger held my hand and whispered words of encouragement in his language of love and understanding._

Chapter 36

Going Home

The past six days had been grueling. When I should be home, being pampered and holding my newborn son, I was instead regulated to hospital hours. I was allowed to see my precious bundle every four hours to nurse. Mason Ricardo Manoso weighed in at a heafty 6 pounds 12 ounces even though he was six weeks early. We call him the jolly green giant of the NICU. Most of the babies in that unit weighed from 2 to 4 pounds. He was also slightly green from the bilirubin breaking down.

Today though, I get to leave and take my son home. Ranger is bouncing off the walls. He hasnt gotten to hold Mason very much because when we go to the NICU the main purpose is for me to nurse him. The doctors tell me that breastfeeding helps speed up the breakdown of bilirubin and helps to provide antibodies.

Mason already has Carlos wrapped around his little finger. He sits in awe as I nurse him. When he holds him, it is with reverence. I have never seen Carlos quite so entranced. As I was changing, Carlos came in the room. "Babe, you ready to go?" I looked over at him wearing faded jeans and a painted on t-shirt and felt both the warmth of love and the pitty pat of lust. He looked rested for the first time in weeks.

"Yes, as soon as they bring Masons discharge paper we will be ready to go." Yesterday, Mason had been released from the NICU and was allowed to stay in our hospitality room. He still had to have what is called a bili-blanket. It was like a tanning blanket that went under his gown. He looked like a glow-worm. The nurse came in with Masons discharge papers that Ranger took care of while I gathered Mason in my arms.

Since, I had been discharged four days ago; I didnt have to roll out in a wheelchair. At the SUV, Ranger took Mason and strapped him in the car seat. I sat in the back with Mason and watched my husband morph into his zone. I couldnt wait to take Mason home. Nobody had been allowed to hold Mason since he had been in NICU. So, both of our families were as excited as we were that we were coming home. I had refused to leave the hospital, so Ranger and I had been staying in one of the hospitality rooms that the hospital provided. I missed my family and friends. It was good to be going home.

"Babe, our Mothers insisted on being here when we arrived." He seemed reluctant to tell me. I wasnt happy, but I also couldnt begrudge them since they hadnt had the opportunity to hold Mason. Its ok, Ranger. I just hope that they dont stay very long. Ranger must have read about post-partum and was being very careful with me. That or he just realized how hard the past several weeks had been on me. He looked at me in the mirror, "Dont worry, Babe. I have already warned them that we are both very tired."

I nodded and started unbuckling Mason as Ranger came around to help us both out of the truck. It was hectic and stressful for a few minutes because I had to make sure that everyone had washed their hands and didnt kiss all over Mason. Premature babies were highly susceptible to RSV, a respiratory viral infection. I was a little paranoid, but I guess that goes with being a new mom.

Finally, they left and the house was quiet and there was food in the refrigerator from their visit. Ranger and I snuggled down on the couch to hold our little bundle. We didnt speak because the moment was surreal. We were checking out fingers and toes and caressing baby soft skin. "Babe, lets put Mason in the bassinet in our bedroom. I dont want him to be very far away." I considered saying no because I wanted Mason to get adjusted to his room. When the time was right, I wanted to have our privacy to be intimate again. However, the look in Rangers eyes told me that he needed to feel close to Mason after being separated for so many days.

"Ok, I need to go to sleep anyway, because our little man will be up in a few hours to nurse." Ranger looked like he wanted to say something. "What is it, Ric?" "Babe, do you think that you could start pumping some breast milk in bottles? I would like to be able to get up and help you feed during the night. We run on different levels of sleep and we both know that you need more." I was so touched at his thoughtfulness that I got a little teary eyed. Damn hormones. I nodded, "Yeah, I should start producing enough milk for that soon."

We settled Mason in the bassinet and got ready for bed. I pulled on a tank and some booty short and was surprised how well they fit. Rangers expression showed that he noticed too because his eyes turned obsidian. "Babe, I dont know if I will be able to make it five more weeks." I smirked, "Must be all that crushed ice I crunched on while staying in the hospitality room. I still need to lose a few more pounds and the nursing will help shrink my stomach. However, I would like for you and Bobby to help me with an exercise program. I want to start soon."

Ranger smiled broadly and shook his head. "Three years ago, I would never have imagined you asking for an exercise regime. "We snuggled down in our huge bed and our heavenly sheets. We kissed and caressed until we both were breathless and knew that we needed to stop before we went too far. I had no intention of waiting five weeks to take care of my man, but tonight I needed to rest and get back into a regular routine.

Breaking from the kiss, we turned to our spooning position and Ranger pulled me in close. I could feel his desire pressing into my back and groaned out loud. I really felt bad for him, but it had been a long day. "Babe, its ok. Ive went to bed with a hard on before. When youwhen we werent together, I had a three year hard on for you. I coped before and I will definitely cope now because at least I have you in my arms. Get some rest. I love you."

Ranger kissed my curls and lazily stroked my bare thigh as I drifted to sleep. It felt as if I had just closed my eyes when I heard Mason crying softly for his midnight meal. Ranger was already up and bringing him to me. I nursed while Ranger watched with fascination. It was very intimate as Ranger held me and watched our son suckle my breast. When I switched breasts, Ranger scooped a remaining drop off my breast and sucked it from his finger. If I could, I would have attacked him. The moment was so erotic that I felt myself get damp. I groaned in frustration and exhaustion.

I finished feeding Mason and Ranger took him to change him and rock him back to sleep. The rhythmic sound of the rocking chair lulled me back to sleep and the pattern repeated itself at five in the morning. Since I was up anyway, I took a shower and got ready for the day. "Ranger, dont forget to call Bobby. I want him to come over and get my program worked out."

Chuckling, Ranger went to the phone and made the call. It was a good thing that Bobby was on duty. He was at our house by 6:30 with as much surprise as Ranger. After several days, I finally convinced Ranger to go back to work. He was reluctant, but finally agreed. We fell into a routine and the weeks seemed to fly by. Before, I knew it; it was time for my six-week check up.

I had decided that I was going to use the Depo-Provera shot for birth control because it would be effective immediately. Ranger and I had talked about it and decided that we didnt really care one way or the other. He actually wanted another child and we were unconcerned about whether it worked or not. We were having sex and we were having it soon. I had talked Ranger into moving Mason into the nursery several days ago in anticipation.

After my check-up, I decided that I needed to go shopping for something sexy to wear for tonight. Nursing and my exercise program had certainly done the job. I was probably going to need some new clothes because I was actually smaller than before I got pregnant. (Every womans dream I know).

I was just finishing my purchases with Mason snuggled to my chest in his baby sling when my cell phone rang. It was the batman theme song. "Yo." "Babe, where are you?" I smiled because I knew he was as anxious as I to get a clean bill of health and the green light for SEX. "Shopping." "Mason with you?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course." "Everything go ok at the doctors." It sounded like he was barely containing himself. I smiled.

"Yes." I was really enjoying his torment. He growled in the phone, "Babe, Ill meet you at home in 20 minutes." Uh uh, tonight was going to be special. "No, I still have some errands to run and then I am going to drop off Mason at my moms house for the evening. Besides, Lester told me this morning that you had a very important meeting this afternoon." Actually, I had had the guys arrange for said meeting to keep Ranger out of my hair for a while. I wanted tonight to be perfect and I had a lot of preparations.

"Babe, I can reschedule." I nearly laughed out loud at his plight, but kept to the game plan. "Ranger, go to your meeting and I will see you around six tonight." Ranger actually groaned. "Babe, you are killing me. I just want to come home and have sex with my wife." I did laugh then. "Ranger, all good things come in time." "Babe, I have waited for six weeks." He was almost pleading now.

"Ranger, didnt I take care of you last night?" I heard his sigh, "Yeah, Babe, you were definitely creative. That doesnt change the fact that I need to feel your body wrapped around mine, NOW." "Ranger, I want tonight to be special. I have been waiting too and my imagination has been dreaming up all forms of torture for you. You will just have to wait. I will see you at six and not a minute before." He laughed now, "You little minx. You set me up, didnt you?" If Ranger could see me, he would see my wicked grin. "Yep. Ill see you at six. I love you, bye." "Love you too, Babe. And Babe, you are not the only one who can dream up ways to torture. See you at six." He hung up and I had a heat flash down low at the thought of Ranger torture. _Oh boy._

I wore a strapless black dress that swirled dreamily around my thighs and showed off my legs. It was very sexy, but nothing compared to what lay beneath. It was definitely designed to bring out the beast. Speaking of the devil himself made him materialize. He had showered and dressed at work. His Armani suit fit in all the right places and made my heart quiver. He stalked toward me and drew me in for a passionate kiss. I pulled back and smiled seductively, "Hungry?" He nodded, "Yes, but not for food."

I evaded his embrace and went toward the kitchen for our dinner. "I had Ella prepare all your favorites." I poured him a glass of champagne and a glass of sparkling water for me. I was still nursing and didnt need the alcohol. Handing him his glass, I brushed my hand down his hip. He eyed me seductively, "Ok, Babe, well play it your way." He drank from his glass and wrapped an arm around my waist gripping my hip as he walked me to the table.

We ate and talked about our day. Mostly, though we touched and caressed and fed each other succulent shrimp and stir fried vegetables. Our desire settled into the room. I led him to the living room and used the remote to turn on some music. The sultry sounds of Paula Coles Feelin Love wafted through the room as I pulled Ranger in close and we swayed to the music. We were both lost in our desire.

The song was perfect for my mood. The lyrics were just a little on the dirty side and that was perfect for the next part of my plan. I pulled away and swayed seductively as I reached for my zipper. I turned toward Ranger and watched his eyes turn to black pools. I shimmied out of my dress and watched as the beast in Ranger sprang to life. I wore a pussy pink bustier that barely covered my nipples as they almost spilled out of the satin. Black ribbon streaked down toward the garters that held up my black thigh highs.

I turned to expose my black thong as I bent to un-cinch my hose. In two strides, Ranger was behind me pulling me around fiercely. "Babe, let me." The beast was clawing its way through me as he scooped his arms under my ass and hauled me up against his rock hard body. With my legs wrapped around Ranger, I was barely aware that we had moved to the bedroom until I felt the soft mattress under me. I had had my fun torturing Ranger. It was time to let him have some control.

Sometime during my lust induced haze, Range had lost his jacket and shirt. Standing before me with his trousers unbuttoned and unzipped, he was a Cuban sex machine. Leaning on my forearms, I watched as he pulled down my thigh highs, kissing the exposed skin on his journey. He nipped at the sensitive skin behind my knees and laved at the sting. "I'm lost in you" His voice was barely a whisper. "Stay there." My voice was thick with desire.

Ranger popped each hook deliriously slow from the bottom up, until my full breasts popped free. Reverently he fondled," Babe, I loved your breast before, but Im enjoying the benefits of you nursing." I almost came unglued when he rolled a nipple in his mouth and tweaked the other. "You keep that up and Im not going to last much longer." He continued his torture. He was definitely a breast man and was enjoying his desert.

With his free hand, he stroked me through my panties, feeling the wetness that had already gathered. As he teased my nipple with his teeth, he moved aside my thong and plunged furiously into my center. My hips bucked and I screamed his name. I vaguely heard a muttering of Spanish as he eased me back down from my high, only to bring me back up again. After my third orgasm, he ripped the panties off and slammed home. The tremors wouldnt subside and I was an explosion of sensations.

Long hard strokes were feeding the fire that burned inside me as I climbed the path to euphoria. Ranger fisted his hands in my hair and kissed me roughly. I was beyond caring, "Babe, look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come undone." I forced my eyes open and looked into the fierce lust in his. Our hands linked as his strokes came faster and our eyes became blind with release.

Lying with quivering skin Ranger began to caress me down from the most unbelievable orgasm I had ever had. "Babe, what time?" I knew he was asking what time we had to pick up Mason. Ten. He pulled me on top still hard inside me. "Good," was all he said before he started to pump inside me again. This time was slow and lazy and our release came on a sigh. We showered and had another round. I was almost boneless as I started to get dressed to get Mason. I was surprised when Ranger handed me one of his t-shirts, my nightly attire. I raised my eyebrows, "Babe, you will have to be up soon to nurse. Go to bed and I will go get Mason."

I started to argue but knew he was right. He settled me in bed and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. "Sleep, Babe, mi amori. I will wake you when Mason wakes up." I was almost asleep when I heard Ranger in the dark. "I love you Stephanie. You are my love, my life." I sighed into sleep and the bliss of my amazing life.

***Ok, guys its almost done. I hope that you enjoyed. The next chapter will be the epilogue and as they say thats all she wrote.


	37. Chapter 37

I started to argue but knew he was right. He settled me in bed and brushed a soft kiss across my lips. Sleep, Babe, mi amori. I will wake you when Mason wakes up. I was almost asleep when I heard Ranger in the dark. I love you Stephanie. You are my love, my life. I sighed into sleep and the bliss of my amazing life.

Epilogue

Joes POV 25 years later

I couldnt believe it when she called me and wanted to meet. I felt my heart trip at the sound of that not forgotten voice. Her image swam before my eyes and I felt stirrings that I thought had been buried deep. I wondered at her reason and my interest was definitely piqued. Two years ago, I had seen her at my Melissas funeral. I wasnt surprised that she had come. She had always been so giving that it had been just like her. I had been so caught in my grief that I didnt notice many that were there, but I noticed her. How could I not? She had been my first love.

I loved my wife faithfully until her dying days, but the stirrings and feelings that I had for my Cupcake had never really died. I puzzled again on the reason for our meeting. I had moved back to Trenton last month to take the position of police chief and had only seen her in passing. I had been busy moving back into my old house and hadnt thought much about anything. My cell buzzed and I read the incoming text. Daddy, breezed through mid-terms. See you in Trenton.

Melissa and I had had one daughter, Chloe, before the cancer struck the first time. Since then, she had battled it off and on until it finally took her. Our daughter was the spitting image of me with straight auburn hair that felt like silk. She was going to college to be a lawyer and I was very proud of her. I saw the black car in the distance and ambled to our bench to await her.

I didnt want to watch her gaited approach because she still stirred the hormones. I felt her as she approached and smiled as the memories flooded me. At my first look of her, my mouth went dry. After all these years, she was still the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen. As she sat, we smiled and studied the effects of age. For her, age had been kind that was for sure.

"Hey, Cupcake." I leaned in for the embrace of long ago lovers. Until I touched her, I hadnt realized how much I had missed her. Her smell engorged my senses and my body remembered her. "Joe, how have you been?" Her smile was easy, but I could tell that she was slightly nervous about meeting me. "I'm good. Trying to get settled back in. Its a little strange being back after all this time."

Where was her husband? Why was she here meeting me at the bench where we had parted as lovers? I was waiting her out. This was her meeting, so I would wait to see this through. She fidgeted, "Joe, I know this is kinda strangeme asking to meet you here, but I needed to see you." I tugged a stray curl, "Whats up Cupcake? You didnt call me here to watch the ducks. I know you arent too fond of them anyway."

That got a smirk out of her and she rolled her eyes. She looked past her shoulder and we both watched as a young man strolled toward her. Holy Cow! I knew him before he was upon us. His skin the same tone and built like a man that spent many hours in a gym. The only difference was the hair. His was short and a single curl fell rakishly on his forehead. Stephanie got up to hug and kiss her son.

Joe, I would like you to meet my son, Mason." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "Mr. Morelli, my mom and dad have told me a lot about you. Its nice to finally meet you." I was truly puzzled now. Stephanie seemed hesitant to tell me the purpose of this meeting. She cleared her throat, "Mason, I asked you to wait in the car." He gave her a patronizing look.

"Mom, I also promised dad that I would do this the right way. I was thoroughly confused now. I had to ask, "And where is the illustrious Manoso?" Stephanie looked pained. "Joe, hes in Boston getting the office ready for Mason to take over." She put a restraining arm on Mason and gave him a look. From her firm look, Mason shrugged and moved a little distance away.

She inclined her head and we walked toward the water. I still couldnt figure out what the hell was going on. With a nervous laugh she began, "Funny story really. Mason came home last weekend to introduce us to his fiance. They are going to move to Boston where Mason is going to run that branch. Ranger and I are retiring and going to travel." My heart went cold with the realization that this meeting didnt hold the purpose that I had hoped for. After all these years, I had never let go of the hope that she would come back to me.

"Cupcake, tell me what the hell is going on?" She shook her head and laughed, "Imagine my surprise, when Mason introduced me..oh, hell, couldnt they wait?" I was so absorbed that I hadnt registered the excited squeal and embrace of lovers. I did now though. I turned and watched as her son embraced a petite redhead. Their bodies melded in an intimate caress. When they turned to approach, I thought that I was going to lose my lunch.

"Fuck." That was all I could say. Was it not enough? Was the torture of losing her to him and then my wife to cancer not enough? I could tell that I had already lost this battle too. He held her hand reverently as they walked toward us. "Hiya Daddy." She let go of his hand to jump into my arms. I was rage and fury, but hugged her with love.

"Mr. Morelli, Chloe and I met by chance several years ago. I have asked her to marry me. She accepted and we are hoping for your blessing." I saw the glistening of tears in my daughters eyes and it was mirrored in Stephanies. "This is fucking great."

I threw up my hands and stalked away. I saw the hurt in Chloes eyes, but it couldnt be avoided. This was too much for me to handle. Here I thought that maybe after all this time that maybe there had been some kind of hope for Stephanie and me. Instead, I was going to lose my daughter to a Manoso just like I had lost my Cupcake to one. By the time Stephanie caught up to me, I could see the irony. My daughter and her son.

"Joe, Im sorry if this upsets you. I am sure that it is not an easy thing to see your daughter with my son." She was always perceptive of my feelings. I turned to watch the two lovers and my stomach clenched. Life had a funny way of coming full circle. I looked down at my shoes and thought about the number of times that I had done this in Stephanies presence. Trying to quell my Italian temper had always been a chore.

I couldnt help it, I lashed out a bit even as I knew it would embarrass both of us. "Hell, no. I gave you my blessing, but I am not giving him my blessing. I will not lose another woman in my life to a Manoso." I started to stalk off and tell him that he didnt have my blessing, but her soft touch stopped me.

"Joe, look at them, really look at them." I did and what I saw made me want to scream. It was the first time that I had seen my daughter happy since her mother died. Melissa had been a great mom and had doted on our only daughter. I watched as he brought his hand up tuck her hair behind her ear. She had her hands on his chest as was lost in his eyes. From here, you could feel the electric current that sparked between them.

With hands on my hips, I looked toward the blue sky and asked for divine intervention. I guess my hope was that when I looked again that I wouldnt see the bond that they shared. However, that wasnt the case. What I saw was a bond that I had seen before. It was the bond that I had recognized and fought many years before. This time, I wouldnt....no, couldnt fight because it wasnt my fight. They were adults and were in love. If I fought this, my daughter would never forgive me.

When she turned her cat green eyes on me, I felt them pierce my heart with her determination. I let out a long sigh. "Cmon Cupcake. Looks like I have to go get to know my future son-in-law." She laughed with relief and gave me a friendly hug. When she pulled back, I saw only friendship. We walked beside each other and I knew that for her, the attraction had died a long time ago. For me, it would never die.

The End!!!

****Whew, it has been a long journey, but I think that in the end that the circle was complete. Maybe, someday I will return to this story and tell the tale of Mason and Chloe, but until all lived happily ever after, even Joe. He lived vicariously through his grand-children and finally came to terms with the love that was shared by not only Stephanie and Ranger but also his daughter Chloe and son-in-law Mason. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until the next journey!!!


End file.
